Septième année
by AuroreMoonstone
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouvent préfets-en-chef lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Obligés de passer une année ensemble, ils vont apprendre à se connaître et à se supporter. Un scénario classique et authentique ! /!\ Le monde appartient à J.K.R., mais j'ai pris la liberté de supprimer le dernier tome et de créé de nouveaux personnages. EN COURS DE CORRECTION !
1. Une dernière semaine de vacances

Hermione et ses amis passent leur dernière semaine de vacances d'été anxieux pour l'avenir du monde.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Cet été Harry, Ron et moi avons tenté en vain de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de nous laisser partir à la recherche des derniers Horcruxes. Il est évident qu'ils ont refusé, mais nous pensions quand même réussir à nous échapper en douce. Malheureusement Ginny nous a surpris en pleine fuite. Et comme Harry refusait de l'emmener avec nous, elle ne nous a pas laissé partir. Alertant les adultes de notre fuite, elle a ainsi empêché notre départ. Harry lui en a voulu un temps, avant de lui pardonner. Ron et moi ne savions pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, que nous n'ayons pu partir à la recherche de ces Horcruxes. Cette aventure paraît insensée, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourtant Harry est déterminé à tuer Voldemort, sûrement pour venger la mort de Dumbledore. Cette guerre nous change tous.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, le temps est passé si vite. Nous avons fêté les anniversaires de Harry, Ginny et Percy, et célébré le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Le ministre de la magie, Scrimgeour est passé le soir de l'anniversaire de Harry, juste après notre tentative de fuite. Il est venu pour nous apporter les objets que Dumbledore nous a légués. Nous avons appris sa mort le lendemain, par un message envoyé par Kingsley Shacklebolt lors du festin du mariage. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère et pris le pouvoir sur la communauté magique. Ça a été la panique après l'arrivée du Patronus. Tous les invités se sont dépêchés de quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts, seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont restés. Mrs Weasley nous a emmenés vers le fond du jardin, où ils avaient aménagé un abri protégé par des sorts. Nous y sommes restés cachés durant la bataille entre nos amis et nos ennemis. Impuissants face aux cris que l'on entendait dehors. Ginny nous a rejoints au bout d'un moment, se blottissant dans les bras de Harry. Ron avait posé un bras sur mes épaules pour me réconforter, même si je n'avais pas besoin de ça, j'ai beaucoup apprécié son geste tendre. Ginny sursautait à chaque fois qu'un bruit se faisait entendre près de l'abri. Finalement, Lupin était venu nous chercher, déclarant la bataille terminée. Harry était, quant à lui furieux d'avoir été écarté de la bataille, cloîtré dans un cagibi au lieu de se battre. Mais sa colère a bien vite disparu lorsque nous avons appris la mort de Fol Œil.

Nos amis et les membres de l'Ordre nous ont aidés à reconstruire la maison des Weasley, détruite par les Mangemorts durant le combat. Il ne restait que quelques murs calcinés lorsque nous sommes sortis de notre abri. Nous avons passé les premières nuits dehors, à la belle étoile, tandis que la construction avançait bon train. Comme nous y avons tous mis du notre -argent et sortilège-, la maison finale est bien mieux que l'ancienne, beaucoup plus grande. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon, ainsi qu'un escalier menant aux étages. Chaque palier est constitué de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Les parents Weasley et les jumeaux ont leur chambre au premier, Charlie et Percy partagent une chambre au deuxième en face de celle de Bill et Fleur. Ron et Ginny ont la chance d'avoir une chambre chacun au troisième, étant le plus petit palier. Et maintenant nous voilà réfugiés au Terrier, entourés par deux fois plus de sorts. Mrs Weasley nous empêche d'être tous les trois seuls, soit un adulte est dans les parages, soit elle nous donne des tâches à faire toute la journée. Nous avons tenté à maintes reprises d'échapper à sa constante surveillance, peine perdue. Nous avons fini par nous résigner à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard en septembre. Rentrée qui se rapproche à grands pas. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé aux garçons que j'ai reçu une lettre de McGonagall, où elle me nomme préfète-en-chef. Nous avons appris au début des vacances qu'elle remplacerait Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard.

\- Tu m'as l'air pensive Mione, tout va bien ? Intervient Harry, tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

Son intervention m'a fait sursauter, alors que je faisais la vaisselle, un verre me glisse des mains et vient s'écraser près de mes pieds.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Attends je vais t'aider.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, va plutôt aider Ron, il a certainement plus besoin de toi que moi.

\- Mais Mione…

\- Harry, s'il te plaît.

Je sais qu'il pense que je le repousse à cause de notre chagrin pour Fol Œil, mais il se trompe. Je n'arrive simplement plus à vivre avec tout ça, nos proches qui meurent, les Mangemorts qui terrorisent toute la population magique -comme Moldu-, cette surveillance constante de Molly et de tous les adultes, le retour à Poudlard malgré la perte de Dumbledore et après toutes ces horribles choses qui se sont passées. Ma tête va finir par exploser si je continue à penser à tout ça.

\- Aïe !

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demande Charlie, que je n'ai pas entendu entrer.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande si ça va ? Je me suis juste coupée avec ce verre.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne donnes pas l'air d'aller, laisse-moi voir ça.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit à Harry, pourtant te voilà avec la main en sang, je pense que tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Tu nous as écoutés ?

\- Non, j'étais simplement adossé à l'embrasure de la porte depuis plusieurs minutes à lire le journal, quand Harry est passé. Tu ne m'as juste pas vu.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée, je suis trop agressive, je dois me calmer. Sinon je vais faire fuir tout le monde. Charlie s'est approché, je soupire lorsqu'il attrape ma main, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une assistée incapable.

\- Tu n'es pas assistée, je prends soin de toi simplement, parce que tu refuses de le faire toi-même.

\- Comment as-tu…

\- On peut le lire sur ton visage, tu penses que je te traite comme une enfant, pareil pour tous les adultes ici. Mais nous ne te traitons pas comme cela, tu as juste besoin de compagnie Hermione. Avec tes 17 ans tu es majeure dans notre monde et bientôt tu seras majeure dans le monde Moldu, tu penses donc être adulte, mais il y a une immense différence entre les deux. Être adulte signifie faire preuve d'équilibre, de maturité, mais aussi être raisonnable et responsable. Si tu veux qu'on te traite en adulte, comporte-toi comme telle, arrête de te braquer et de repousser les gens qui t'entourent. Parce que ça c'est fuir, et non faire face à ses problèmes. Sois raisonnable et lève la tête pour affronter les obstacles de la vie. Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière tes livres quand quelque chose te tracasse. Laisse-moi te soigner et finir cette vaisselle, et va affronter mon petit frère une bonne fois pour toute et lui dire en face ce que tu penses.

\- Ron ? Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Hermione s'il te plaît, arrête de te cacher. Je sais qu'il te court après depuis longtemps, et cet été j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était pas l'homme que tu cherchais. Alors épargne-lui une attente plus longue et douloureuse et permets-lui de chercher ailleurs.

\- Merci Charlie, tes conseils sont toujours les bienvenus.

Lorsqu'il en a fini avec ma main, qu'il l'a entourée de bandage, je me penche vers lui et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement, avant de me sauver de la cuisine pour retrouver Ron. Cet été j'ai appris également à connaître Charles Weasley, un homme adorable, très à l'écoute des autres grâce à son métier où il a appris à s'ouvrir aux autres. Même si ces « autres » sont des Dragons, il sait également comment parler aux humains.

Dehors, j'aperçois enfin ma cible, juste à côté de notre meilleur ami, les garçons débarrassent le jardin des gnomes. Lorsqu'ils me voient à leur tour, ils sourient tous les deux comme de vrais enfants. Alors que Molly s'approche de nous, sûrement pour nous séparer, je la stoppe avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins :

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec les garçons Molly, je dois juste parler à Ron, en privé ! J'insiste. Tenez si vous avez un doute.

Sur ce, je pose ma baguette sur une table de jardin, avant de tirer Ron par le bras et de l'entraîner avec moi. À l'arrière de la maison, où il n'y a plus personne. Alors j'entame un long discours sur notre amitié qui est très importante pour moi, et que je ne compte perdre pour rien au monde.

\- Mais tu vois Ron, j'aimerais te dire un truc vraiment important que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à t'avouer…

Mais lorsque je suis enfin sur le point de m'expliquer sérieusement, Ron m'interrompt en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains. Là il s'approche dangereusement, et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Choquée, je pense d'abord à le repousser, mais je finis par me laisser aller et lui rends même son baiser. Ses lèvres sont si douces et si délicates, il passe une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos, afin de m'attirer davantage contre lui. À ce moment je réalise ce que nous faisons, et m'écarte d'un coup de lui. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé continuer, je devais mettre fin à ses doutes, pas en rajouter. Il va penser que je veux sortir avec lui.

\- Ron je ne…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement ce que tu allais me dire. Je voulais simplement te montrer.

\- Me montrer quoi ? Je demande timidement.

\- Ce que tu pourrais perdre en aimant quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh ! Ron…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que jamais je n'irai chercher ailleurs. Mon cœur t'appartient.

Ron se retourne et s'éloigne, rejoignant les autres. Après toutes ces années d'amitié profonde, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il avait grandi depuis ce premier jour dans le train pour Poudlard, en première année. Il est devenu si mature, et si calme. Contrairement à moi ces temps-ci, Charlie avait raison, il est temps que je me comporte en adulte. Je devrais être rassurée que Ron ne m'en veuille pas de le repousser, mais c'est tout le contraire. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal, comme si un trou s'y était formé. J'ai l'impression de tout perdre dans cette guerre, même ma propre personnalité.

Je suis assise par terre, au même endroit où Ron m'a embrassée, lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard une voix m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

\- Soucieuse ? demande Charlie.

\- Pire ! Perdue.

\- C'était horrible ? Mon frère t'en a voulu ?

\- Il m'a embrassée.

\- Ah… Et ? Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Le problème ne vient pas de Ron, il a très bien compris ce que j'étais venue lui dire, et il l'accepte parfaitement. C'est moi qui ai un souci, au lieu de tout de suite le repousser, je lui ai rendu son baiser. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression de tout perdre autour de moi. Je suis à Gryffondor ! Une fille intelligente et courageuse. Mais au lieu de faire face à mes problèmes, je me terre ici en attendant que tout le monde dorme pour sortir de ma cachette. C'est pitoyable.

\- Es-tu sûre de ne rien ressentir pour Ron ? Si tu as cette impression de tout perdre, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne voulais pas rejeter mon frère mais plutôt l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Merlin ! Non ! J'ai juste besoin de me ressaisir et de voir la réalité en face, je ne suis qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui ne voit pas toutes ces choses merveilleuses qu'elle a déjà.

\- Pour ce genre de retour à la réalité, j'ai exactement le remède qu'il te faut !

Charlie me tend une petite flasque argentée. Lorsque j'en avale quelques gouttes, je reconnais le goût familier du whisky Pur Feu. Le liquide me réchauffe la gorge, puis le reste du corps. Malgré les chaudes températures de la journée, la nuit est plutôt fraîche. Et l'alcool m'aide à lutter contre ce problème-là. Après quelques gorgées, Charlie me tend à nouveau la flasque, que je refuse d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci, mais je ne devrais pas abuser de ces choses-là.

\- Tu as raison, moi non plus.

Il la range dans une poche, avant de se lever et de me tendre une main. Je m'y accroche fortement et me soulève du sol. Mes jambes sont engourdies par le froid et je manque de m'écrouler, mais Charlie me rattrape contre lui. Ainsi serrée dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité. Je m'écarte doucement, et signale mon envie de dormir par un profond bâillement. Charles propose qu'on aille se coucher et j'acquiesce, morte de fatigue. En silence, nous grimpons les marches des escaliers, tout le monde dort, sauf les jumeaux, que l'on entend rire doucement dans leur chambre. Bien qu'il ait perdu une oreille dans l'affrontement -à cause de Rogue-, George n'a pas perdu son caractère joyeux et farceur. Je monte au dernier étage, vers la chambre de Ron, que l'on partage tous les quatre : Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi. Car Percy et Charlie dorment dans celle de Ginny, ayant prêté la leur à Remus et Nymphadora, puisqu'elle est plus grande que celle de leur sœur.

\- Bonne nuit Cha' et merci pour tout.

\- Bonne nuit à toi petit ange, et dors bien.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et se glisse doucement dans la pièce voisine. Lorsque j'entre dans notre petite chambre, je remarque que Harry et Ginny ont collé les deux matelas simples l'un à côté de l'autre, me laissant dormir dans le matelas double avec Ron. Quels amis. D'un coup de baguette -que j'ai récupérée au passage- j'enfile mon pyjama et m'installe aux côtés de mon meilleur ami. Je le sens qui remue et se tourne face à moi.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Je chuchote.

\- Non, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Désolée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Pas de souci, bonne nuit Mione.

\- Bonne nuit Ron.

Je ferme les yeux et écoute les respirations apaisées de mes amis. Sous la couverture fine, Ron attrape ma main et l'approche de son visage. Il y dépose un baiser et la garde près de lui, comme une peluche, avant de s'endormir. À mon tour la fatigue me gagne, et je sens enfin les ténèbres m'engloutir pour une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Je sens que cette nouvelle année ne va pas être aussi joyeuse que les précédentes.


	2. Poudlard Express

Le trajet en train pour Poudlard ne se fait pas de tout repos pour nos jeunes héros.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Nous voici, lundi premier septembre, en route pour la gare King's Cross. Le réveil n'a pas été évident pour tout le monde, mais pour ma part je me suis réveillée en même temps que le soleil. Trop stressée à l'idée de rejoindre Poudlard. Cette semaine j'ai enfin avoué aux garçons que l'on m'avait nommée préfète-en-chef, ils n'ont pas été surpris, simplement curieux de découvrir qui était le second préfet. Ginny et Seamus ont été désignés préfets des Gryffondor, Luna et Michael Corner sont les préfets des Serdaigle. Je ne connais pas encore les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, mais ça ne saurait tarder puisque je les rencontrerai dans le train. Pour ce qui est de nos fournitures, nous avons dû tout racheter au Chemin de Traverse, même si grâce à la magie nous avons réussi à sauver une partie de nos affaires de l'incendie, les livres et les vêtements ont tous brûlé. Heureusement que les coffres de Gringotts des Weasley sont pleins ces temps-ci, grâce aux jumeaux entre autres.

La famille Weasley nous accompagne jusqu'au quai, avec les membres de l'Ordre. Charlie et Nymphadora montent avec nous, étant les nouveaux profs de Potions et de DCFM. Je suis Harry dans les couloirs du train, jusqu'à arriver dans un compartiment vide. Le train démarre au moment où je tente de poser mon bagage dans un filet, au-dessus de nos têtes, le mouvement me fait basculer et je tombe sur les genoux de mon meilleur ami. Nous en rigolons tous les deux lorsqu'il m'aide à me relever, ses lunettes de travers. Les deux adultes partent avec les autres professeurs à l'arrière du train, je ne rejoins pas tout de suite le compartiment des préfets, j'irai tout à l'heure avec Ginny et Luna. Assise près de la fenêtre, je contemple le paysage qui défile à toute allure. Les champs et les forêts d'habitude si colorés, que l'on observe à travers la vitre durant le voyage, sont ternes et sombres. Les Mangemorts ravagent tout sur leur passage, ils brûlent les villages qu'ils attaquent sans se soucier des forêts environnantes. Ce qui fait que la plupart ont également brûlé et que la vue est devenue triste. Le paysage fait peur à voir. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Ron m'interrompt pour me demander quelque chose :

\- Mione, vous ne devriez pas aller rejoindre les autres ?

\- Zut ! Je n'ai absolument pas regardé l'heure. Merci Ron.

\- Pas de quoi.

Ginny n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux, elle s'en veut d'avoir également oublié l'heure, en passant son temps dans les bras d'Harry. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'arrivée de Luna et Neville, cette dernière est tellement absorbée dans son livre -qu'elle tient à l'envers-, qu'elle n'a même pas capté notre échange. En me levant pour me diriger vers la porte, je passe près d'elle et la secoue doucement. Levant son visage fluet vers moi, elle comprend qu'il est l'heure de partir. Toutes les trois nous nous dirigeons vers l'avant du train en silence, inquiètes de découvrir qui sont les autres préfets, surtout ceux de Serpentard. Seamus et Michael sont déjà dans le compartiment qui nous est attribué, celui-ci est évidemment plus grand que ceux des élèves occupant le wagon avant du train. Sur place nous découvrons qui sont les préfets de Poufsouffle, Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith.

Les derniers sont arrivés plus tard que nous encore, par la porte trois Serpentard sont entrés. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Lorsque je l'aperçois mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, et je n'ai qu'une envie : étrangler Malefoy de mes propres mains. Le souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore me revient avec force, douloureux, il ne fait qu'ajouter à ma haine. Je vois bien autour de moi que les autres sont tout aussi stupéfaits de le voir ici, alors qu'il devrait croupir à Azkaban pour son infâme traîtrise. Lui et sa famille ne faisait que servir Voldemort depuis le début, n'attendant que son retour pour œuvrer en plein jour. C'est de sa faute si toutes ces horreurs sont arrivées l'année dernière. Il a fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, il a poussé Rogue à tuer Dumbledore, il a semé la terreur à Poudlard. Comment peut-il être ici ? En plus en tant que préfet. Connaissant la chance que j'aie toujours eue avec le destin, je parierais que ce n'est pas Zabini le second préfet-en-chef.

À ce même moment la nouvelle directrice - McGonagall -, est entrée dans le compartiment en nous saluant.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis étonnée et ravie de tous vous voir ici aujourd'hui. J'aurais pensé que la plupart des élèves refuseraient de venir à Poudlard cette année, à cause des récents évènements.

\- Et abandonner les cours en plein apprentissage ? Jamais de la vie madame la directrice ! Ajoutai-je.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là Miss Granger. Je pense que vous vous connaissez déjà tous, passons donc les présentations. Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger restez ici, pendant ce temps je laisse aux préfets le soin de veiller au bon déroulement du trajet !

Les huit autres élèves sont sortis du compartiment pour commencer leur patrouille - Ginny me lance au passage un regard de soutien -, on les entend se répartir les différents wagons tout en s'éloignant de l'avant du train. Je me tourne alors face à notre nouvelle directrice, sans même jeter un regard vers le Serpentard. McGonagall commence un long discours sur le rôle impératif des préfets-en-chef, et sur toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur leurs épaules. Je tente de garder en moi ma colère, mais je vois bien que personne n'est dupe.

\- Je sens que vous avez un tas de questions à me poser Miss, allez-y !

\- Pourquoi il est ici lui ? Hurlai-je presque, en pointant l'intéressé du doigt.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolée Miss Granger, mais croyez-le ou non Mr Malefoy est de notre côté, et il a su le démontrer à maintes reprises.

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur le visage du blond, augmentant ma frustration. Quelle plaie celui-là !

 _*POV Drago :_

Blaise me doit vingt Gallions, j'avais parié que ce serait Granger le deuxième préfet-en-chef. Lui pariait que Potter et ses amis ne viendraient pas cette année. Je lui avais bien dit que Miss-je-sais-tout ne pouvait décidément pas manquer une année de cours. Sachant que j'allais passer mon année à me la coltiner, je me suis préparé mentalement et ai mis en place plein de plans pour la faire craquer. Elle finira ou cinglée ou complètement accro à moi, au choix. Mais je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Aucune fille ne me résiste, du moins pas bien longtemps.

En tout cas pour le moment, elle est occupée à s'arracher les cheveux devant McGonagall, persuadée que je suis un Mangemort et qu'il faut absolument m'enfermer à Azkaban. Apparemment l'idée que je sois préfet-en-chef avec elle la répugne. Granger peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas plus heureux qu'elle de me retrouver à cette place, du moins en sa compagnie. Être préfet est une très bonne occasion pour utiliser mon pouvoir de domination sur tous ces crétins et de privilégier Serpentard comme il se doit. Pendant que la Gryffondor se tue à expliquer son point de vue, j'en profite pour la détailler de haut en bas. Elle a bien changé cet été. Sa tignasse brune est devenue de belles boucles longues jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine - qui, elle, est joliment mise en valeur par son uniforme enfin à sa taille. Devenue une vraie femme, elle a les courbes qu'il faut là où il faut. Ses grands yeux noisette - encadrés par de longs cils noirs -, débordent d'intelligence et de malice. Même si pour le moment seule la colère transparaît sur son visage, aux traits fins. Heureusement qu'elle a fait raccourcir ses dents, sinon elles auraient gâché sa magnifique bouche et ses lèvres fines.

Si elle n'était pas aussi bornée à toujours vouloir avoir raison, et si elle n'était pas une rivale à part entière, je pense que j'aurais pu la qualifier de « jolie ». Mais étant ce qu'elle est, il m'est impossible de l'avouer.

Je suppose que McGonagall a fini par remarquer mon regard insistant sur la jeune femme, car elle finit par me demander de les laisser seules. Je sors donc du compartiment et veille à fermer la porte derrière moi. Bien entendu je ne pars pas tout de suite, attendant quelques minutes pour entendre leur conversation.

\- Miss Granger, je vous le demande à vous parce que j'aie confiance en vous : surveillez Mr Malefoy et veillez à ce que personne ne rentre en conflit avec lui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident, mais je crois en vos capacités.

\- Madame la directrice, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Eh bien Drago Malefoy est venu me voir après les funérailles de Dumbledore. Il m'a tout expliqué sous l'effet du Veritaserum : il n'a fait que suivre son père durant toutes ces années, il a obéi à Voldemort pour lui, pour le rendre fier de son fils. Mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de tuer Dumbledore, il a eu peur, et a tout fait pour que ses plans n'aboutissent pas. D'une certaine façon il ne voulait pas accomplir cette mission. C'est même Rogue qui s'en est chargé à sa place, le traître. Malefoy m'a alors demandé ma protection, étant à présent sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Il ne veut pas prendre parti dans l'opposition du bien et du mal, c'est son choix. Je vous demande à vous Miss Granger de veiller à ce qu'il tienne parole et qu'il ne nous trahisse pas, mais également à ce que les autres élèves le laissent en paix.

\- Malefoy est un Serpentard, il va être odieux avec moi, et il va tout faire pour avantager sa maison !

\- Je suis consciente des risques, c'est pour cela que j'estime que vous êtes la seule élève à qui je peux demander un tel service.

Je m'en vais avant d'en entendre plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de Granger comme chaperon, et j'ai bien l'intention de réaliser ses peurs. Remontant les couloirs du train, je localise vite mes deux amis, qui se bécotent dans un compartiment au lieu de faire les rondes obligatoires. Sans honte aucune, je les rejoins et sèche également les devoirs de préfet. Ils s'arrêtent net de se tripoter lorsque j'entre, ils savent que cela m'horripile de les voir ainsi. Les seules personnes que je supporte voir en plein ébats sont moi-même et la fille avec qui je suis sur le moment.

\- Alors monsieur le préfet-en-chef, on sèche déjà ses responsabilités ?

\- Parlez pour vous les gars !

\- Qu'a dit Granger ? Intervient Pansy.

\- Elle est révoltée, persuadée que je suis un Mangemort, elle refuse de faire équipe avec moi. Mais McGonagall a réussi à la faire accepter d'être mon chaperon.

\- Ton chaperon ?

\- Ouais Blaise, la vieille n'a pas tout à fait confiance et a demandé à Granger de me surveiller, je les ai entendues depuis le couloir. Elle est aussi chargée de veiller à ce que personne ne s'en prenne à moi, au cas où les autres pensent également que je suis un Mangemort.

\- Ça craint !

\- Comme tu dis, conclus-je.

Nous passons le reste du trajet tranquilles à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au passage de Granger dans notre compartiment.

 _*POV Hermione:_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonagall a choisi Malefoy comme préfet-en-chef, ou qu'elle ait pu me demander de le surveiller. Je ne suis pas venue en dernière année pour servir de chaperon à un Mangemort. Harry va devenir fou en l'apprenant, il a déjà assez de soucis comme ça pour qu'en plus Malefoy vienne y mettre son grain de sel, je veillerai plutôt à ce que ce Serpentard laisse mon meilleur ami en paix cette année. Et connaissant Ron, je sais qu'il va également être furieux, il déteste Malefoy deux fois plus qu'Harry et moi réunis. Sa famille et celle des Malefoy sont en conflit depuis plusieurs années.

Je retourne à notre compartiment avant de faire ma première ronde de préfète-en-chef. Les garçons sont là, à faire les imbéciles avec leurs friandises achetées pendant mon absence. Neville a l'air plus mature que les années précédentes, sûrement depuis que la guerre a recommencé. Mais je le trouve changé vis-à-vis de Luna, il la regarde différemment, je sens qu'ils se sont bien rapprochés cet été. Les deux filles ont déjà commencé leur ronde.

\- Hey ! Salut les garçons, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je passe juste cinq secondes vous parler d'un truc.

\- Pas besoin de nous dire pour Malefoy, Ginny nous a prévenus, ajoute Ron.  
\- Ouais, j'espère que tu n'en souffriras pas trop Mione !

\- Merci Harry de t'inquiéter, mais McGonagall m'a chargé de veiller sur lui.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Il va être horrible avec toi tout le temps, comment tu vas travailler tes cours avec un boulet pareil ? s'exclame Ron.

Je quitte les garçons en les rassurant sur ma capacité à gérer ma colère, en tout cas mieux qu'eux. Heureusement, ils ne se sont pas rappelés du coup de poing que j'avais mis à Malefoy en troisième année, sinon ils auraient contesté mes arguments et nous aurions pu passer des heures à débattre sur le sujet. Mais à présent je me dirige dans les couloirs du train pour surveiller le bon déroulement du trajet. McGonagall nous a remis à tous un plan de ronde : Gryffondor s'occupe des wagons de l'arrière ; Serdaigle de ceux juste avant la fin ; Poufsouffle de ceux juste après les premiers et Serpentard de ceux de l'avant. Malefoy et moi devons tout contrôler une deuxième fois, sans oublier le compartiment restaurant. Mais celui des professeurs est uniquement sous la surveillance de la directrice. Je traverse quasiment tout le train sans rencontrer d'encombre, les préfets ont bien fait leur boulot. Par contre les wagons de l'avant sont particulièrement bruyants et agités, je remarque alors l'absence des Serpentard. Et de Malefoy.

Après quelques minutes de recherches je trouve enfin le compartiment des trois coupables. Ils sont là assis à discuter, ignorant totalement leurs responsabilités.

\- Non mais vous vous croyez où exactement ?

\- Granger ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, tu veux te reposer un peu ? Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi.

Malefoy tapote la place juste à côté de lui, son bras nonchalamment posé sur le dossier. Comme pour y accueillir sa petite-amie. Cette pensée me donne la nausée et je réplique aussi sec.

\- Tu as perdu la tête Malefoy ! Je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici avec vous pour faire la causette à trois imbéciles de Mangemort comme si de rien n'était !  
\- Pardon ? réplique le blond d'un ton froid.

Aussitôt la porte du compartiment se referme derrière moi, m'emprisonnant avec les Serpentard. Malefoy n'a pas dû apprécier mon commentaire, car il s'avance doucement mais méchamment vers moi. Alors qu'il tend la main dans ma direction, et que mon corps tremble comme une feuille, une voix annonce dans le train « Tous les élèves sont invités à se changer, nous arriverons à la gare dans quelques minutes ». Je lâche un soupir et lance, avant de me retourner :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi Malefoy, je dois aller me préparer.  
\- Oh ! Mais tu n'en as pas besoin Granger. Tu es déjà changée, et nous aussi. Quel heureux hasard.

Alors que je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, je sens une main entourer mon poignet, pour arrêter mon geste, et un bras emprisonner ma taille. Le loquet de la porte se verrouille à nouveau, et me voilà bloquée dans les bras du pire Serpentard qui soit. D'un coup sec, Malefoy s'assied et me tire sur ses genoux. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise et de peur, levant les yeux vers les deux autres, j'espère qu'un d'eux va demander à Malefoy d'arrêter ses bêtises. Mais Zabini est tourné vers la fenêtre, il tente d'observer le paysage malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, cherchant surtout à ne pas assister à la scène qui va suivre. Quant à Parkinson, elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin sadique, trop heureuse à l'idée que je me fasse torturer.

Je tire plusieurs fois sur mes bras pour les libérer, mais Malefoy les tient bien serrés autour de ma taille. Il a beaucoup plus de force que moi, c'est sûr.

\- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout, on est impuissante ?

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler au secours ? Je te signale ma belle, que le train est arrêté et que tous les élèves et les professeurs sont déjà descendus.

Effectivement je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions déjà à l'arrêt. Ma panique augmente, et si le plan des Serpentard n'était pas justement de rester dans ce train, jusqu'à son retour à Londres, en me gardant prisonnière pour que je ne puisse pas retourner à Poudlard ? Mais au moment où cette idée germe dans mon esprit, nous entendons des pas qui approchent de la porte. Malefoy se dépêche de me repousser sur la banquette et d'ouvrir le loquet par magie. Je suis debout, prête à courir vers la sortie lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Charlie. Il nous regarde tous avec un air perplexe.

\- Que faites-vous encore là les jeunes ? Tout le monde est déjà dehors.

\- Nous discutions de certains détails, en tant que préfets-en-chef, ajoute Malefoy avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Oui… c'est ça, nous discutions…

Ne voulant pas inquiéter Charlie inutilement, et surtout pour ne pas avoir à avouer ma faiblesse face aux Serpentard, je soutiens l'excuse bidon de Malefoy. En un éclair je sors du compartiment et passe chercher mon sac de cours, mais les garçons ont dû le récupérer pour moi, car je ne le trouve pas où je l'avais laissé. Toutes les valises sont également dehors, en tas, pour être emmenées au château. Je rejoins en vitesse mes amis dans une calèche magique et remercie Ron d'avoir gardé mon sac. Dans un dernier soubresaut, le véhicule se met en marche et nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

 _*POV drago :_

Je n'en reviens pas lorsque Granger ne dément pas mon excuse et va même jusqu'à mentir également au nouveau professeur. Mais à peine est-elle partie en courant vers la sortie, que Weasley prof nous met en garde.

\- Attention à ce que vous faites les Serpentard. On ne peut pas dire que tout le monde va vous apprécier cette année.

Je sens qu'il s'adresse particulièrement à moi dans cet avertissement. Il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il sait que j'aie été interrogé sous Veritaserum après avoir demandé de l'aide à McGonagall. Il est tout aussi méfiant que les autres et est sûrement persuadé que je vais les trahir pendant l'année. C'est fou comme les gens ont si peu confiance dans le sérum de vérité.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, professeur ! Je lance en sortant du train.

Mes deux amis me suivent dehors, et nous prenons la dernière calèche pour Poudlard en silence.


	3. Colocation

La rentrée à Poudlard est plus mouvementée que prévu, nos jeunes héros en apprennent chaque jour un peu plus, à leur dépend.

 _*POV Hermione :_

La répartition des élèves se fait dans une ambiance lourde, chacun redoutant d'être envoyé à Serpentard, bien que certains des élèves de cette maison soient quand même venus à Poudlard. Bien entendu ils sont tous sous surveillance. Les maisons qui accueillent de nouveaux sorciers ne sont pas aussi joyeuses que les années précédentes, seuls quelques applaudissements se font entendre. La plupart des jeunes ont une mine triste et morne, la menace de la guerre plane sans cesse au-dessus de nos têtes. Personne ne sait si le château est assez sûr maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si le professeur McGonagall sera aussi efficace pour nous protéger du danger que l'était notre ancien directeur.

Bizarrement la cérémonie se termine sans aucun nouveau à la table des vert et argent. À croire que tous les jeunes sorciers destinés à tourner mal se sont abstenus de venir en cours cette année. Finalement la directrice énumère les règles du château, avec beaucoup d'ajouts cette année -comme une surveillance constante des couloirs après le couvre-feu -, puis elle nous présente nos nouveaux professeurs.

Je vois bien que l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade, mais je trouve néanmoins cette atmosphère déprimante. Quand les jumeaux étaient là, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il y ait de la bonne humeur, même en temps de crise. On ne peut pas dire que Ron ait également hérité de ce gène-là, puisque depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard il ne fait que tirer la tronche et manger comme un goinfre. Son appétit est toujours présent, malgré la situation de guerre.

Lorsqu'enfin le professeur McGonagall a fini de parler, nous accompagnons les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Je laisse d'ailleurs cette tâche sous la responsabilité de Ginny et Seamus, et me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice. Je ne connais pas l'emplacement des appartements des préfets-en-chef, et je ne compte pas faire le chaperon de Malefoy jusque dans son intimité. J'espère bien que nous avons chacun notre appartement. Mais chanceuse comme je le suis depuis le début de la journée, j'ai bien des doutes. Le couloir jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall est désert, d'habitude à cette heure-ci les élèves traînent toujours, pour digérer leur repas et profiter encore un peu de leurs amis. Ce silence est perturbant, malgré ma faculté à m'isoler il y a toujours du monde autour de moi pour faire du bruit, et depuis le temps je m'y suis habituée. Mais avec les évènements récents et cette lourde atmosphère qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes, je ne me sens pas en sécurité seule dans ce couloir. Mais je ne le reste d'ailleurs pas longtemps, puisque je croise Malefoy arrivant d'un autre couloir. Son sourire malveillant apparaît dès qu'il me remarque, et ses remarques sadiques reviennent à la charge.

\- Alors Granger, comme ça on ment à son professeur ? Je me demande si tu es réellement digne de ta place de préfète-en-chef !

\- Si toi tu es à ce poste, n'importe qui d'autre peut y être aussi !

Ma répartie l'a surpris, car il s'arrête une seconde de sourire méchamment et me regarde fixement. Puis son regard malicieux et un sourire amusé reviennent éclairer son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire sincèrement, c'est un peu déstabilisant je dois dire, surtout que ça lui donne un certain charme. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Malefoy, du charme ? Je dois réellement être fatiguée pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder à ce point, il est vraiment temps que j'aille dormir ! Mais avant ça je dois aller voir McGonagall et régler ce souci d'appartement.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la petite Gryffondor ! On sort enfin la tête de ses bouquins Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle le coup de poing que je t'ai donné en troisième année ?

À nouveau le Serpentard m'observe bizarrement avant de reprendre son air hautain. Cette fois-ci je ne le laisse pas poursuivre, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice. Je suis bien trop fatiguée et perdue dans mes pensées pour continuer une conversation avec Malefoy, il chercherait obligatoirement à me déstabiliser.

Malheureusement je m'aperçois bien vite que le « vert et argent » me suit calmement dans les couloirs, ou il va au même endroit que moi, ou il s'ennuie à mourir et a décidé de me pourrir la journée. Je ne satisfais pas ma curiosité et ne lui pose même pas la question, si je lui adresse la parole il en profitera sûrement. Et puis il me suffit d'attendre pour avoir la réponse à ma question. En chemin nous croisons Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Peeves en plein débat, ils ne nous remarquent même pas lorsqu'ils nous traversent et s'en vont en continuant leur discussion. Je déteste cette sensation d'avoir plongé dans de l'eau glacée, lorsqu'un fantôme vous traverse. Et apparemment c'est aussi le cas de Malefoy, car je l'entends pester :

\- Stupide fantôme !

Mais on peut déjà s'estimer heureux que Peeves ne nous ait pas remarqués, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à nous embêter, et j'aurais encore perdu du temps sur le chemin.

\- Salut les petits tourtereaux !

Je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite.

\- Vous pensiez que je ne vous avais pas vus ? Eh bah si ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux tous seuls dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

\- Et toi Peeves, tu n'avais pas une conversation à finir avec Nick ? répond Malefoy.

\- Elle est finie mon cher ! Alors, je vous écoute…

\- Peeves, nous sommes préfets-en-chef, nous avons tous les droits d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, j'ajoute.

\- Haha ! J'avais parié avec Nick que cette année ce serait toi la préfète-en-chef ! Lui pensait que la vieille McGonagall choisirait quelqu'un de moins proche de Monsieur Potter ! Quant à toi petit Serpentard, je te pensais en prison ! Quelle joie de voir que cette école accueille encore des Mangemorts !

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! éclate Malefoy.

J'hésite à m'approcher de Malefoy pour tenter de le calmer, lorsque le Baron Sanglant traverse le mur devant nous.

\- Peeves ! Je t'interdis de t'en prendre aux élèves de ma maison !

Sur ce, l'esprit frappeur s'enfuit et nous laisse tranquilles pour la soirée. En regardant ma montre, je m'aperçois qu'il est passé 22h et que je dois absolument aller voir la directrice avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Mais apparemment les deux Serpentard ne sont pas du même avis, car à peine ai-je tourné les talons vers l'autre bout du couloir, qu'ils s'empressent de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Une Gryffondor comme préfète-en-chef ? Qu'a donc McGonagall en tête ?

\- Je me le demande aussi Baron. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle peut bien avoir à faire avec une responsabilité pareille ? Elle n'est même pas capable de faire preuve d'autorité, comment peut-elle sanctionner des élèves ?

Tous les deux partent d'un rire mauvais en se tenant le ventre, comme pour montrer à quel point leurs blagues sont hilarantes. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à répliquer et continue donc mon chemin sans me retourner vers eux, même lorsqu'ils m'appellent. J'arrive donc au bureau de la directrice quelques minutes plus tard, avec un Malefoy essoufflé. Il a essayé de me suivre après que j'aie disparu au bout du couloir, mais grâce à Harry, je connais des raccourcis qui m'ont permis de prendre beaucoup d'avance.

La directrice nous ouvre la porte de son bureau, déjà en pyjama et nous invite à entrer. Elle ne semble pas surprise de nous voir arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque je me pose sur un fauteuil devant son bureau, que je comprends pourquoi : la Carte du Maraudeur traîne sur le meuble.

\- Je pensais que Harry l'avait gardée.

\- L'Ordre me l'a confiée pour éviter qu'il cherche vous savez quoi seul.

Je vois bien que Malefoy est largué et ne capte pas un mot de notre échange. Pour éviter d'éveiller plus longtemps sa curiosité, nous changeons de sujet.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux, vous voulez savoir où sont vos appartements.

\- Exactement ! N'importe où me convient, sauf avec cette Miss… avec Granger.

Au regard compatissant que me lance McGonagall, je comprends tout de suite que nous allons partager nos appartements cette année. Quelle plaie ! Je ne me sens absolument pas assez forte pour supporter ce gars toute l'année, et encore moins dans l'intimité. D'ailleurs il proteste un bon moment avant de se résigner à la décision de la directrice. Je vois bien que cette dernière est désolée de m'imposer cette contrainte, mais elle n'a pas le choix, il faut que je surveille Malefoy en permanence cette année. Car on ne peut pas se permettre de faire des erreurs en ce moment, et que je suis la seule en capacité de m'acquitter de cette tâche. Je vais devoir me le coltiner 24h/24, sauf peut-être pendant les heures de sommeil. Et encore ! Qui me dit que je ne vais pas aussi devoir partager ma chambre ? Non, là ça serait quand même abuser. Malgré tout j'ose poser la question.

 _*POV Drago :_

Je crois que je vais vite prendre goût à ce nouveau petit jeu, faire tourner en bourrique Granger. D'autant plus que maintenant elle a de la répartie, chose qui lui manquait cruellement jusqu'à maintenant. Cela m'a surpris lorsqu'elle s'est enfin défendue dans le couloir, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve tout de suite ou qu'elle continue de m'ignorer. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas répliqué en présence du Baron, peut-être se sent-elle moins courageuse lorsqu'elle est face à plusieurs personnes. Ceci dit, je ne me vois quand même pas passer une année entière à me la farcir !

Jamais je n'ai autant détesté McGonagall qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait quand même pu nous épargner les appartements communs. Et puis quelle idée aussi de mettre un garçon et une fille ensemble pour toute une année ! Bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre Granger et moi, je trouve cette décision absurde. D'ailleurs je fais bien comprendre mon point de vue à la directrice. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à m'attarder sur le sujet, je finis par laisser tomber et me résigne à partager mes appartements avec ceux de la Gryffondor. Ce qu'elle peut être têtue cette vieille peau ! Comme la « rouge et or » n'a rien dit, je suppose que ça ne la gêne pas plus que ça de passer son année avec moi. Quoi qu'à voir la tête qu'elle tire en ce moment, j'ai un doute. Mais je ne comprends ses doutes que lorsqu'elle ose enfin ouvrir la bouche et lâche :

\- On aura des chambres individuelles ?

\- Oui Miss Granger, je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre un jeune homme et une jeune femme dans la même chambre tout de même !

Intérieurement j'explose de rire, autant pour la question de Granger que pour la réponse de McGonagall. Genre on nous laisserait dormir dans la même chambre ! Et pourquoi pas dans le même lit pendant qu'elle y est ? Les adultes se voilent la face complètement s'ils pensent que dormir dans des chambres séparées empêche un garçon et une fille de faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire. Même en étant dans des maisons différentes les élèves arrivent à flirter dans le dos des professeurs. La preuve, personne ne m'a jamais surpris dans le dortoir de toutes ces demoiselles au cours de ces six dernières années. Enfin surtout depuis mes quinze ans, avant j'étais bien trop obnubilé par mon père et le retour de Voldemort pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Or depuis deux ans la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de profiter de ma jeunesse. Et je compte bien faire de même pour cette dernière année, Granger n'a pas intérêt à m'en empêcher ! En parlant de ça, je crois bien que j'ai repéré de belles petites frimousses parmi les filles de septième et sixième années. Je sens que je vais devoir batailler avec la Miss-je-sais-tout pour pouvoir inviter qui je veux dans l'appartement.

\- Bon, si vous n'avez plus de question je vais vous indiquer l'emplacement de votre appartement !

McGonagall nous accompagne donc emmitouflée dans son peignoir, jusqu'à notre appartement, qui est situé dans la deuxième tour de l'aile est au dernier étage. Je sais qu'au pied de la première tour il y a l'ancien bureau de Rogue, celui de Weasley prof maintenant. Les deux tours ont une vue sur le pont menant à la Grande Salle. L'entrée est cachée par un tableau et à notre plus grand étonnement c'est le portrait de Dumbledore qui surveille notre porte, Granger et moi avons chacun un mot de passe, le tableau est là pour nous avertir si quelqu'un est derrière la porte ou si quelqu'un a tenté d'entrer en notre absence. La directrice s'en va en nous conseillant de trouver au plus vite un mot de passe personnel, car « Phénix » est un mot trop facile à trouver pour assurer la sécurité de l'appartement. Je propose donc à Granger de donner son mot de passe au portrait pendant que j'irai visiter l'intérieur et d'inverser ensuite. Elle paraît surprise que j'aie une idée intelligente, à croire qu'elle me prend réellement pour un crétin fini ! Elle m'exaspère quand elle se croit supérieure comme ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passe tout son temps dans les bouquins qu'elle est forcément plus intelligente que les autres. Je me sens obligé de me défendre de ce genre d'attitude.

\- Une Miss-je-sais-tout comme toi doit bien avoir des idées de mot de passe ! Et pas Potter ou Weasley, comme n'importe qui pourrait le deviner. Ou encore « j'aime les cours » ! Hein ?

\- Ce que tu peux être puéril Malefoy ! se fâche la « rouge et or »

C'est fou à quel point je peux aimer la mettre en colère aussi facilement ! Lorsqu'elle s'énerve, ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur incroyable et tout son corps est tendu comme un arc. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il me suffirait de la toucher du bout des doigts pour qu'elle explose, pourtant son visage colérique est tellement craquant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle, craquante ? Même pas dans le pire de mes cauchemars. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a beaucoup changé physiquement et qu'elle a enfin pris confiance en elle que je vais la trouver à mon goût. Ni parce que ses yeux pétillent sans cesse d'une lueur différente et envoûtante, ni parce que ses magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulent gracieusement dans son dos et sur ses épaules, glissant jusque sur sa poitrine joliment mise en valeur par cette chemise entrouverte. Et surtout pas à cause de ses lèvres fines et roses qui ne réclament qu'un peu de douceur, tout comme ses hanches parfaitement dessinées où l'on peut facilement accrocher ses mains pour la tenir fermement contre soi. Jamais !

\- Malefoy, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

Sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, elle s'est penchée légèrement vers moi et a posé sa main sur mon bras, comme pour me ramener sur terre.

Merlin ! Je viens de fantasmer sur Granger !


	4. Cours de Potions

Le premier cours de l'année, avec Charlie Weasley, ne se passe pas réellement comme l'auraient prévu nos deux préfets-en-chef.

 _*POV Drago :_

Je recule brusquement et entre en vitesse dans l'appartement, je n'ai nullement envie de me retrouver aussi proche du visage de la Gryffondor après les pensées que j'ai eues.

Faisant un petit tour sur moi-même, j'observe les lieux. La pièce principale est assez vaste, composée d'un séjour et d'un coin cuisine. Étrangement, ils ont réussi à créer un espace rectangulaire dans une tour ronde, la magie fait des miracles ! À gauche trois canapés placés en « U » sont installés face à une cheminée, les limites du salon se définissent par un grand tapis persan chocolat qui englobe les trois canapés et la table basse. Une table à manger et ses quatre chaises se dressent contre le mur de la chambre de droite, en face il y a le coin cuisine avec un plan de travail en « L » qui est complété en « U » par un bar et ses chaises hautes. Tout le mobilier est en bois de hêtre, le parquet au sol est en chêne, et les murs sont peints de couleur beige et taupe - comme le tissu des canapés. Le tout est lumineux et moderne, pas une seule touche de rouge ou vert - pour éviter d'éventuels conflits Serpentard/Gryffondor. La bibliothèque en forme d'escalier tient contre le mur de la chambre de gauche, seuls quelques livres y sont rangés mais Granger la remplira certainement bientôt. Un couloir sépare la pièce en deux, menant aux chambres et à la terrasse. Cette dernière est éclairée par la pleine lune, en m'avançant sur celle-ci je peux observer une partie du lac - la vue sur le château est sublime. Lorsque je retourne dans le séjour, Granger est en train de scruter minutieusement chaque mètre carré de la pièce. Je la contourne et sors rapidement pour changer mon mot de passe.

Le portrait de Dumbledore est bien moins bavard que l'était notre ancien directeur. Il ne fait même pas de commentaire lorsque je lui donne mon mot de passe, c'est assez perturbant.

 _*POV Hermione :_

L'appartement des préfets-en-chef est magnifique. Le tout dans les tons beige et taupe est très moderne. La décoration simple et impersonnelle nous permettra de personnaliser les lieux à notre façon. Bien entendu la bibliothèque ne restera pas vide aussi longtemps. Malefoy est sur le balcon lorsque je visite les lieux, et dès qu'il rentre il ressort pour changer son mot de passe. Je profite de son absence pour visiter les deux chambres, elles sont plus petites que le séjour mais néanmoins spacieuses. Un lit baldaquin trône au fond de la pièce, encadré par deux petites tables de chevet du même bois sombre - du noyer. Le bureau, en face, est également en bois de noyer tout comme sa chaise - dont l'assise est recouverte de velours - et la grande armoire appuyée contre le mur en face de la porte, juste à côté du lit. Les lampes qui éclairent la pièce sont toutes des chandeliers - en acier noir - composées de bougies magiques. Le sol est recouvert de moquette douce, et celui de la salle de bain est fait de carrelage blanc cassé.

Ce n'est que lorsque je décide de prendre la chambre de gauche que les couleurs de Gryffondor se mêlent à la décoration. Les murs se peignent d'un rouge rubis avec quelques touches de doré. La moquette, les draps et l'assise de la chaise de bureau sont à présent de mêmes teintes rouges et dorées que les murs. Le tout est un peu sombre à mon goût, je prends donc note de demander à la directrice une autorisation de changer la décoration. La salle de bain, elle, reste blanche. La baignoire d'angle est immense, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, on pourrait y entrer à deux. À peine l'idée me passe par la tête que je la chasse immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de prendre mon bain avec quelqu'un, et puis quoi encore !? Les lavabos sont face à la baignoire, du côté droit de la pièce, il s'agit d'une magnifique double vasque blanche encastrée dans un meuble de bois de frêne. Le meuble à double porte est surmonté d'un miroir également encadré de bois de frêne, et un porte-serviettes y est accroché. Sur celui-ci repose un tissu rouge pour s'essuyer les mains, identique aux autres serviettes - plus grandes - proches de la baignoire, servant pour le corps et les cheveux. Une grande fenêtre est placée au-dessus de la baignoire, heureusement les vitres sont floutées à la demande. Ce qui empêche les soucis de voyeurisme lorsque quelqu'un prend sa douche. Ici le risque est minime, grâce à la hauteur de notre appartement, même si certains élèves farceurs inventent toutes sortes d'objets volants.

Je retourne dans le séjour avec l'intention de visiter la terrasse, mais Malefoy se plante devant moi au moment où je sors de ma chambre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi ta chambre sans me demander mon avis ?

\- Premièrement je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, je peux très bien prendre la chambre qu'il me plaît ! Deuxièmement, si la chambre ne te convient pas tu peux aussi me demander gentiment d'échanger avec toi. Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerais faire un tour sur la terrasse.

Sur ce, je le contourne et me dirige vers la porte vitrée. Une main me rattrape par le bras et me tire en arrière. Malefoy me tient à présent contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille et une main agrippant toujours mon poignet. Je suis dos à lui, son visage est proche de mon oreille et je sens sa respiration dans ma nuque. Cette position me dérange, être ainsi à ça merci est dangereux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque je sens ses lèvres frôler mon oreille.

\- Ne fais pas ta maline avec moi Granger. Tu sais ce que je réserve aux filles qui me tiennent tête ?

Il doit prendre mon silence pour un non car il ajoute, encore plus lentement :

\- Je m'arrange pour qu'elles perdent tous leurs moyens, et je prends le contrôle sur leurs pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Malefoy ?

Je regrette ma question au moment même où je l'ai posée. Un rictus résonne dans la gorge du Serpentard, il resserre son étreinte sur ma taille et me colle davantage à son torse. Son autre main libère mon poignet, dégage mes cheveux de ma nuque et enserre doucement ma gorge. Alors Malefoy attrape le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents et le mordille légèrement, avant de faire pareil avec mon cou. Des frissons me parcourent de la tête aux pieds, jamais je n'avais ressenti ces sensations si mystérieuses et envoûtantes. Le petit soupir que je lâche me fait sursauter, rapidement je me rends compte de la situation dans laquelle je suis et me dégage de l'emprise du blond. Le repoussant violemment, je m'écarte le plus possible de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

Son petit sourire sadique me met hors de moi, s'il pense avoir le contrôle sur moi avec ses bêtises, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un avoir le dessus sur moi, et encore moins Malefoy. Ce crétin me le payera cher, s'il veut jouer : que la partie commence !

 _*POV Drago :_

Lorsque la Gryffondor lâche un petit soupir, mon corps tout entier pulse de désir. Je rêve de lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Alors que je ne m'y attends pas, la « rouge et or » me repousse de toutes ses forces. Furieuse, elle me fusille du regard et tente en vain de me mettre en garde. Malheureusement pour elle son corps tremble, et je sais ce que cela veut dire : elle frissonne de plaisir, ce que je lui ai fait lui a énormément plu. Pourtant je ne continue pas ma séance de torture et la laisse regagner sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Mesdames, Messieurs, la partie a commencé !

Le réveil n'est pas agréable, autant la chambre est confortable et chaleureuse, autant les heures de sommeil que j'ai accumulées cette nuit n'étaient pas suffisantes. Je ne ferme plus l'œil depuis près de deux mois, depuis que je suis allé voir McGonagall pour lui demander sa protection. Je sais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour ma propre survie, mais aussi celle de ma mère. Lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle de mon envie de fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je lui ai également fait promettre de protéger ma mère. Des mains de Voldemort mais aussi de mon père. À l'instant même où il a appris pour ma défection et notre fuite, sa colère a retenti à travers toute la ville. Les Mangemorts s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, massacrant le plus d'innocents possible, en laissant toujours le même mot « la trahison est punie sans scrupules ». Comme si les serviteurs de Voldemort étaient capables d'une once de bonté envers leurs victimes. Le professeur de Potions m'a fait parvenir une fiole contenant de l'élixir de « sommeil sans rêve », mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en la famille Weasley pour laisser leur fils m'empoisonner dans mon sommeil en toute innocence. En parlant de Weasley prof, celui-ci est bien trop protecteur avec Granger pour que je puisse agir à ma guise, il faut absolument que je l'éloigne de ma proie. Il ne fera que freiner mes plans et m'empêcher de me défouler un peu. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'il a le béguin pour cette Gryffondor ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il la regarde !

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ce ne peut être que Granger, Blaise et Pansy n'ont pas encore mon mot de passe et la « rouge et or » ne les aurait jamais laissé entrer. C'est d'ailleurs sa voix que j'entends à travers la porte :

\- Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas traîner il est déjà tard. Oh ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour justifier ton retard auprès des profs.

\- Dégage Granger, ta voix abîme mes tympans !

Je sais que je l'ai vexée lorsque je l'entends m'insulter de l'autre côté de la porte « crétin ! ». À ta guise demoiselle !

Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant que les cours de Potions sans Severus, Weasley prof est un crétin sans cervelle. Ses cours sont plats et sans aucun intérêt, je ne comprends pas l'admiration que je vois pétiller dans les yeux de Granger. Ni celle dans les yeux de toutes les filles de la classe. Mon dieu ! Pansy, pas toi ! Ce gars n'est qu'un moins que rien, comment peut-on lui trouver un quelconque charme ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est grand, mince, bien bâti et qu'il a des dents parfaitement alignées qu'on peut le considérer beau ! Et pourquoi la vieille a engagé un professeur de tout juste 24 ans ? Il est trop jeune pour savoir donner des leçons et se faire respecter par des adolescents. OK ! Absolument toute la classe est silencieuse, mais c'est le cas uniquement parce que c'est son premier cours et parce que les élèves sont trop fatigués pour dire quoi que ce soit !

 _*POV Hermione :_

Me réveiller dans ma chambre à Poudlard était réellement un pur bonheur. Le soleil était encore faible lorsque je me suis extirpée de mes couvertures, il me restait tellement de temps que j'ai pu profiter pleinement de l'immense baignoire de ma salle de bain. J'ai même bu mon thé sur le balcon, lorsque le soleil s'est levé, sa chaleur douce et le vent léger m'ont accueillie agréablement. J'étais suffisamment de bonne humeur pour me risquer à aller toquer à la porte de Malefoy, pour le prévenir de son retard. Comme je m'y attendais il m'a envoyée balader. Cela n'a absolument pas entamé ma bonne humeur, je n'ai lâché qu'une petite remarque à son encontre, mais en aucun cas je ne me prendrai la tête pour un gars comme lui.

Le cours de Potions de ce matin, notre tout premier cours de l'année, se déroule à merveille. Notre nouveau professeur, Charlie, est sensationnel dans ce rôle. Il commence par se présenter pour les élèves qui ne connaissent pas encore la célèbre famille Weasley, puis il nous a présenté le programme de l'année. Toutes les filles de la classe buvaient ses paroles et bavaient d'admiration devant ses beaux yeux bleus. Même si j'avoue que Charlie est plutôt pas mal, je ne comprends pas leur besoin de s'emballer à chacun de ses propos.

\- Pour notre premier cours, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux ! Je vais vous placer et nous verrons au fil de l'année quels sont les duos qui fonctionnent le mieux.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes un nombre impair, un de nous sera forcément seul ! Intervient Parkinson.

\- Je constate effectivement que Mlle Rose Madley est absente. Et bien je prendrais un élève avec moi exceptionnellement.

Quand je vous dis qu'absolument toutes les filles de la classe sont des godiches sans cervelle, je n'exagère qu'à peine ! Les cris ont fusé dès la fin de la phrase du professeur, toutes voulaient faire équipe avec lui. Malheureusement pour elles Charlie en avait décidé tout autrement :

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas de voisin. Viens donc travailler avec moi !

Son clin d'œil charmeur est une habitude chez lui, mais il n'échappe pas aux filles, qui grognent de jalousie sur mon passage. Je me serais bien passé de toute cette attention. J'apprécie beaucoup Charlie, mais pas au point de me mettre toutes les filles à dos uniquement pour travailler en binôme avec lui. Bon je dois aussi vous avouer que je ne suis pas particulièrement amie avec les filles de la classe, n'empêche que je ne veux pas être détestée de toute cette foule d'hystériques. Autant les Serpentard que les Gryffondor !

\- Bien, je vais vous demander de vous placer au fond de la salle avec vos affaires, et deux par deux je vais vous appeler pour vous placer ! Lavande Brown avec Neville Londubat, Vincent Crabbe avec Parvati Patil, Théodore Nott avec Seamus Finnigan, Daphné Greengrass avec Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle avec Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley avec Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter avec Pansy Parkinson, Eloïse Cotte avec Gemma Bletchey et Leanne Midgen avec Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Quelle potion devons-nous faire aujourd'hui monsieur ? Questionne Leanne.

\- Je souhaite simplement tester les duos, nous allons donc réaliser une potion simple : l'élixir cérébral de Baruffo ! Déclare-t-il avec ironie. Et on ne soupire pas mademoiselle Bletchey !

Maintenant me voilà coincée au bureau du professeur avec huit paires d'yeux qui me fixent, dix ! Pardon. En plus des huit autres filles de la classe, Ron me jette de temps à autres des coups d'œil pour être sûr que son frère ne va pas me dévorer. Quelle ironie ! J'ai également remarqué que Malefoy n'apporte pas beaucoup d'attention à son chaudron, son regard passe sans arrêt de Charlie à moi, avec en prime un petit sourire diabolique. Qu'est-ce que je hais ce garçon ! Sa voisine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le peu d'attention qu'il lui porte. Greengrass prépare rageusement sa potion, non sans jeter des regards furieux et admiratifs à Charlie et Malefoy. Il serait peut-être temps que cette demoiselle sache pour quels garçons elle craque !

\- Alors Hermione, quelle est la première étape ?

\- Hein ? De ?

\- Et bien de la potion ! Dis-moi, tu n'es pas très concentrée ce matin.

\- Désolée Cha'… Euh ! Professeur ! Je suis effectivement déconcentrée.

\- Si tu m'appelles Cha' devant tout le monde je vais être obligé de t'appeler par ton surnom également ! Ajoute-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Quel surnom ? Je demande.

\- Petit-ange !

Lorsqu'il m'appelle ainsi, je rougis. Il a chuchoté sa dernière phrase, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de nous. Si quelqu'un venait à nous entendre, je ne garantis pas la réputation que je vais me traîner ensuite. Il me donne un léger coup de coude pour attirer mon attention, puis me fait un clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète pas, personne ne nous a entendu.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas prudent, je préfère garder ce genre de marque d'affection pour la vie privée.

\- Pas de souci, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Nous nous sourions avons de nous reconcentrer sur la potion. Toutes les indications sont au tableau, je commence donc par réunir tous les ingrédients demandés. Profitant d'être au fond de la salle, près de la table où sont posés les ingrédients, en même temps que Harry pour lui glisser une petite pique.

\- Harry, ne fais pas cette tête ! Au fond je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que ça la Parkinson.

\- Tu parles, elle est tout juste plus supportable que Bulstrode.

\- Hey ce n'est pas très sympa ce que vous racontez là sur mes amies ! Intervient Greengrass. Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Parle pour toi face de poisson, on sait tous ici que tu es la pire langue de vipère de toute l'école ! Ajoute Gemma lorsqu'elle s'approche de nous.

\- Lorsque vous avez vos ingrédients, revenez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ! Ordonne Charlie.

Harry a le droit à sa part d'insultes lorsqu'il rejoint sa table, j'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Greengrass, elle, est verte de rage. La remarque de Gemma a fait mouche, et la reine des serpents est prête à en découdre. Je sens que son coéquipier va en subir les conséquences, mais ça m'est bien égal. Tranquillement je retourne m'asseoir au bureau de Charlie le matériel en main, et le dépose devant lui. Il me demande d'énumérer les ingrédients et la quantité nécessaire, ainsi que les gestes à accomplir pour réaliser cette potion. Il n'émet aucun commentaire et me laisse travailler. Je commence donc par écraser les baies de gui en poudre pour en verser trois cuillères dans mon chaudron en étain, puis ajoute la queue d'Éruptif. Je m'apprête à prendre une pincée de poil de Boursouf dans un bocal, lorsque je sens un regard scrutateur posé sur moi. Lentement je lève les yeux sur la classe, j'aperçois d'abord celui de Ron, le plus proche. Il est en train de couper la queue d'Éruptif tout en me fixant intensément. Quand nos regards se croisent, il baisse la tête rapidement et se rend compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il vient de commettre. Je l'entends s'excuser auprès de Zabini et marcher en direction du fond de la salle pour chercher une nouvelle queue. Alors je croise cette fois le regard de Greengrass, assise à la table la plus éloignée du bureau du professeur, elle prépare sa potion avec l'aide de Malefoy. Ils semblent avoir presque fini la leur, une étrange fumée jaunâtre sort de leur chaudron. Je sais alors qu'elle sera parfaite, la couleur est exactement celle attendue. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils me fixent tous les deux, l'une en tenant son coutelas d'une façon menaçante, l'autre avec son éternel sourire diabolique et manipulateur. Dieu qu'il est craquant ce sourire !

\- Attention Hermione ! Seulement une pincée !

\- Oui désolée je ne regardais pas la quantité que j'attrapais.

\- Qu'admirais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est que ton frère qui me déconcentre avec ses bêtises, j'ajoute en rigolant, cherchant à dissimuler ma gêne. Il vient de couper sa queue d'Éruptif en petits morceaux, et pour la remplacer il a pris une queue de rat ! Il devrait apprendre à regarder ce qu'il fait de temps en temps.

\- Tu as raison, conclut-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais je pense surtout qu'il devrait arrêter de t'admirer de la sorte durant tout le cours où il va finir par te statufier du regard !

\- Charlie ! Laisse un peu ton frère tranquille avec ça, ce n'est pas simple à gérer un refus amoureux !

Nous explosons de rire tous les deux, nous attirant des regards peu amicaux. Ron baisse à nouveau le regard comme s'il venait d'entendre notre conversation à voix basses, Greengrass se détourne de nous pour se concentrer sur son charmant voisin, et celui-ci perd absolument tout sourire. Malefoy ne m'a toujours pas quittée du regard, il a simplement cessé de s'en amuser, comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié de me voir rire avec Charlie. Quant à sa voisine blonde platine, elle, ne semble pas non plus apprécier l'attention qu'il me porte. Car elle se met soudain bien en avant devant lui, se penchant suffisamment sur le bureau pour laisser son décolleté plongeant apparent à des kilomètres à la ronde, sans que cela ne perturbe outre mesure le Serpentard à ses côtés. J'en connais un autre qui aurait bien voulu profiter du spectacle de plus près.

\- Charlie, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en plein cours et que tu es notre professeur ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de faire une chose pareille ? Je sais très bien qui je suis.

Fabuleux ! Maintenant il cherche à me mentir. Heureusement j'ai au moins le plaisir de constater que Malefoy s'énerve contre sa voisine.

 _*POV Drago :_

\- Drago est-ce que tu peux me passer le flacon de teinture de tormentille à côté de toi s'il te plaît ?

Je lui ferais bien boire sa teinture à ce soi-disant prof de Potions ! Monsieur veut « tester les duos » ? Mon œil oui ! Alors pourquoi il fait équipe avec Granger ? Il sait pertinemment qu'il serait plus intelligent de la laisser travailler seule pour observer ses compétences plutôt que de passer son temps à la faire rire. Son attitude immature n'est pas digne d'un professeur. Et surtout pas équivalente à celle de Severus, comment peut-il être son remplaçant ?

\- Drago ?

\- Hein ? Désolé, tu disais ?

\- Le flacon s'il te plaît.

\- Ah ! Oui, tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est ce professeur qui m'agace, il ne sait même pas faire un cours normal.

\- Ne serais-tu pas plutôt jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à lui envier.

\- Vraiment ? Pas même sa relation intime avec Granger ?

\- Eux ? Une relation intime ? Tu me permettras d'en douter, de plus JE vis avec elle. Et c'est un véritable calvaire, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais envier quoique ce soit à ce prof débile par rapport à sa relation avec Granger.

\- Alors c'est toujours moi ta petite préférée ?

Daphné pose sa question d'une voix langoureuse tout en se penchant ostensiblement sur le bureau, dévoilant alors son décolleté bien fourni. Je n'ose même pas y jeter un regard lorsque je lui réponds, par peur des pulsions qui pourraient m'envahir. Avec une fille pareille à ses côtés, il faut se méfier.

\- Tu le resteras seulement si tu gardes tes chers atouts pour moi seul.

\- Le regard d'envie que me lance monsieur Weasley te dérangerait peut-être ?

\- Passer la nuit avec une traînée ne m'intéresse pas du tout, alors tu me feras le plaisir de cacher ça immédiatement.

Le ton sévère que j'utilise a au moins l'avantage de fonctionner avec cette fille. Elle se redresse enfin et prend un air boudeur avant de glisser discrètement un papier sous ma main, que je lis une fois le cours terminé « Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la classe désaffectée du 3ème après le repas ». Le dessin d'une bouche s'anime à côté du texte, formant un bisou. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.


	5. Une gifle bien méritée

Les tentatives bien que multiples d'Hermione pour sauver l'âme de Drago, sont aussi inutiles que nombreuses. Et ça il n'est pas trop tôt pour s'en apercevoir. Quant au Serpentard, pour lui les occasions de s'amuser sont considérables lorsqu'on devient préfet-en-chef.

 _*POV Hermione_ _:_

Je pense réellement qu'il y a une possibilité de sauver l'âme de Malefoy, il a beau chercher les disputes et fixer les gens avec un regard sadique, je sais qu'au fond il suffit de creuser un peu dans sa carapace pour découvrir sa véritable personnalité. Je suis sûre que sous cette carapace d'arrogance et de méchanceté se cache en réalité une grande sensibilité et un cœur pur. Comme me l'a si bien dit le professeur McGonagall, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur lui et de veiller à ce qu'il laisse définitivement tomber son côté sombre. Pour ça il va me falloir m'armer de courage et de patiente. Déjà pendant les cours d'aujourd'hui j'ai bien failli lui mettre une claque lorsqu'en sortant il m'a glissé à l'oreille « Coucher avec le prof de Potions ne t'aidera pas à avoir de meilleures notes que moi, je resterai toujours le plus fort ! ». Mais quel crétin ! Comme si MOI j'étais capable de ce genre d'atrocité, si je veux de meilleures notes, je travaille pour les avoir. N'empêche que sa blague stupide m'a fait avoir de drôles d'images en tête. Je ne pourrais plus regarder Charlie de la même façon maintenant que je nous ai imaginés… ensemble.

\- Mione on t'a cherchée partout, où étais-tu ? m'interpelle Harry de l'autre bout du couloir.  
\- Désolée, j'étais partie me changer. Je ne voulais pas manger en uniforme, après la chaude journée que nous avons eue.

Nous marchons tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle, l'heure du repas est déjà bien entamée, et mon estomac crie famine. Ginny nous rejoint en chemin, à table nous rencontrons Neville et Luna qui mangent face à face et nous asseyons avec eux. Un peu plus tard ce sont les autres élèves de septième année de notre maison – sauf Éloïse Cotte qui est de Serpentard, et amie avec Gemma - qui nous rejoignent. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, mais je vois bien qu'Éloïse n'est pas à l'aise, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux parmi les siens. Je devrais quand même essayer de faire sa connaissance et de l'intégrer dans le groupe.

\- Et toi Éloïse, qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau prof de Potions ?  
\- Tu as cru que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom Granger ? Et me parler comme si j'étais ton amie ?  
\- Cotte ! Hermione essaie simplement d'être gentille, tu n'es pas obligée de l'agresser ! intervient Ron.

Celle-ci se lève brusquement de sa place et sort de la salle sans se retourner. Gemma à son tour se lève et nous accuse de ne pas avoir été gentils avec elle, puis s'en va à sa suite.

\- Certains devraient réellement se faire soigner ! ajoute Lavande. On est mieux entre Gryffondor.

Je ne suis pas sûre que sa remarque ait plu à Luna, car elle quitte également la Grande Salle, suivie de Neville, qui lance aussi une remarque à Lavande.

\- Super le repas ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je vais me rentrer dans mon dortoir, conclut Seamus.

Chacun notre tour nous nous levons et quittons la table. Harry et Ginny me souhaitent bonne nuit et partent en premier, Ron propose de me raccompagner. Nous marchons d'abord en silence, puis il ouvre la bouche en premier et décide de se jeter à l'eau :

\- Mione, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait cet été. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à m'embrasser.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que je t'ai réellement repoussé. Mais merci de ta sincérité Ron, et pour tes excuses.

Nous continuons de discuter le long du trajet, c'est tellement plus agréable de parler avec lui comme avant. Et de ne plus avoir cette tension entre nous. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant le portrait de Dumbledore celui-ci est endormi sur sa chaise. Je suis obligée de le réveiller pour lui donner mon mot de passe, mais avant ça je souhaite une bonne nuit à Ron.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'entende ton mot de passe ? Pas vrai ?  
\- Ron, je suis préfète-en-chef, je ne peux pas me permettre de divulguer l'accès à mes appartements. Et tu sais très bien qu'il me suffirait d'un sort pour prononcer mon mot de passe sans que tu l'entendes. Je souhaite simplement te souhaiter bonne nuit et rentrer me coucher, seule.  
\- Alors tu as peur que je te suive à l'intérieur ?  
\- Ron…  
\- Il me semble qu'elle t'a gentiment dit de te casser et de la laisser tranquille Weasley Belette ! Écoute-la donc, intervient Malefoy qui est arrivé doucement derrière nous.  
\- Va mettre ta sale face de fouine ailleurs Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de perroquet, ajoute à son tour Ron.  
\- Bonne nuit Ron ! On se verra demain au déjeuner.  
\- Bonne nuit Mione, fais attention à toi.

Enfin décidé à partir, Ron se retourne et disparaît à l'angle du couloir. Dès qu'il n'est plus visible, je me retourne face à Malefoy et le jauge méchamment.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Malefoy, encore moins en ce qui concerne mes amis.  
\- Du calme Granger, je n'ai fait que te débarrasser d'un horrible pot de colle. Tu devrais me remercier, plutôt que de te fâcher.  
\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Demande la lune pendant que tu y es !

Sur ce je donne mon mot de passe à Dumbledore, sans que Malefoy parvienne à l'entendre, et entre dans le séjour. D'un coup de baguette j'allume toutes les chandelles, la pièce est soudainement éclairée. Ce qui me rassure car j'entends Malefoy entrer derrière moi. Apparemment on doit chacun donner notre mot de passe pour entrer, parce que la porte s'est refermée de suite après mon passage. Apparemment cela n'a pas plu à mon collègue, qui ne se retient pas pour insulter le pauvre portrait de notre ancien directeur.

\- Bien Granger, maintenant que nous sommes seuls et qu'aucune oreille ne traîne par-là, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me remercier ?  
\- Malefoy, laisse tomber.

Il se rapproche de moi et attrape mon poignet avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser ce qu'il a en tête. Son habituel rictus sadique est de retour, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur métallique et alors je comprends que son côté prédateur est de retour. Il est en chasse et je suis sa proie. Ce garçon est le diable en personne, il sait parfaitement mettre les gens mal à l'aise. C'est exactement mon cas en ce moment même, je suis prise de panique à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître, je le fixe droit dans les yeux et ne baisse à aucun moment le regard. Céder devant lui serait la pire des erreurs, je deviendrais alors une cible facile et fragile.

Puis je me rappelle que je dois l'intégrer parmi les "gentils" et ne plus le juger. Faire en sorte qu'il reste quelqu'un de bien et ne se retourne pas contre nous, briser sa carapace et réussir à atteindre son âme.

\- Merci Malefoy. J'espère que tu m'as aidée parce que tu avais réellement envie de rendre service.  
\- Tu penses que j'ai fait ça par intérêt ?  
\- Non justement. Je suis presque fière de toi !  
\- Comment ça presque ?  
\- Tu pouvais me rendre service sans être agressif avec Ron, mais tu t'améliores.  
\- Si tu t'imagines une seconde que je cherchais à être gentil, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Je voulais simplement me débarrasser de la belette au plus vite. Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
\- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
\- Ce soir pour notre première ronde, je veux m'occuper du troisième étage.  
\- À ta guise Malefoy !

Il relâche enfin mon poignet, satisfait de ma réponse, persuadé que j'ai cédé. Il se trompe, je ne souhaite qu'éviter les conflits et améliorer nos relations. Si je lui fais comprendre qu'un terrain d'entente est possible, si chacun y met du sien, il se confiera alors plus librement et l'accès à sa vraie personnalité sera alors simplifié.

 _*POV Drago_ _:_

Granger est définitivement incompréhensible, ou alors complètement idiote. En tout cas moi j'ai ce que je voulais, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Daphné sans que la Miss-je-sais-tout vienne nous déranger. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce moment de détente, surtout en compagnie d'une si belle jeune fille. Un peu casse-pieds et très vulgaire, mais avec les atouts qu'il faut là où il faut.

\- Granger, j'y vais !  
\- N'oublie pas de bien regarder dans toutes les salles ! Les élèves ont parfois plein d'imagination !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petite lionne, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Pour jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs, je lui lance un de mes sourires charmeurs qui plaisent tant aux filles. Je vois tout de suite l'effet escompté sur son visage, elle baisse légèrement les yeux avec un petit sourire conquis et glisse une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. L'évocation du surnom que je lui ai donné la fait également rougir. Son air timide et touché est adorable, on aurait envie de la croquer. Enfin, si on est suffisamment stupide pour tomber sous le charme d'une fille comme elle. Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas mon cas.

Pour m'en convaincre un peu plus, je tourne les talons rapidement et file vers ma chambre pour me changer. Au passage j'en profite pour me doucher, les journées sont chaudes et je ne souhaite pas recevoir des remarques désobligeantes de la part de Delphine. Dans mon placard je trouve vite fait une tenue idéale : une chemise bleu clair légèrement décolletée, pour laisser la possibilité aux filles d'admirer ma musculature, comme la chemise est un peu serrée je sais que tout mon buste est mis en valeur. Un jean foncé, tout aussi avantageux pour mettre en avant mes muscles. Le tout est agréable à voir dans le miroir. Lorsque je sors de ma chambre, Granger est assise dans le canapé du salon et se tourne vers moi. Elle s'est également changée, elle porte une petite jupe fleurie taille haute, dont la ceinture souligne parfaitement sa taille. En haut elle a enfilé un t-shirt beige, glissé dans sa jupe. Un joli collier de plume repose sur sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle se lève, je peux voir qu'elle porte des ballerines assorties à sa jupe. Ses cheveux sont retenus par une pince, dont quelques mèches rebelles tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Comme elle me fixe obstinément, je me rapproche pour l'intimider. À tout juste un mètre d'elle je sens son parfum sucré, elle a maquillé très légèrement ses yeux.

\- On va à un rendez-vous galant Granger ?  
\- Et toi Malefoy ?

Elle me cherche ma parole ! Je vais faire qu'une seule bouchée de toi petite lionne, évite de me chercher. Granger attrape sa veste en jeans et repose ce qu'elle était en train de faire sur la table basse : des devoirs ! Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Se tournant brièvement vers moi, elle lance « On y va ? », avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre et ferme le portrait derrière moi.

\- Dites-donc jeunes gens ! Vous sortez bien tard pour un premier jour de cours.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore, nous sommes préfets-en-chef, il est de notre responsabilité de surveiller les couloirs après le couvre-feu, intervient Granger.  
\- Oh ! Madame McGonagall a sans doute oublié de me prévenir. Dans ce cas n'oubliez pas votre insigne de préfet !

Mince ! Mon insigne ! Je fais vite demi-tour et le récupère sur mon bureau. Bien sûr Miss-je-sais-tout l'a déjà sur elle. Je constate avec plaisir qu'elle m'a attendu, et elle ne me fait pas de commentaire désagréable sur mon oubli. Nous partons en silence en direction de la Grande Salle, à partir de là nous partirons chacun de notre côté. Sur le chemin nous croisons un groupe de Serpentard de première année traînant au hasard en discutant.

\- Hey les mômes ! Dans vos dortoirs immédiatement !  
\- Allez Drago, on est de ta maison. Tu ne vas pas nous punir quand même !  
\- Je ne te connais pas gamin, alors ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Vous dégagez d'ici ou c'est à votre directeur que j'en touche un mot. Pour ton insolence j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard.

Surpris, le groupe s'en va en direction des cachots. Granger aussi est surprise, elle me regarde comme si je me baladais en slip.

\- Ferme la bouche Granger ! Tu vas gober une mouche.  
\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes ton rôle autant à cœur.  
\- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais un profiteur de première classe ? Un crétin qui se contente de pavaner dans les couloirs ? Désolé de te décevoir.  
\- Oh ! Non je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

La « rouge et or » est paniquée à l'idée de m'avoir vexé, c'est trop mignon. Enfin, pas mignon non… Plutôt pathétique… Je m'embrouille dans mes propres pensées.

\- Allez t'inquiète pas ma petite lionne, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. On continue ?  
\- Merci Malefoy.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Non, rien, oublie.

Je sais qu'à nouveau ce petit surnom lui a plu, le rouge lui est monté aux joues à l'instant même. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Mais d'abord j'ai des occupations qui m'attendent, je dois vite filer au troisième. Je prends les premiers escaliers que je rencontre proches de la Grande Salle et grimpe à toute vitesse. En un rien de temps je repère la salle de classe désaffectée et pousse la porte. Daphné est là, assise sur le bureau au fond de la pièce, je ferme à clé grâce à un sort et masque la vitre par la même occasion. Je m'approche d'elle d'une démarche féline tout en déboutonnant lentement ma chemise, celle-ci tombe au sol derrière moi. Bientôt j'arrive près du bureau, Daphné semble ravie de me voir aussi désireux de la prendre. D'un coup sec j'arrache tous les boutons de sa chemise gris clair, elle sait bien qu'il s'agit de ma couleur préférée et sait en profiter à son avantage. Car dessous son haut, je découvre qu'elle porte également un soutien-gorge de même couleur. Tout en dentelle, il met parfaitement en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Sans même prendre le temps de lui retirer sa jupe, je me contente de faire voler sa petite culotte à l'autre bout de la salle.

 _*POV Hermione_ _:_

Cela fait déjà presque une heure que Malefoy est parti de son côté faire une ronde aux étages trois et quatre. J'ai bientôt fini mon tour et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer seule. Il devrait avoir fini depuis longtemps, le connaissant il n'a pas dû inspecter tous les recoins autant que moi, et je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré à notre dortoir. Enfin, j'espère. Je décide donc de monter au troisième vérifier si je le croise, après je testerai le quatrième. Lorsque j'atteins le palier de l'étage des voix résonnent dans le couloir, suffisamment proches pour que j'en reconnaisse certaines. Il y a celle de Malefoy, plus forte que les autres, et celles de deux Serpentard bien connus : Parkinson et Zabini.

\- Les gars vous n'êtes pas sympas avec moi, je suis préfet-en-chef, je ne peux pas vous attribuer un statut privilégié sans courir un risque !  
\- Désolés, on va se rentrer au dortoir, lui répond Zabini, avec amusement.  
\- Et la prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, blague Malefoy.  
\- Parle pour toi vieux !

La voix de Zabini s'est rapprochée de l'escalier où je suis. Par peur qu'ils pensent que je les espionnais, je sors tranquillement comme si je passais par là par hasard. Parkinson était plus proche que je pensais, car elle manque de me rentrer dedans lorsque je sors de la cage d'escalier.

\- Fais attention où tu poses les pieds Granger ! La prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te faire retourner de là d'où tu viens, la tête la première !  
\- Toujours aussi charmante Parkinson ! Tu devrais envisager le bénévolat ou la charité, ça t'irait à merveille.

J'entends Malefoy exploser de rire et Zabini pouffer discrètement. Un regard noir de la jeune fille leur intime le silence. Elle passe à côté de moi en me donnant un coup d'épaule volontaire, Zabini me lance un regard amusé et suit sa camarade dans les escaliers. Tandis que Malefoy attend plus loin, les mains posées sur les hanches d'un air nonchalant. Je m'attends à une remarque acerbe ou un commentaire sur ma présence au troisième, mais rien ne vient. À la place il se contente d'afficher un sourire sadique et de me faire signe de le suivre, ce que je fais, soulagée de la facilité avec laquelle je me suis sortie de cette situation. Une fois que je l'ai rejoint, il pose son bras sur mes épaules comme si nous étions amis, et recommence à marcher en direction de notre appartement.

\- Ah Granger ! Tu as réellement de la chance d'avoir croisé Pansy quand elle était de bonne humeur.  
\- Elle ? De bonne humeur ?  
\- Je t'assure que si elle avait été en rogne, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu avec ta blague à trois sous.  
\- Si ma blague était si nulle, pourquoi Zabini et toi étiez morts de rire ?  
\- Parce qu'on s'imaginait à la perfection la réaction qu'aurait dû avoir Pansy.

Je ne relève pas la remarque et file vers notre appartement, retirant au passage le bras de Malefoy de mes épaules. Celui-ci se décide enfin à me suivre lorsque j'arrive au bout du couloir. Nous montons donc au dernier étage en silence. Alors seulement je me rappelle de la remarque de Zabini.

\- Pourquoi Zabini t'a fait cette remarque ?  
\- Quelle remarque ?  
\- « Parle pour toi ».  
\- Donc tu écoutais aux portes ?  
\- Concrètement je n'étais pas derrière une porte, et non j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter. Je montais simplement pour te chercher. Alors ?  
\- Disons que mon meilleur ami connaît ma façon de m'amuser depuis toutes ces années.

L'arrivée devant notre porte coupe court à notre discussion. Car la directrice nous attend de pied ferme devant celle-ci. Elle est encore en peignoir - image assez étrange de McGonagall - et tapote furieusement du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

\- Malefoy, je vous attendais.  
\- Moi madame ? Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire ?  
\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le quatrième étage n'a pas été vérifié ? Et que faisiez-vous durant tout votre temps de ronde dans une salle désaffectée avec Miss Greengrass ?

Franchement je ne me croyais pas capable de gifler Malefoy, et certainement pas devant la directrice. N'empêche que je l'ai fait.

 _*POV Drago_ _: _

Disons que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Ni de la part de la directrice, ni de celle de Granger. Ceci dit je ne savais pas que McGonagall faisait surveiller ses élèves, je dois absolument découvrir comment. En attendant, j'ai très mal à la joue. Granger se tient droite devant moi, l'air d'autant plus agressif maintenant que je sais qu'elle est capable de me frapper devant la directrice. Et cette dernière a le culot de sourire derrière la « rouge et or ».

\- Bien Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que tout est dit. Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir confié ce poste. Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Sur ce elle s'éloigne vers son bureau, me laissant seul face à la lionne. Qui a maintenant le regard baissé sur ses mains, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de m'avoir giflé. Par désespoir peut-être ou stupidité, je pose doucement ma main sur le bras de la Gryffondor.

\- Granger, je vais tout t'expliquer...  
\- Ne me touche pas ! hurle celle-ci, repoussant par la même occasion mon bras. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance et que tu prenais à cœur ta mission de préfet-en-chef, mais je vois que ce n'était qu'une opportunité pour toi de te taper toutes les nanas que tu voulais. Tu me dégoûtes !

Granger tourne les talons et rentre dans notre appartement sans que je ne parvienne à me justifier. Et merde ! Pourquoi m'être fait surprendre par Granger me met autant en colère contre moi-même ? Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre, et surtout je le passe avec qui je veux. Bon certes je n'étais pas en temps libre, mais même ! Bref je m'embrouille tout seul. Je retourne à ma chambre, trouvant bien sûr un séjour vide. Que la semaine va être longue !

Le réveil quant à lui est agréable. Pour une fois je me lève comme une fleur sans même ressentir de la fatigue, la journée ne s'annonce pas si mal finalement. Mis à part la colère de Granger que je vais devoir supporter, je suis presque d'humeur à m'amuser. Je sors donc de ma chambre habillé et douché, prêt pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours. Ma robe de sorcier sur le dos, ma baguette dans la poche et mon insigne de préfet fièrement accroché sur ma chemise blanche, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte pour aller en cours, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule. Granger entre en trombe dans la pièce, manquant de me rentrer dedans.

\- Bouge de là Malefoy !  
\- Parle pour toi Miss-je-suis-levée-aux-aurores-pour-aller-en-cours !  
\- Aux aurores ? Malefoy je viens juste chercher mes bouquins pour les cours de cette après-midi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il est déjà une heure. La pause repas est bientôt finie.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis reposé, j'ai dormi toute la matinée. Et lorsqu'elle en prend conscience, Granger explose de rire. Avant de filer dans sa chambre. Je sens que ça va être la galère aujourd'hui. Je suis à peine arrivé devant la salle de cours que M. Flitwick me sermonne déjà.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, mes collègues m'ont signalé votre absence en cours ce matin. J'espère que vous avez une bonne justification !  
\- Monsieur Flitwick soyez indulgent avec Malefoy, il doit se remettre de cette nouvelle si attristante pour lui, ajoute ironiquement un élève de Gryffondor.  
\- Quelle nouvelle Monsieur Finnigan ?  
\- Et bien qu'il ne fasse pas le poids en tant que préfet-en-chef face à Hermione. Et qu'il s'est pris une sacrée raclée hier par une fille, voyons !  
\- Vos blagues ne sont pas amusantes Monsieur Finnigan. Veuillez regagner vos places à présent. Le cours va commencer.

La rage bouillonne en moi lorsque le « rouge et or » déverse son flot de stupidités. Comment est-il au courant pour hier soir ? Serait-ce Granger qui lui en aurait parlé ? Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Pourtant je la surprends en plein fou-rire avec ses amis, me jetant de temps à autre des regards amusés. Quelle garce ! Elle va me le payer. Même mes amis se joignent à mon humiliation.

\- Bah alors, Drago ! T'as oublié de te réveiller ?  
\- Mais non Blaise tu ne comprends pas, il était tellement assommé par la droite de Granger qu'il ne s'est réveillé que ce midi.  
\- Ce n'était pas une droite ! Mais une gifle ! je fais remarquer.  
\- Oh ! Pardon. Mais quelle frappe de nana ! Moi je t'aurais collé une droite à sa place.  
\- Oui mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi violent que toi Pansy chérie.

À l'évocation de ce surnom débile, Pansy lance une claque sur l'épaule de son copain avant de rentrer dans la classe pour prendre place. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent ces deux-là. Même pas capable de me soutenir face aux Gryffondor. Quelle poisse, j'aurais dû me trouver des amis plus fidèles.


	6. Anniversaire surprise

Hermione fête ses 18 ans avec ses amis, mais ses drôles de rencontre avec Drago lui font tourner la tête. Surtout à partir de maintenant!

 _*POV Drago :_

Depuis que Granger m'a giflé, plus rien ne va comme je l'espérais. Les autres maisons me prennent pour un mec faible, et les filles me fuient comme la peste depuis que Granger a fait courir la rumeur que je suis préfet-en-chef uniquement pour avoir toutes les filles que je veux dans mon lit. Même si elle n'a pas complètement tort, j'aurais préféré que cela ne se sache pas. Maintenant seule Daphné ose encore m'approcher. Et je dois avouer que coucher avec la même fille faute de mieux, c'est assez horrible comme situation. L'autre jour j'avais presque réussi à charmer une belle Serdaigle, lorsque Granger est arrivée et a lancé « Malefoy ce matin ta copine blonde, tu sais celle qui est sortie de ta chambre à moitié nue, m'a demandé si elle aurait une chance de te revoir ce soir. Mais entre nous on sait bien que chaque jour tu t'en trouves une différente. La pauvre elle est partie en pleurs ! C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Ah oui ! Poupée numéro quatre. Tu devrais être plus original de temps en temps ». Puis elle est partie comme si de rien n'était, du coup la belle Serdaigle m'a giflé et est également partie. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie sexuelle depuis quelques jours. Sachant que la fameuse blonde pas très habillée n'était qu'un mythe créé de toutes pièces par cette garce de Gryffondor. Parce que je ne peux bien évidemment pas ramener de filles dans l'appartement, ni Daphné ni aucune autre. Même mes amis Serpentard ne sont jamais venus. Granger y veille particulièrement. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de faire entrer Daphné discrètement pour la nuit, mais Granger se trouvait toujours prête à nous accueillir, assise sur le canapé, nous faisant sursauter avec un raclement de gorge. Parce que bien sûr elle laissait les bougies éteintes pour nous faire croire que nous avions réussi notre coup. Nous avons essayé plusieurs fois de faire le forcing mais dès que nous insistions légèrement, McGonagall apparaissait comme par magie derrière la porte et le portrait de Dumbledore la laissait entrer. Alors elle mettait Daphné à la porte et me menaçait de me retirer mon titre de préfet-en-chef. Et les rares fois où j'ai réussi à voir Daphné dans l'intimité, la « rouge et or » me lançait toujours une remarque acerbe quand je retournais dans notre appartement. Comme si elle savait exactement ce que je faisais et où nous étions. Puis le lendemain elle me faisait vivre un vrai cauchemar. À un tel point que j'ai fini par en avoir marre de passer des moments « intimes » avec Daphné. Cette dernière en était particulièrement irritée.

Après quelques jours de recherches intenses et beaucoup de sortilèges puissants, j'ai fini par découvrir comment Granger et McGo avaient été mises au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes. Elles avaient en leur possession la Carte du Maraudeur, une carte connue pour représenter le plan du château et connaître les moindres pas de chaque personne qui s'y trouve. J'ai donc observé Granger plusieurs jours de suite pour découvrir où elle cachait cette carte. Mais elle la gardait toujours sur elle, alors ce matin j'ai fait semblant de lui rentrer dedans et je lui ai pris, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Maintenant tout va pouvoir s'arranger. Je ne sais pas encore comment la faire fonctionner mais je vais trouver.

 _*POV Hermione :_

À la rentrée, lorsque j'ai giflé Malefoy, tout le monde a fini par le savoir. Alors qu'à la base je n'en avais parlé qu'avec Harry et Ron, mais des première année nous ont entendus derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque. Ils ont répandu la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre, pareil pour ses histoires de filles. Du coup, il s'est fait charrier là-dessus pendant un moment. La directrice n'était pas très contente de la situation, mais elle a fini par me confier la Carte du Maraudeur en me faisant promettre de m'en servir pour empêcher Malefoy de faire trop de bêtises avec les filles. Puis quand il a essayé de ramener Greengrass à notre appartement, j'ai dû trouver une nouvelle façon de leur faire face. J'ai recréé le système de la pièce de monnaie que nous utilisions pour les réunions de l'armée de Dumbledore, avec quelques modifications. À chaque fois que les deux tourtereaux essayaient d'insister je n'avais qu'à presser très fort la pièce pour que celle de McGonagall se mette à siffler. Du coup elle rappliquait généralement assez vite, bien sûr le portrait de Dumbledore avait pour ordre de toujours laisser entrer la directrice. Ce plan est jusqu'à maintenant de plus en plus efficace, même si je ne peux pas empêcher Malefoy de voir Greengrass dans des recoins plus ou moins cachés du château. Lorsque je les vois sur la Carte rester longtemps au même point, je m'arrange pour pourrir la vie du « vert et argent » le plus possible. Et finalement j'ai pris un malin plaisir à détruire toutes ses tentatives de flirt, à chaque fois que je le vois près d'une fille, je rapplique pour lui jeter un énième mensonge à la face. Pourrissant ainsi une tentative désespérée et dégoûtant une jeune fille de plus du comportement du prince des Serpentard. Je me doute bien qu'à l'heure qu'il est Malefoy doit me haïr au plus haut point. Mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter puisque les cours de l'après-midi vont commencer, et que bien sûr nous avons cours avec les « vert et argent ». Je sens que cette journée va être longue.

\- Mlle Granger, quelqu'un derrière la porte pour vous, m'avertit le portrait de Dumbledore.  
\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Les jeunes Potter et Weasley.

\- J'arrive !

Les garçons viennent souvent me chercher pour aller en cours. Ils ont peur que Malefoy décide de s'en prendre à moi à cause des rumeurs que j'entretiens à propos de ses « nombreuses conquêtes ». Mais étrangement il n'a encore rien tenté jusqu'ici, se contentant de me râler dessus ou de me maudire intérieurement.

\- Vous savez les gars, il ne va rien m'arriver, je venais juste récupérer mes livres pour l'après-midi. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir me chercher à chaque fois, même si je trouve votre geste adorable.

\- Mione' laisse-nous ce petit plaisir, s'il te plaît !

\- Harry ! OK juste aujourd'hui, mais demain c'est fini. En plus ce sera mon anniversaire, je ne veux pas être harcelée par mes amis.

\- Ça marche mais demain soir on fait la fête hein ?

\- Promis Ron.

Nous voilà partis pour notre premier cours de l'après-midi, avec les Serpentard. Nymphadora nous fait rentrer et comme à leur habitude les garçons se mettent à côté, je me mets donc un rang devant eux. Et devinez qui se place sur la rangée à côté de la mienne ? Malefoy et Greengrass, décidément inséparables. Ce dernier semble étrangement de bonne humeur, même lorsqu'il tourne vers moi son regard métallique, il garde son sourire charmeur. Merlin ! Quel regard ! Je tourne vivement la tête en direction du tableau, pour éviter de croiser encore son regard. Nymphadora note les définitions au tableau et nous commençons enfin le cours, depuis le début de l'année nous avons eu plusieurs cours avec elle et tous se sont très bien passés, c'est une excellente prof. Comme elle est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle sait ce qu'il se passe réellement sur les champs de bataille, elle peut donc nous apprendre à nous battre de la meilleure des façons. Et puis Nymphadora est également Métamorphomage, ce qui ajoute une touche d'humour à ses cours, se transformant parfois devant nous suivant ses humeurs pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde de cette septième année. Mais son implication dans l'Ordre l'oblige à s'absenter de temps en temps, ce qui m'inquiète particulièrement connaissant son état. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que Tonks est enceinte, et peu de personnes le savent, il y a les membres de l'Ordre adultes et jeunes ainsi que McGonagall uniquement. Les autres professeurs et élèves ne le savent pas, sauf Charlie bien-sûr, mais ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps ignorants puisque son ventre va commencer à grossir. Je me demande comment elle va assurer ses cours si elle prend une vingtaine de kilos et qu'elle est souvent malade, j'espère que McGo a prévu un remplaçant.

La journée passe en un éclair et j'essaye me débarrasser des garçons, prétextant vouloir étudier avec les filles et pouvoir me réfugier à la bibliothèque pour y faire mes devoirs. Il est vrai que mon nouvel environnement de travail est confortable, et calme, mais la bibliothèque me manque et je ne souhaite pas tomber sur Malefoy en ce moment.

\- Allez les gars, je ne crains rien jusqu'à l'arrivée des filles, je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps !

\- Mione, dois-je te rappeler que sans la Carte du Maraudeur, tu es t'autant plus vulnérable ?

\- Ron, arrête avec ça, on en a déjà parlé, je vais la retrouver. Et puis Malefoy n'est pas un monstre non plus !

Après quelques arguments bien placés, direction la bibliothèque ! Et surtout grâce à l'aide de Ginny qui a envoyé paître son frère en beauté, sous le regard admiratif et complètement subjugué de Harry. Luna nous a ensuite rejointes et nous avons pu faire nos devoirs ensemble. Quel soulagement de pouvoir passer un peu de temps entre filles. J'adore mes meilleurs amis, mais ce sont des garçons ils ne peuvent pas toujours comprendre les pensées des filles.

\- On rigole bien les Gryffy femelles ? lance soudain la voix moqueuse de Malefoy.  
\- Et toi la fouine et ta bande de Serpy vicieux ? rétorque la rouquine.

\- Moi je suis à Serdaigle, ajoute doucement Luna.

Je ne les avais pas vus arriver, trop absorbée par ma conversation avec mes amies. Maintenant la vue de cette saleté de blondinet et de sa bande m'agace au plus haut point. Surtout lorsque Greengrass est agrippée ainsi à son bras, comme s'il lui appartenait. Soudain je croise le regard métallique de Malefoy, ses iris me transpercent comme s'il s'était agi de lames parfaitement aiguisées. Merlin achevez-moi ! Je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps à un tel regard, heureusement je suis sauvée par l'intervention de Greengrass.

\- Je te dérange Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de regarder MON homme dans les yeux comme ça ?

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! marmonne méchamment l'intéressé, il semble déçu que j'aie dû détourner le regard.

\- Tu peux te garder tes conquêtes Greengrass, je ne récupère pas les déchets des autres !

Sur ce je me lève et récupère mes livres, suivie de mes deux amies, hilares face à la tête que tirent les deux « vert et argent ». Étonnamment j'aperçois Parkinson et Blaise se retenir de rire derrière le couple choqué. Je sens que si je croise Malefoy à l'appartement après ça, je vais le regretter. Pourtant à l'instant je me sens légère et libérée de l'oppression des Serpentard. J'arrive à rentrer dans ma chambre, après avoir raccompagné les filles jusqu'à leur dortoir, sans croiser le chemin de Malefoy. Heureusement pour moi il semble avoir décidé de passer sa soirée ailleurs. La conversation avec Ginny devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, une fois que nous avons raccompagné Luna, me revient en tête.

\- Luna a raison, tu tiens sacrément tête à Malefoy, ce sont les évènements récents qui t'ont fait prendre confiance en toi ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'en troisième année je lui ai mis une droite ! Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas aussi sage que ce qu'on croit.

\- Il va être furax contre toi ce soir, à ta place je ferais attention.

\- Je n'ai pas à faire attention, Malefoy n'a pas à m'approcher un point c'est tout, je ne suis pas son jouet non plus !

\- Tu as raison, en plus c'est un sadique qui adore draguer toutes les nanas pour les faire souffrir. Je crois qu'il mérite une bonne correction !

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait courir toutes ces rumeurs sur lui et ses « conquêtes ». Pour que ces cruches qui se laissent avoir ouvrent enfin les yeux.

Après ça nous avons ri un bon moment avant de nous souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller chacune vers sa chambre. Je sursaute lorsque j'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, sortant de mes pensées brutalement. Mince ! J'ai oublié de retourner me réfugier dans ma chambre, j'étais juste sortie me faire un thé pour me réchauffer. Et me voilà assise devant la cheminée en pyjama.

\- On ne dort toujours pas Granger ?

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

\- Puisque tu m'as traité de déchet, j'ai bien le droit à une compensation pour me réconforter.  
\- Une récompense ? Va te réconforter tout seul.

Je me retrouve soudain plaquée contre le torse du blond qui s'est glissé derrière moi pendant que je me levais du tapis. Je me retourne vivement pour le repousser de toutes mes forces pour l'éloigner, il atterrit sur le canapé mais ne me quitte pas des yeux, au contraire son regard est devenu sadique, s'assombrissant incontestablement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Malefoy tente de me toucher, il n'est pas question que je le laisse recommencer. La dernière fois lorsqu'il m'a embrassée dans le cou je l'ai laissé faire parce que j'étais surprise par ses gestes, mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il m'approche ainsi.

Je pars vers ma chambre, exténuée et prête pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement le Serpentard ne déclare pas forfait aussi facilement, je vois sa main se poser sur la poignée de ma porte, m'empêchant d'entrer. Il est à nouveau derrière moi, décidément je ne devrais pas tourner aussi facilement le dos à mes ennemis.

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir jouer avec moi Granger, TU es mon jouet, et non l'inverse.

\- Malefoy, dois-je te signaler que ce que tu fais s'appelle du harcèlement ? Et que si tu continues je ferai tout pour te faire renvoyer !

\- Tu oserais ?

\- Pour me débarrasser de toi ? Oui ! Si tu t'avises de me toucher encore une fois, tu le regretteras. Je ne suis pas de ces filles stupides qui se laissent agresser par un pervers comme toi et que ça fait en plus fantasmer !

\- Pourtant quand je t'ai embrassée dans le cou tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout de suite. Et dans le train tu n'as rien dit non plus à Weasley prof.

\- La première fois je pensais qu'il fallait que je te laisse une chance de devenir meilleur avant de te dénoncer aux profs, ensuite lorsque tu m'as embrassée dans le cou, j'ai été surprise, voilà tout !

\- Ne me mens pas Granger, je suis sûre que tu as adoré !

Je me retourne face à Malefoy et l'écarte d'un bon mètre avant de lui hurler dessus :

\- Malefoy, grandis un peu ! Toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser quelque chose de gentil de toi ! Tu m'as montré à plusieurs occasions que tu étais un immense pervers complètement insensible qui prend du plaisir à harceler les filles. Et bien sache que moi j'ai les yeux bien ouverts, et que jamais je ne te laisserai t'en prendre à moi, si tu veux jouer et bien on va jouer ! Approche-moi encore et je te fais renvoyer de Poudlard !

Le choc de mes paroles se lit sur son visage, il s'attendait à ce que je sois une fille docile et facile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et cette fois je ne le ménage pas. Il veut se comporter en crétin, et bien je le traiterai ainsi. Je profite de sa surprise pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il se calmera de sitôt mais pour l'instant je me fiche de ses humeurs. Il n'avait qu'à pas poser ses sales pattes sur moi. Furieuse j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, malgré le soulagement que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai entendu Malefoy rejoindre sa propre chambre. Je finis enfin par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent, me sortant de mon rêve si agréable dans lequel je profitais pleinement de deux yeux magnifiquement gris. Bref ! Il est temps de se lever, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et en prime nous sommes vendredi, ce qui veut dire que demain je pourrai dormir autant que je veux ! Alors je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit gâcher ma journée. Je sors tout de même prudemment, par peur de croiser Malefoy de si bon matin. Heureusement pour moi il n'est pas visible dans l'appartement, je peux donc prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement. Juste avant de me précipiter vers la sortie, je suis arrêtée net dans ma course par le bruit familier d'une porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi. Celle de la chambre de Malefoy. Zut !

\- Granger…

\- Malefoy !

\- Mlle Granger, il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour vous ! s'exclame le portrait de Dumbledore.

Sauvée par le gong ! Je me précipite vers la porte, trop heureuse de retrouver mes amis qui m'attendent dans le couloir. C'est étrange, la voix de Malefoy paraissait plus triste qu'en colère, mais cette fois je ne le prendrai pas en pitié, il a intérêt à me prouver qu'il peut devenir bon. Sinon tant pis pour le salut de son âme. Pour l'instant j'ai plutôt intérêt à le fuir toute la sainte journée. Celle-ci passe étonnamment vite d'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes que je croise me souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. Durant le repas j'ai reçu un hibou de mes parents avec une carte enchantée qui entonnait mon air préféré, dans un petit mot ils m'expliquaient qu'Arthur Weasley était venu leur rendre visite et qu'ils étaient allés tous ensemble au Chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter cette carte, ainsi qu'un cadeau arrivé en même temps. Il s'agit d'un gros paquet que je n'ai pas encore ouvert. Je préfère l'ouvrir au calme loin des regards curieux. Et je profite justement que la journée touche à sa fin pour aller l'ouvrir dans ma chambre, Ginny est avec moi. Elle prétexte que c'est par curiosité et par envie d'échanger des potins, mais je sais bien qu'elle est là pour me surveiller. Afin d'éviter que je n'arrive à la salle commune des Gryffondor trop tôt et que mes camarades n'aient pas eu le temps d'installer la déco pour ma fête « surprise » d'anniversaire. Nous arrivons enfin devant le portrait de Dumbledore, auquel je donne mon mot de passe. Je sursaute en apercevant Malefoy dans le salon, assis confortablement dans un sofa, il se lève dès qu'il aperçoit Ginny à mes côtés et nous toise de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tiens, mini-Weasley !

\- La fouine !

La tension est palpable, je décide de séparer mon amie des crocs du Serpent, et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Ginny est rouge pivoine. Je préfère insonoriser la pièce par un petit sortilège afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- T'es bien rouge Ginny. Par colère ou autre chose ?

\- D'une part parce que j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule à cette sale fouine qui me traite de Weasley miniature ! Il pourrait quand-même trouver plus original, je n'existe pas qu'à travers ma famille !

\- Et d'autre part pour... ? je demande, amusée de constater que ce n'est pas l'insulte qui la met en colère mais le fait que Malefoy l'associe à ses frères.

\- Oh ! Hermione tu es aveugle ? Il est tellement sexy dans cette tenue !

\- Ginny !

J'ai rarement l'occasion de voir le « vert et argent » habillé comme un Moldu. Il portait toujours sa chemise d'uniforme, mais légèrement ouverte sur son torse, et un jeans moulant parfaitement ses jambes et tombant sur ses hanches laissant apparent le début du muscle en V sur son bas-ventre. Vision de la tentation extrême. Ah ! Ces hommes et leur physique d'apollon, impossible de virer de bord.

\- Hermione, je devine à ton visage rougi que tu penses à quelque chose de très coquin.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ma réaction un peu trop sur la défensive me décrédibilise complètement, faisant rire une nouvelle fois la rouquine en face de moi. Enfin calmées, nous nous tournons finalement vers mon paquet cadeau trônant sur mon bureau. Ginny l'attrape et me le tend précipitamment, curieuse de connaître son contenu. Lorsque je sors une masse de tissu de la boîte, je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise et d'admiration. Mes parents m'ont offert une robe de bal, elle est splendide et ira parfaitement pour le bal de Noël. Je crois bien que c'était justement le but de la manœuvre. Je ne sais pas combien leur a coûté cette merveille, mais ils ont sûrement dû faire des folies. Ginny aussi est en admiration devant la robe.

\- Tu seras tellement belle dans cette robe ! S'il devait y avoir une reine de la fête, tu pourrais largement postuler pour le poste.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ginny, ce n'est pas la robe qui va soudainement me transformer en reine de bal, pour ça il me faudrait déjà les bases de la beauté.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu te rendes compte de ta beauté naturelle. Mais pour ce soir, en attendant, c'est moi qui vais te prendre en main pour ta mise en beauté !

\- Ce soir ? Il y a une fête prévue ? j'ajoute ironiquement, faisant rougir mon amie.

\- Oups ! Mais tu t'en doutais déjà ! Non ?

\- Maintenant j'en ai la confirmation.

Après quelques minutes d'excuses et de bafouillage, Ginny finit par me récupérer la robe des mains et la glisser dans mon placard. D'où elle sort différents vêtements pour commencer un essayage. Heureusement que l'on a fait du shopping cet été, sinon je n'aurais rien eu d'intéressant à porter. En premier elle me tend une robe bordeaux dont le décolleté osé me met mal à l'aise et une paire de sandales noires composées de multiples lanières. Avec pour compléter la tenue un sac à main noir classique et de longues boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

Après plusieurs passages devant le miroir, avec mon amie qui m'observe jalousement derrière moi, je décide de ne pas porter cette tenue mais de la lui proposer.

\- Que je la porte moi ? Mais ce sont tes vêtements Hermione.

\- Je te la prête ! Et elle ira parfaitement avec ton teint et ta chevelure de feu.

\- Sûre ?

\- Absolument !

Je vois les yeux de Ginny pétiller d'envie, je suppose qu'elle a oublié de se prévoir une tenue pour ce soir, trop occupée à préparer la surprise et me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien dans mon dos. Retirant la robe, je la lui tends et me dirige vers mon lit pour en attraper une autre, que Ginny m'a soigneusement préparée. Il s'agit d'un t-shirt sans manches en dentelle blanche sous un gilet rose pâle, avec un short en jeans clair et une paire de sandales compensées assorties au gilet. Ginny y ajoute, après s'être changée, un bracelet composé de multiples anneaux de taille et de couleurs différentes, et un petit sac à main également rose pâle en bandoulière retombant sur ma hanche.  
Toujours pas satisfaite, je tente ma chance avec une autre robe noire et simple, elle m'arrive à mi-cuisse et est légèrement moins décolletée que la première. Par-dessus laquelle j'enfile un gilet à paillettes dorées et ajoute une paire d'escarpins noirs simples. Ginny se dirige vers mon armoire et en sort un collier épais doté d'un lourd pendentif en or vieilli, ainsi qu'un sac à main doré dans lequel je ne rentre même pas ma baguette. Remarque que je partage avec ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est ton anniversaire Mione ! Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ta baguette ? La pire chose qui puisse arriver est que tu te détendes et que tu t'amuses !

\- T'es vache dis-moi ! j'ajoute, vexée. Je sais m'amuser.

\- Eh bien ce soir sera l'occasion de me le prouver. Allez décide-toi !

J'opte pour ma tenue actuelle et Ginny s'attaque à ma coiffure et à mon maquillage. Un chignon laissant quelques mèches rebelles s'échapper et un maquillage légèrement pailleté assorti au gilet.

J'ai réellement l'impression de me préparer pour LA soirée de l'année ou tout autre événement exceptionnel, or nous allons juste à ma fête d'anniversaire. D'habitude nous nous contentons de fêter ça autour d'un petit gâteau préparé par les elfes de maison et de la Bièraubeurre. Cette année je crois que mes amis ont envie de faire ça autrement, peut-être parce que je fête mes 18 ans, mais dans ce cas je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Après plusieurs minutes à nous préparer, Ginny me traîne par la main vers la tour des Gryffondor. Comme je m'y attendais tous mes amis sont là et me souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire « surprise ».

\- Tu es magnifique Mione. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci Ron.

Mon meilleur ami me tend un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, profitant que je ne sois pas accaparée par la foule pour la première fois de la soirée. J'hésite avant d'accepter le verre, j'ai déjà bu quelques Bièraubeurres et je ne souhaite pas finir dans un état d'ébriété trop élevé, mais le sourire moqueur que j'aperçois sur le visage de Ginny par-dessus l'épaule de son frère me fait changer d'avis. Le liquide est fort et me réchauffe la gorge, je ne peux m'empêcher cependant de toussoter légèrement, on ne peut pas dire que je sois habituée à boire.

\- Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Malefoy ?

\- Depuis que je lui ai rabattu son caquet, merveilleusement bien ! Il me fout une paix royale.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de ce Serpentard d'être calme, tu dois avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui Hermione, ajoute Charlie en nous rejoignant.

\- Je... je vais me chercher un autre verre, marmonne mon meilleur ami.

Soudain gêné par la présence de son frère, Ron fuit vers le buffet pour se plonger dans un énième verre et s'empiffrer de frustration. Décidément on ne le changera pas d'aussitôt ce rouquin.

\- Je crois que tu as fait fuir ton frère Cha'.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il cherchait à se retrouver seul avec toi, alors j'ai décidé de t'épargner un nouveau baiser « pas si désagréable ».

\- Ah ! Dis tout de suite que tu ne voulais pas que cette fois-ci je décide de profiter de ton frère.

\- Petite profiteuse ! Non j'espérais juste que tu ne changes pas d'avis, et ne décide pas de sortir avec lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu redoutais à ce point que je ne devienne ta belle-sœur ! j'ajoute ironiquement, je sens que l'alcool monte trop vite à ma tête.

\- Si tu dois entrer dans ma famille, je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas en tant que ma belle-sœur, blague Charlie à son tour, lui aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Ses sous-entendus, bien que blagueurs, me mettent légèrement mal à l'aise. Pour changer de sujet, lorsque je m'aperçois de la proximité entre Charlie et moi, je pars en direction du buffet pour lui proposer un petit apéritif à grignoter. Il s'agit d'un feuilleté à la sauce tomate particulièrement succulent, je devrais penser à remercier les elfes en cuisine pour ce magnifique buffet. En tendant le feuilleté à Charlie c'était sans compter qu'il vienne le manger directement entre mes doigts, mordant doucement mon pouce au passage. Ce contact trop intime déclenche une réaction instantanée dans tout mon corps, plus particulièrement au niveau de mon ventre. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, comment suis-je censée réagir ?

\- Bon je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher ! Encore merci pour la fête.

\- Je devrais te raccompagner, afin d'éviter que tu ne te perdes en chemin.

\- Je sais où sont mes appartements Charlie, merci.

\- Vu tout ce que tu as bu ce soir, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il s'imagine réellement que j'ai bu tant que ça ? En tout cas je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser et je me retrouve à devoir faire le chemin avec lui.

 _*POV Drago :_

J'adore écouter les conversations des Gryffondor, ils parlent tous tellement fort et sans discrétion, qu'il m'a fallu à peine une semaine pour découvrir comment utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur. Granger était tellement inquiète lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle l'avait « égarée », la première chose qu'elle a fait c'est courir appeler à l'aide Potter et la belette, il m'a suffi de la suivre discrètement. Caché derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque, j'ai pu entendre toute leur conversation et comprendre le fonctionnement de cette petite merveille. Heureusement pour moi la « rouge et or » a décidé de ne pas en parler tout de suite à McGo et d'attendre d'être sûre de ne pas la retrouver.

Et justement je me sers en ce moment même de la Carte en question pour retrouver Granger, ce qu'elle m'a dit hier me trotte dans la tête, je ne savais pas qu'elle me prenait pour un harceleur. J'aime la compagnie des filles mais je ne les ai jamais forcées à quoi que ce soit. Bon certes je me suis permis plus de liberté avec Granger, mais je pensais réellement qu'elle avait un faible pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle m'a repoussé et regardé aussi froidement on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle parlait à un monstre. Je frissonne rien que de penser à sa tirade.

Me reconcentrant sur mon objectif du soir je jette un œil à la Carte et j'aperçois son nom et celui de Weasley prof plus très loin, ils ne vont pas tarder. Je n'aurais qu'à faire semblant de revenir d'une ronde de préfet-en-chef tardive. Au moment où je m'apprête à refermer la Carte, je remarque que les deux points ce sont arrêtés non loin, et sont extrêmement proches. Pas bon du tout ça !  
Effectivement, en partant à leur recherche, je découvre Granger adossée au mur et Weasley prof au-dessus d'elle, appuyant une de ses mains vers la tête de la « rouge et or ». Une position de séduction que je ne connais que trop bien. Il a intérêt à vite dégager de là celui-là !

\- Charlie tu as trop bu, s'il te plaît éloigne-toi.

\- Mione, ne fais pas ta timide. C'est ton anniversaire, profites-en !

Je m'arrête là où je suis, je suis soudain choqué par l'attitude de notre professeur, même s'il est jeune et proche de Granger il n'a pas à l'approcher ainsi. Une petite voix s'insinue dans ma tête et me reproche « tu n'es pas mieux toi à harceler Granger alors que vous êtes pires ennemis ! ». Et merde, voilà que je repense au sermon que m'a fait la « rouge et or » hier soir. Cette fois je vois Weasley prof poser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai beau être un sadique de première je ne pensais pas être descendu aussi bas !

\- Granger ! Professeur ! Quelle surprise.

La colère vibre dans ma voix, je ne veux pas ressembler à ce monstre. Tous deux lèvent les yeux surpris vers moi, Granger semble heureuse de me voir ici. Hey ! Je ne suis pas ton sauveur, je ne veux juste pas que cet imbécile te traite ainsi.

\- Drago, que fais-tu ici ? me questionne Granger en repoussant le prof ivre.

\- Je terminais notre ronde habituelle voyons ! Celle à laquelle tu n'es pas venue.

\- Comme je fêtais mon anniversaire ce soir, je me croyais dispensée de ronde, ajoute innocemment la Gryffondor en s'éloignant encore du séducteur ivre, qui d'ailleurs a l'air très gêné d'avoir été surpris par un de ses élèves.

\- Absolument pas, et maintenant tu vas venir avec moi qu'on finisse cette ronde insupportable et tardive.

\- Quelle poisse ! soupire-t-elle.

\- Hermione, je te laisse avec Drago, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Bonne nuit les jeunes.

Comment ose-t-il m'appeler par mon prénom ce sale rat ? Une fois Weasley prof suffisamment loin, j'attrape brusquement le poignet de Granger et la tire derrière moi jusqu'à l'appartement.

\- Je peux marcher toute seule tu sais. Et la ronde alors, on ne la finit pas ?

\- Vu le taux d'alcool que je suppose que tu as dans le sang, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches retrouver le chemin en un seul morceau. Et non on ne finit pas la ronde, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour faire dégager monsieur le séducteur.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Absolument pas, je te prouve simplement que je ne fais pas partie de son espèce de harceleur pervers !

J'entends soudain un rire étouffé sortir de la gorge de Granger. Un sourire discret apparaît sur mes lèvres, que bien sûr je lui cache.


	7. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

Après avoir sauvé Hermione des griffes de Charlie, Drago tente désespérément de paraître pour un dur à cuir devant elle, pour récupérer son image de méchant Serpentard. Ses sautes d'humeur font perdre la tête à notre très chère « rouge et or ».

 _*POV Drago :_

Une fois arrivé dans notre appartement, je lâche enfin le poignet de Granger. Et me retourne vers elle, furieux.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Granger ?

\- Pardon ?

La surprise se lit sur son visage. Je sens que les explications vont être longues.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Je rêve où Malefoy essaie de me faire la leçon ?

\- Pourquoi tu laissais Weasley prof te toucher comme ça après m'avoir servi tout un discours sur le harcèlement ?

\- T'es incroyable Malefoy ! T'as aucune leçon à me donner, je te rappelle que depuis la rentrée tu n'as cessé de me harceler et de me menacer ! Et puis mets-toi à ma place aussi ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à repousser aussi facilement un homme qui doit faire deux fois mon poids en muscle ?

\- Déjà je ne t'ai pas menacée comme tu dis, et tu as bien réussi à me repousser moi hier soir !

\- Charlie était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne maîtrisait pas sa force. Et je ne veux pas te vexer mais il est bien plus musclé que toi ! Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois « tu sais ce que je fais aux filles qui me tiennent tête ? », moi j'appelle ça une menace !

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'autorise pas à te moquer de ma musculature, chez Weasley ce n'est que de la graisse qu'il a en plus. Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ce n'était pas sérieux ! Je voulais simplement te faire peur pour que tu me laisses t'approcher.  
\- Mais quel abruti tu fais si tu crois que quelqu'un aurait envie de t'approcher si tu les harcèles comme ça.

\- Ne me traite pas d'abruti !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me menacer à nouveau ?

\- Laisse tomber, essayer de parler avec toi c'est déjà difficile mais alors sous l'emprise de l'alcool c'est pire !

\- Je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Parle pour toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

Malefoy n'a pas tort, je vois la pièce légèrement tourner autour de moi et je tiens uniquement parce que je me suis appuyée sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Mais il n'est pas question que je donne raison à ce sale serpent. Je décide plutôt d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Décidément je n'aime pas boire, j'ai simplement fait plaisir à mes amis et relevé le défi de Ginny de m'amuser, même si je reste persuadée que l'on peut s'amuser sans boire. Malefoy me retient par le bras.

\- Arrête de boire si c'est pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner.

\- Tu as raison, de toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui pourrait arriver à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi !

\- Crétin !

C'est officiel ce mec est irrécupérable. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait que du bien, rien de mieux qu'un bon lit confortable. Lorsque je m'éloigne vers ma porte et que je me retourne au dernier moment, je ne rate pas le regard insistant de Malefoy sur mes jambes. Je croise ses yeux métalliques lorsqu'il remarque que je me suis retournée, un sourire sadique vient orner son visage. Sale obsédé ! Je me dépêche de me glisser dans ma chambre, où je rejoins en vitesse mon lit, une fois prête à dormir.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent le matin, j'ai oublié de tirer les rideaux. Un léger mal de crâne vient compléter mon réveil, Ginny je vais te tuer ! Plus jamais je ne bois de cette façon. J'ai une furieuse envie d'un bon chocolat chaud devant un feu, je sors donc me le préparer et me glisser devant la cheminée. Malheureusement mon moment tranquille est perturbé par l'arrivée du « vert et argent ». Il est déjà habillé et prêt à sortir, pour une fois qu'il se lève avant moi. Je suis d'autant plus surprise lorsque je découvre qu'une fille sort également de sa chambre. Une Poufsouffle d'après mes souvenirs.

\- Malefoy je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

\- Granger je te présente... C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Tess, Tess Lynch.

\- Enchantée Tess, je retire 20 points à ta maison pour être venue ici. Et la directrice sera informée de cette affaire.

-Tu vois avec quoi je dois vivre ? Et le lendemain d'une cuite c'est encore pire.

\- La ferme Malefoy !

La fille derrière Malefoy paraît intimidée par notre prise de bec, et terrorisée à l'idée que McGonagall apprenne son comportement. Le « vert et argent » me lance son habituel sourire sadique, avant de se retourner vers sa dernière proie et de lui faire un baiser dans le cou. Ce geste me répugne, quel sale chien ! Dire qu'il a osé me faire pareil pour m'intimider.

\- Bonne journée douce Tris.

\- Tess...

\- Ouais c'est pareil, allez salut !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

\- Peut-être dans tes rêves. Je ne t'accompagne pas jusqu'à la porte hein !

Mais quel monstre ! Je vois la fille partir en courant vers la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes. La dernière chose que j'aperçois d'elle est ses longs cheveux blonds disparaissant dans le couloir. La voix de Malefoy derrière moi me fait sursauter.

\- Quelle sale tronche Granger ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand tu te lèves.

\- Crève !

\- Peut-être qu'une nuit avec moi t'apprendrait les bonnes manières.

\- Plutôt mourir, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Grrr ! Quelle lionne ! Je ne te savais pas si sauvage Granger.

\- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'exaspères !

Je me dépêche de retourner dans ma chambre où je me prépare, enfilant une tenue appropriée à la saison, et mettant un peu de maquillage. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de ce gars, comment McGonagall espère en faire quelqu'un de bien ? Un coup il me vient en aide, la fois d'après il me balance des horreurs à la face. Faudrait savoir à la fin ! Lorsque je sors de ma chambre, Malefoy est toujours là, nonchalamment accoudé au plan de travail, fixant un point imaginaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pourrait presque être beau, s'il n'était pas aussi pourri !

\- Ma remarque a fait mouche à ce que je vois. Sympa la tenue !

\- Un compliment ? Toi ?

\- J'allais dire pour une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi chiante que toi.

\- Je me disais aussi...

 _*POV Drago :_

Faire enrager Granger : fait ! Observer ses longues jambes, laissées visibles par son short en jean : fait ! La rendre encore plus furieuse lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je la mate : fait ! Quelle belle journée en perspective. Je passerais bien le reste de ma journée en la charmante compagnie de Delphine, d'autant plus que maintenant Granger ne peut plus m'espionner avec sa carte. Je m'en sers d'ailleurs pour retrouver Delphine, dans la salle commune des Serpentard entourée par ses amies.

Lorsque j'arrive dans notre salle commune, Millicent, Eloïse et Rose s'en vont discrètement tandis que Delphine me rejoint. Passer un bon moment avec elle, oui mais c'était sans compter son humeur massacrante. Une fois seuls dans une salle de classe désaffectée, mademoiselle « pas contente » me hurle dessus parce qu'elle a entendu au petit-déjeuner qu'une Poufsouffle avait fait perdre 20 points à sa maison pour avoir pénétré dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Bien sûr tout le monde se doutait de ce qu'elle était allée y faire.

\- Une bonne fois pour toute Delphine, je ne t'appartiens pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents ont cru bon de nous fiancer lorsque nous étions jeunes, que cela veut dire que je dois me contenter de ta seule personne. Alors si tu continues à me prendre la tête comme ça, la seule chose qui restera entre nous sera un futur mariage arrangé, et encore je pourrais tout aussi bien l'annuler. Ainsi en sortant de Poudlard il ne te restera qu'à te trouver un époux riche et Sang-Pur, attention ça ne court pas les rues !

Après s'être confondue en excuses, Delphine se fait pardonner comme il se doit. Que j'aime se pouvoir que me procure mon statut.

Plus tard dans la journée je croise Granger à qui je lance une pique, à laquelle elle répond parfaitement. Je passe mon chemin satisfait, ignorant les insultes de ses deux gardes du corps. Et ce petit jeu dure quelques semaines encore, on se lance mutuellement des remarques, on s'ignore le reste du temps. Petit à petit je retrouve ma popularité auprès des filles, et à chaque fois que Delphine l'apprend elle est d'humeur exécrable. Tant pis pour elle si elle est jalouse. Quant à notre cher professeur de Potions, je remarque qu'il a perdu la confiance de ma petite lionne et qu'il tente tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner. Mais c'est peine perdue, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs.

\- Malefoy retire tes pieds de cette table, je bosse !

\- Granger je te rappelle que tu as un bureau dans ta chambre, ici c'est un salon.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre ces immondices sur la table basse.

\- Parle pour toi sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et révise autant que tu veux, tu seras toujours moins bonne que moi.

\- Je te rappelle que même en Potions tu n'as pas de meilleures notes que moi.

Je vais lui rabattre son caquet à celle-là, comment ose-t-elle critiquer mes notes alors qu'elle sait bien qu'elle est la chouchoute des profs et moi le vilain fils de Mangemort. Je me lève donc pour aller m'asseoir à côté de la « rouge et or ».

\- Granger, si tu ne couchais pas avec l'un de nos professeurs tu pourrais être sûre que j'aurais de meilleures notes en Potions.

\- Dégage Malefoy avec tes accusations débiles !

\- Pourquoi tant de violence ma petite lionne ?

Tout en lui posant la question, je m'approche dangereusement de son visage, pour y voir poindre du rouge sur ses joues.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Le regard hypnotique de mon Némésis me fige sur place, la lueur sadique que j'y perçois m'affole. Je ne dois pas le laisser m'approcher plus et surtout ne pas perdre le contrôle face à lui. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé autour de nous, je ne vois plus que son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux envoûtants me fixant avec... envie ? Non pas possible, pas de la part de Malefoy. Je me redresse soudain et mets plusieurs mètres entre nous.

\- Parce que je ne t'aime pas. Et garde tes surnoms ringards pour toi !

Sur ce je ramasse mes cours et file vers ma chambre. Le regard perdu et blessé que j'aperçois sur le visage du Serpentard me fait un coup au cœur, peut-être ai-je été trop méchante ? Mais je change d'avis le lendemain matin lorsque j'aperçois une nouvelle proie fuir discrètement de l'appartement. Mais pas assez rapidement, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le logo de sa maison sur sa robe : une Serdaigle cette fois. De suite je fais enlever 20 points à sa maison, autant si Malefoy les voit en dehors de notre appartement je n'y peux plus rien sans la carte, mais si elles sont ici je peux les punir largement. En général je remarque qu'il les fait venir ici pour m'énerver après une prise de bec un peu plus intense que d'habitude.

\- Ça t'amuse de faire perdre autant de points aux autres maisons ?

\- Dégage Granger, ta tête dès le matin c'est déjà assez chiant. Alors ne viens pas en plus me saouler avec tes sermons.

\- Abruti !

Je claque la porte de sa chambre derrière moi et m'empresse d'aller rejoindre mes amis pour petit-déjeuner. Comme à leur habitude Harry et Ginny sont collés l'un à l'autre et ne se détachent que le temps de prendre une cuillère de leur repas. Je m'assieds à côté d'un Ron dégoûté et dépité. En tournant la tête je croise le regard de Charlie à la table des profs, il semble toujours obstiné à vouloir se faire pardonner, mais il n'est pas question que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Neville et Luna, qui s'asseyent face à face avec un regard complice. Je me sers enfin quelque chose à manger, l'estomac dans les talons. J'ai oublié de manger hier soir après mes révisions, trop bouleversée par ma dispute avec Malefoy.

\- Bon alors, c'est quand le premier match de Quidditch ? je demande pour entamer la conversation.

\- Mione, c'est qu'à partir de début novembre ! On a tout juste commencé à s'entraîner, me fait remarquer Ron.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas, la sélection des joueurs est passée depuis si longtemps que je pensais que c'était pour bientôt.

\- Normalement on aurait dû s'entraîner avant mais le terrain était sans cesse réservé par les Serpentard. Ton copain Malefoy veut vraiment nous empêcher de nous entraîner.

\- Ginny, ce n'est pas mon pote Malefoy. C'est tout juste si je supporte de voir sa sale face de fouine tous les matins !

\- Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas la joie de te croiser, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Oups ! Je ne me doutais pas que Malefoy allait passer derrière moi à ce moment-là. En tout cas j'ai réussi à faire rire mes amis, c'est l'essentiel. Même si Ron se sent obligé de prendre ma défense contre le « vert et argent ».

\- Tu sais Ron, je crois que maintenant Mione peux se défendre seule. Surtout que Malefoy se fout royalement de tes insultes, s'amuse Ginny.

\- Ouais c'est vrai ça, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi cette année Mione ! ajoute à son tour Harry.

Mon meilleur ami ne faisait qu'une simple remarque, mais il ne se doute pas de la véracité de ses paroles. Ces derniers temps Malefoy et moi nous nous disputons assez régulièrement, comme une habitude, et je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en prendre à mes amis. La remarque, pourtant anodine, de Harry fait bouillir de colère le rouquin assis à côté de moi. Qui fixe maintenant le Prince des serpents avec rage.

\- Je vais lui apprendre à celui-là, à faire fixette sur ma co... meilleure amie !

Les joues de Ron sont soudain rouge pivoine à l'idée que j'ai pu entendre son marmonnement et surtout comprendre quel adjectif il allait utiliser avant « meilleure amie ». Je remarque le petit sourire complice de Ginny, qui a également compris les murmures de son frère. Je tente de lui donner un léger coup sous la table, mais c'est Luna que j'entends protester. Mince ! J'ai manqué ma cible. Et quand la rouquine s'en aperçoit, elle explose bruyamment de rire. Pour la plus grande confusion des garçons qui ne se doutent pas de ce qui s'est passé.  
Plus tard, entre deux cours, je croise Charlie dans un couloir. Lorsqu'il fonce droit sur moi je comprends que je n'arriverai pas à lui échapper.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Puis-je vous parler une minute ?

\- Oui professeur, je réponds dépitée.

\- Salut frérot, c'est également un plaisir de te voir ! ironise sa petite sœur.

Ginny, avec qui je tenais une grande discussion sur son autre frère, s'éloigne donc avec le reste de la classe, vers notre prochain cours. Je suis Charlie un peu plus loin, dans un coin désert, où nous pourrons parler librement.

\- Écoute Hermione, j'ai bien remarqué que tu m'évites depuis ton anniversaire, et je comprendrais. Mon comportement était déplacé...

\- Complètement inadmissible oui ! je le coupe.

\- C'est pour ça que je tiens absolument à m'excuser et à me faire pardonner.

Se faire pardonner ? Tiens j'ai justement une idée qui me passe par la tête.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu me dises ça, j'aurais un service à te demander.

En fin de journée je suis appuyée contre un des murs en bois du terrain de Quidditch tandis que mes amis s'entraînent sur leur balai. Neville et Luna sont assis par terre à côté de moi, observant également les entraînements, tout en se tenant discrètement la main pensant que je ne les vois pas. Ginny en tant que gardienne de l'équipe fait des ravages, personne n'ose contester son autorité. Les deux poursuiveurs la suivent à la trace, en l'occurrence Dean et Demeka Robin. Les batteurs remplaçants des jumeaux sont les mêmes que l'année dernière, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, ils ne sont pas aussi bons que leurs prédécesseurs mais ils s'améliorent. Ron et Harry ont également gardé leur poste respectif. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensaient que nous ne viendrions pas cette année, partis à la poursuite de Voldemort. Du coup ils espéraient tous prendre les postes de gardien et attrapeur, ils ont été déçus. Sur une équipe de sept, trois sont en septième année, Ginny en sixième, Demeka en cinquième et les deux batteurs en quatrième. Cette année McGo a veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait que des plus grands qui jouent, par peur peut-être de risquer la vie des plus jeunes, aucune idée !

Je suis soudain tirée de mes pensées lorsque j'entends la familière voix de Malefoy tout près d'ici.

\- Que font ses sales Gryffy sur notre terrain ?

\- Votre terrain ? j'interviens pour ma maison.

\- Oui Miss-je-sais-tout, nous avons réservé le terrain pour ce soir.

\- Et bien tu seras surpris d'apprendre que j'ai ici en ma possession un mot du professeur Weasley attestant qu'il libère le terrain de vos entraînements !

Malefoy m'arrache le papier des mains et le lit à haute voix « Moi, Charles Weasley, professeur de Potions, libère le terrain de Quidditch des réservations de Serpentard pour permettre aux autres maisons de venir en profiter également, compte tenu du nombre excessif de réservations de leur maison ils ne seront plus autorisés à s'entraîner d'ici au premier match de Quidditch de la coupe des quatre maisons. ».

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas nous empêcher de nous entraîner, en tant que prof il n'a pas ce droit.

\- Regarde en bas de la page, McGonagall a également signé. Et en tant que directrice de Poudlard elle a tous les droits.

Je vois mon Némésis déchirer le mot en plusieurs morceaux, rouge de colère. Mais à peine a-t-il eu le temps de sourire de satisfaction que la feuille de parchemin se ressoude sous ses yeux en une seule page, comme neuve. Nous pouvons alors tous voir son visage blanchir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs à la feuille. Son regard meurtrier se tourne vers moi et il s'approche dangereusement.

\- Sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Je vais te...

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il reçoit un magnifique coup de poing dans le ventre, de la part de Ron qui est apparu discrètement à mes côtés. Je remarque alors que tous les Gryffondor se tiennent vers moi, prêts à affronter les Serpentard si besoin. Le souffle coupé et plié en deux, Malefoy digère encore le coup qu'il s'est pris lorsque tous les autres Serpentard se rapprochent dangereusement pour protéger leur Prince. Se relevant soudain, il saute à la gorge de Ron pour se venger. Alors tout se passe très vite, je vois Harry sauter sur Malefoy pour protéger son meilleur ami mais Zabini l'intercepte au passage. Ginny et Parkinson se ruent vers leurs petits-amis pour les défendre également, puis tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se mêlent à la bagarre. Du coin de l'œil j'ai le temps d'apercevoir Neville tirer Luna loin de la mêlée tandis que celle-ci se débat en lançant ses petits poings au hasard vers les « vert et argent ». En me retournant vers mon sauveur, je remarque que Malefoy a largement le dessus sur lui, le maintenant couché au sol il le roue de coups. Je me jette sur le Serpentard et tente de retenir son bras avec lequel il frappe mon meilleur ami. C'était sans prévoir son mécanisme de défense, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir son poing gauche arriver avant qu'il ne percute ma mâchoire. Ouch ! J'ai le temps de voir Ron se redresser pour frapper Malefoy plus fort encore, avant de sombrer dans le noir. Assommée par la force du coup.

 _*POV Drago :_

Debout devant McGo avec les autres élèves mêlés à la bagarre, je me sens terriblement mal. Je revois encore son regard effrayé par ma violence lorsque mon poing rencontre son visage, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Potter et je me suis défendu, contre la mauvaise personne. À présent nous voilà tous devant la directrice, qui est intervenue juste après que j'ai assommé Granger, utilisant le sort de Sonorus pour que tout le monde s'arrête. Depuis presque une heure elle nous sermonne sur notre irresponsabilité et notre immaturité.

\- Alors que nous sommes en temps de guerre vous ne trouvez pas mieux que vous battre bêtement pour un terrain de sport !

\- Mais madame, c'est Weasley qui s'est jeté sur Drago sans raison le premier ! tente Blaise, pour me défendre.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté il s'en serait pris à Hermione, tu l'as entendu comme moi la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! hurle la belette à son tour.

\- Je n'avais rien l'intention de lui faire à ta précieuse Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- En attendant Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie par votre faute Mr Malefoy, ajoute la directrice.

Je sens le regard de haine de la part de tous les Gryffondor se fixer sur moi. Tandis que les insultes recommencent à fuser, la directrice nous arrête d'un geste de la main. Reprenant la parole, elle nous signale à tous que nous recevrons des heures de retenue compte tenu de la gravité de nos actes.

\- Pour ce qui est du terrain de Quidditch, je mets en place dès à présent un système automatique de réservation. Chaque soir le terrain est réservé pour une maison différente, que vous vous y entraîniez ou pas. Vous pouvez disposer, vos préfets vont vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs. Potter, Weasley, vous êtes autorisés à aller voir Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, mais ne tardez pas trop. Malefoy restez encore un peu, j'ai à vous parler.

Merde ! Moi qui comptait m'éclipser pour passer à l'infirmerie je vais devoir attendre. Une fois tous les élèves dehors, McGo m'invite à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau, tandis qu'elle-même prend place dans le sien. Lasse, elle soupire avant de se tourner face à moi, son regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Madame, pour ce qui est arrivé à Granger s'est un malentendu, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Potter et...

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je souhaitais vous parler, mais de votre mère.

Je sens soudain le sang quitter mon visage, heureusement que je suis déjà assis, je devine que je dois être pâle comme un linge. Mes pensées s'affolent, que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Mon père l'a-t-il retrouvée ?

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi tout !

\- Nous avons été obligés de renforcer sa sécurité. Hier soir un Mangemort est venu à sa planque dans le but de la kidnapper, heureusement qu'elle sait se défendre. Il semblerait qu'il connaissait l'endroit, sauriez-vous de qui il aurait pu avoir l'information ?

\- Non madame, moi-même je ne connais pas l'endroit où elle se cache. Ma mère a préféré ne pas me mettre au courant pour me protéger du danger. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre le savent.

\- Seuls les adultes, nous avons préféré le taire aux jeunes. Ils sont bien trop vulnérables.

\- Qui était le Mangemort ?

\- Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Mon oncle, ce sale...

\- Nous l'avons conduit à Azkaban, où il sera prisonnier le restant de ses jours.

Après m'avoir assuré que ma mère était en sécurité, la directrice me renvoie à mon appartement. Mais je fais d'abord un détour par l'infirmerie, croisant Weasley prof sur le chemin.

\- Drago, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je fais ma ronde de préfet.

\- Je pense que pour ce soir tu es dispensé, retourne à ton appartement.

\- Il n'en est pas question, et ne pensez pas pouvoir m'arrêter !

\- Madame la directrice ne serait pas contente de savoir que tu vas voir Hermione, alors que c'est toi qui l'as envoyée là où elle est. Ta position à Poudlard est précaire et un pas de plus de travers t'enverrait directement à Azkaban. Je te rappelle que ton père est un Mangemort recherché !

\- Je ne suis pas mon père ! Et si vous vous avisez de m'empêcher de passer, j'avertirai McGonagall sur votre comportement envers Granger le soir de son anniversaire !

La menace fut efficace, Weasley prof blêmit d'un coup et s'écarta lentement de mon passage, puis disparut au tournant suivant. Sur les nerfs je rejoins l'infirmerie plus pressé qu'il y a cinq minutes, mais je suis stoppé net dans ma course par la voix de Potter.

\- Je vais me coucher, je vous laisse encore discuter. Mais Ron ne traîne pas trop tard.

Je me glisse derrière un mur, dans le sens opposé à celui de Potter. Là j'attends plusieurs minutes que la belette veuille bien quitter les lieux.


	8. Tendre baiser

Après le coup de poing que Drago a mis à Hermione, comment compte-t-il se racheter ? Ron est bien décidé à reconquérir le cœur de sa belle, mais quelle sera sa réponse ?

 _*POV Hermione :_

La première chose que je pense lorsque je me réveille est : quel sale serpent ! L'image de Malefoy me frappant au visage me hante, tant de haine et tant de violence dans son geste. J'ai cru apercevoir également de la surprise lorsqu'il m'a vue après m'avoir frappée, peut-être ne savait-il pas qui était derrière lui ? Cela n'excuse en rien son geste !

\- Hermione tu es réveillée !

\- Charlie ?

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris que tu étais ici. Ça va ? Je suis navré d'apprendre que mon petit mot pour les Serpentard ait engendré cette bagarre.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une tension depuis trop longtemps retenue !

\- Et Drago ! Ce sale Malefoy, je vais lui apprendre à frapper une fille !

\- C'est bon Cha' je peux me débrouiller toute seule, même pour une fille, j'ajoute ironiquement.

Charlie semble ravi par l'utilisation de son ancien surnom. Mais le fait de sous-entendre que Malefoy ne peut pas me frapper, pas parce que c'est mal, mais parce que je suis une fille ! Et puis quoi encore ? Le monde a changé, nous savons aussi nous battre je vous signale !

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger ?

\- Non merci ça ira.

\- Mione' ? T'es réveillée ! s'écrit la voix de Ron à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Harry et lui arrivent au pas de course, tout sourire. Charlie s'excuse et se retire discrètement vers le bureau de Pomfresh. Harry et Ron me racontent comment s'est terminée la bagarre après que je sois tombée dans les pommes, le sermon de McGo, le nouveau système de réservation du terrain, et le fait que la directrice ait rembarré Malefoy devant tout le monde.

\- Ginny aurait voulu être là, mais comme elle est préfète elle a dû raccompagner les autres. Elle te fait un gros bisou ! s'exclame Harry, un peu trop enthousiaste.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Vous avez une de ces têtes les garçons ! On dirait qu'un vilain Serpentard vous a criblé de coups.

\- Parle pour toi ! Malefoy ne t'a pas ratée.

\- Je vais lui faire sa fête à celui-là !

\- Ron, je vais gérer ça toute seule si tu le veux bien.

Je vois la colère de mon meilleur ami disparaître pour laisser place à la gêne, il sait que je peux me défendre seule, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir prendre ma défense. Nous discutons encore un moment, Charlie sort du bureau de Pomfresh et me tend un verre :

\- Avec ça tu pourras ressortir demain matin en pleine forme !

\- Je dois vraiment dormir ici ?

\- Comme tu partages le même appartement que Malefoy, vaut mieux être prudent pour ce soir.

Sa surprotection envers moi m'exaspère. Charlie signale aux garçons qu'il est tard et qu'ils devraient aller se coucher, puis s'en va le premier. Harry discute encore quelques minutes puis part à son tour, tandis que Ron insiste pour rester encore un peu. Lorsque Pomfresh sort sa tête de son bureau pour s'assurer que j'ai bien bu mon remède, je la supplie de me laisser quitter l'infirmerie ce soir. Elle m'explique que c'est « le professeur Weasley » qui lui a demandé expressément de me garder ce soir. Ron plaide en ma faveur, argumentant qu'il connaît son frère et son côté surprotecteur. Finalement l'infirmière vient vérifier que je n'ai rien avant de me laisser partir, à condition que Ron m'accompagne jusqu'à mon appartement.

Une fois devant le portrait de Dumbledore, j'hésite puis propose à Ron de rentrer cinq minutes, par peur de croiser Malefoy. Je veux bien l'affronter, mais plus tard. Nous nous installons dans le salon près du feu, avec un bon chocolat chaud. Inquiète je pose doucement ma main sur la lèvre fendue de Ron. Il trésaille légèrement avant de m'attraper la main et la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer. De quoi tu as l'air maintenant ?

\- Et le laisser te faire du mal ? Pas question ! Et puis ça me donne un petit côté viril tu ne trouves pas ? plaisante-t-il.

Le voir se jeter ainsi sur Malefoy pour prendre ma défense, c'était à la fois follement romantique et désespérément dangereux. Mais il a l'air tellement heureux d'être mon défenseur, que je ne le brime pas plus et le laisse avec sa gloire personnelle. C'est au tour de Ron de poser sa main sur ma blessure, un vilain bleu sur le côté droit de ma mâchoire, non loin de ma bouche. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma joue, puis viennent s'agripper à ma nuque. Lentement je le vois se pencher vers moi, je ferme les yeux et le laisse s'approcher encore. Jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Là il m'offre un tendre baiser, auquel je réponds volontiers. Un peu de tendresse après toute cette violence. Nous nous embrassons un court instant, puis j'ouvre enfin les yeux, découvrant avec horreur Malefoy appuyé contre le mur du couloir nous observant méchamment. Ron remarque mon visage horrifié et se retourne également.

\- Malefoy ! lâche-t-il agressivement en se levant du canapé.

\- Weasley, je retire 20 points à ta maison. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Toi, je vais te...

Je retiens tant bien que mal mon meilleur ami, et le tire vers la porte. Le rassurant sur la situation et l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsque je suis certaine d'être assez loin des oreilles de Malefoy, je lui demande :

\- Ron, pour le baiser tout à l'heure...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi non plus ce n'était rien. Juste un baiser de réconfort. Fais attention à toi Mione, ne le laisse pas t'approcher.

\- Bonne nuit Ron.

Je le pousse dehors gentiment, et me retourne pour m'adosser au mur. Les larmes me piquent les yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de sa part. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me ressaisis et vais en direction de ma chambre. Malefoy me bloque le passage. Alors que j'essaie de le pousser de côté, il m'attrape le poignet et me plaque au mur. Je peux lire dans ses yeux de la colère, mais aussi une forme de tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

\- Il m'a raccompagnée de l'infirmerie ! Tu sais l'endroit où tu m'as envoyée.

Un voile tristesse de passe devant ses yeux, pour laisser place à une sorte de peur. Il baisse les yeux un instant avant de relever soudain la tête vers moi.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

\- Ça n'excuse pas ton geste !

\- Si ! Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te frapper !

Cette fois je retiens ma remarque, peut-être essaie-t-il de s'excuser, un peu maladroitement. Lorsqu'il lève sa main vers mon bleu, par reflexe je lève le bras pour me protéger le visage. Il suspend alors son geste, me regardant avec peine.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être. Maintenant lâche-moi que j'aille me coucher.

Son regard mauvais et son sourire sadique sont de retour.

\- Alors comme ça tu ramènes ton petit-ami ici pour vous bécoter alors que moi tu me l'interdis ?

\- Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Et toi tu ne bécotes pas ses filles, elles passent toute la nuit ici.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Par Merlin ! Jamais !

\- Je t'interdis de ramener encore une fois cette sale belette ici.

\- De quoi je me mêle monsieur j'ai une nana différente chaque jour ? Tu n'as rien à me dire, je bécote qui je veux et où je veux.

\- Tant mieux, moi aussi. Je vais te faire oublier cet incapable moi !

\- Pardon ?

Malefoy se plaque contre moi pour m'empêcher de bouger et m'embrasse brusquement. Oh ! Merlin ! Ses lèvres sont si chaudes contre les miennes, il m'embrasse par la force du désespoir, effaçant toutes traces du tendre baiser de Ron. Ses lèvres se font plus pressantes, de sa langue il écarte les miennes et approfondit son baiser. Incapable de le repousser, je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer d'avantage à moi. Tirant dessus tout en mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Tout mon corps irradie de désir, j'ai envie de ce baiser, j'en ai besoin. Après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Puis soudain les images de la bagarre me reviennent, son poing fonçant droit vers mon visage, la douleur. Brusquement je reprends mes esprits et m'écarte. Haletante, je lève les yeux vers mon ennemi, mon Némésis.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais !

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies trouvé ça désagréable.

Dégoûtée par moi-même, je pousse violemment Malefoy contre le mur, le plus loin possible de moi. Et file me réfugier dans ma chambre, où je claque la porte et la verrouille rapidement par un sort. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je sens soudain la poignée remuer dans mon dos. Sa voix grave et tellement sensuelle me parvient « ouvre-moi ». Je ne dois pas lui ouvrir, je ne dois plus jamais l'approcher, ni le laisser me toucher. Ce n'est qu'un monstre empli de violence qui ne souhaite qu'abuser des gens pour se servir d'eux. Mais avec un corps terriblement sensuel et une bouche qui embrasse merveilleusement bien. Il avait raison, toute trace du baiser de Ron a quitté mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comment je peux laisser ce démon me perturber à ce point ? Je me ressaisis en vitesse et hurle à travers la porte « va-t'en ! ». Je l'entends s'éloigner et regagner sa chambre. Merlin, je suis foutue ! Je gagne mon lit où je m'étale lourdement, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Rêvant d'un baiser magique : tendre ou torride ? Je ne me souviens plus lequel.

 _*POV Drago :_

Je me suis dépêché de rentrer à notre appartement lorsque j'ai entendu l'infirmière libérer Granger pour la nuit, mais c'était sans penser au fait qu'elle serait accompagnée par la belette. Lorsque je les entends papoter dans le salon une rage sourde monte en moi, comment peut-elle le faire entrer alors qu'elle me fait toujours la morale quand j'invite une fille ? Bon OK, moi je ne fais pas que les inviter à entrer pour papoter. Soudain les voix s'arrêtent de l'autre côté du mur, curieux je sors jeter un coup d'œil discrètement. Merlin ! Ils s'embrassent ! Je vais les tuer. Granger qui passe son temps à repousser les avances de ce misérable, la voilà tombée dans ses filets. J'étais censé manipuler Granger et lui faire faire ce que je veux, je n'y arriverai jamais si elle tombe amoureuse de Weasley. Le baiser dure depuis trop longtemps, la belette vire tes sales pattes ! Je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur, espérant à tout prix qu'un des deux me remarquera, et vite ! Ça y est Granger m'a vu, et la belette aussi, j'adore leurs regards horrifiés lorsqu'ils comprennent que je les observe sûrement depuis longtemps. L'autre abruti se lève brusquement dans ma direction, persuadé qu'il fait le poids contre moi.

\- Malefoy ! lâche-t-il agressivement en se levant du canapé.

\- Weasley, je retire 20 points à ta maison. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Toi, je vais te...

Granger le retient avant qu'il arrive jusqu'à moi, mais non ma belle laisse-le se faire casser la figure une deuxième fois ! Je jubile intérieurement de les avoir interrompus et de gâcher ce moment si intime. Alors que ma lionne tire son « ami » à l'écart, j'utilise un sort informulé pour les entendre chuchoter de loin.

\- Ron, pour le baiser tout à l'heure...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi non plus ce n'était rien. Juste un baiser de réconfort. Fais attention à toi Mione, ne le laisse pas t'approcher.

\- Bonne nuit Ron.

Haha ! Mauvaise réponse l'ami ! Tu viens de gâcher toutes tes chances avec elle, parfait. Maintenant qu'elle passe à côté de moi, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je l'attrape au moment où elle tente de me pousser pour la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle, bien décidé à régler nos comptes. Mais mes yeux se posent sur le bleu que je lui ai fait en la frappant, je devrais apprendre à retenir mes coups. Quel abruti ! J'essaie de paraître impassible et très en colère pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

\- Il m'a raccompagnée de l'infirmerie ! Tu sais l'endroit où tu m'as envoyée.

Ouch ! Bien envoyé. Sans savoir pourquoi, je tente de me justifier :

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

\- Ça n'excuse pas ton geste !

\- Si ! Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te frapper !

Pourquoi je perds mon temps ? Parce que je m'en veux, je ne suis qu'un abruti qui n'a pas su regarder avant de frapper. Le bleu sur sa mâchoire m'apparaît comme une marque ineffaçable de mon geste, c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. Autant je prends plaisir à l'embêter, autant je ne souhaitais pas lui faire mal physiquement. Par reflexe je lève la main vers sa blessure, mais elle se protège le visage de ses bras. Je suspends mon geste, blessé, c'est mon tour cette fois. Abruti ! À quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être. Maintenant lâche-moi que j'aille me coucher.

Pourquoi je m'excuse d'abord ? J'étais là à la base pour qu'on s'explique.

\- Alors comme ça tu ramènes ton petit-ami ici pour vous bécoter alors que moi tu me l'interdis ?

\- Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Et toi tu ne bécotes pas ses filles, elles passent toute la nuit ici.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Par Merlin ! Jamais !

\- Je t'interdis de ramener encore une fois cette sale belette ici.

\- De quoi je me mêle monsieur j'ai une nana différente chaque jour ? Tu n'as rien à me dire, je bécote qui je veux et où je veux.

\- Tant mieux, moi aussi. Je vais te faire oublier cet incapable moi !

\- Pardon ?

Brusquement je sens une envie en moi, une envie d'elle, toute entière. Alors je l'empêche de bouger et fond sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie. Mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes avec violence, je sens ses mains pousser contre mon torse, faiblement. Elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, pas vraiment, alors je prends ce signe comme une invitation à continuer. Approfondissant mon baiser avec ma langue, je tente de lui communiquer mon désespoir à travers ce baiser, d'effacer celui de la belette. Ses mains glissent vers ma tête, je la sens tirer sur mes cheveux avec fougue avant de répondre à mon baiser. Oh ! Oui ! Je pourrais me perdre dans cette étreinte, le temps est ralenti, tout s'écoule plus lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse, là tout passe trop vite. Elle me regarde, dégoûtée, haletante et me jette à la face :

\- Ne me touche plus jamais !

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies trouvé ça désagréable.

Je tente de la faire changer d'avis, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle loupe. Granger ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, reprenant ses esprits elle se redresse et me pousse contre le mur derrière moi avant de filer vers sa chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de la rattraper, elle a déjà fermé la porte à clés. Zut ! Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Mon corps entier est appelé par le sien. « Ouvre-moi » je tente désespérément. Sa réponse se fait attendre, laissant l'espoir prendre place. « Va-t'en ! ». Furieux je retourne dans ma chambre d'un pas rageur, une fois la porte fermée je m'appuie contre elle, me laissant glisser au sol. Les images de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir me reviennent en mémoire, tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. Je réalise alors ce que j'ai fait. Oh ! Non ! Par Merlin comment ai-je pu l'embrasser ? Et surtout pourquoi je l'ai laissé s'enfuir après ? Décidément quand il s'agit de cette nana je perds complètement la tête.

Je suis tiré de mes sombres pensées par un avion en papier qui me pique le bras, je l'attrape et le déplie, sachant déjà ce qu'il contient. « On se voit ce soir ? » signé de Daphné. Je lui réponds sans hésiter, je ne suis pas d'humeur à la voir « pas cette fois ». Je devine qu'elle sera d'humeur exécrable demain mais je m'en contrefiche. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer une nuit avec elle alors que je viens d'embrasser Granger. Par peur d'effacer toute trace de notre baiser. Je m'allonge enfin dans mes draps, repassant en boucle les souvenirs de ce baiser torride, je sombre dans un profond sommeil. Tiré de mes rêves uniquement par les rayons du soleil.

Pour une fois je me réveille tôt, bien avant le début des cours. Granger est là, devant l'évier en train de laver sa tasse. Dire qu'il y a justement des Elfes de maison à notre disposition pour faire ces tâches ingrates, mais je me souviens que la « rouge et or » se bat pour les droits de ces créatures. Quelle perte de temps ! Ils ne veulent même pas qu'on les aide. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, Granger détourne son visage rougi par la gêne, fixant obstinément ses mains. Je me glisse discrètement derrière elle et pose une main de chaque côté de sa taille, sur le plan de travail. Elle sursaute et se retourne brusquement. Ses yeux noisette sont effrayés, mais aussi pleins de désir. Elle bafouille quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends pas, obsédé par ses lèvres. Si douces, si envoûtantes. Mes doigts se posent doucement sur le bleu que je lui ai fait, légèrement atténué par rapport à hier. Cette fois je dois me contrôler, juste lui donner envie de moi. Alors je me penche vers son oreille et murmure « ma petite lionne », avant de me redresser et de lui voler un rapide baiser.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque Malefoy m'embrasse une deuxième fois, empli de douceur et de sensualité, son baiser me transporte une seconde fois. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarte et sort de l'appartement, je ne ressens aucune colère ou dégoût. Cette fois ce n'était pas par désespoir. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas arrêté lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi ? Une voix murmure dans ma tête « parce que tu en avais envie ». Ah ! Je m'énerve moi-même. Complètement déboussolée, je sors en vitesse de l'appartement pour rejoindre mes amis. Ron m'a gardé une place à côté de lui, évidemment, il ne semble pas du tout perturbé par les évènements d'hier. S'il savait que juste après son départ j'ai embrassé Malefoy, enfin c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, ouais mais j'ai quand même répondu à son baiser. Bref ! Je dois maintenant être rouge comme une tomate, et Ron va penser que je suis gênée à cause de lui. En plus Malefoy m'a à nouveau embrassée ce matin, furtivement, ça reste un baiser avec notre pire ennemi. Stop, stop, stop ! Hermione reprends-toi ! Comporte-toi normalement et tout ira bien. Lorsque je vais pour m'asseoir entre Ron et Luna je croise le regard de Malefoy à sa table, je me prends les pieds dans ma robe de sorcier et manque de m'étaler de tout mon long. Un bras sauveur me rattrape à la dernière minute et m'aide à m'asseoir. Ron, quel chevalier servant. À la table des Serpentard j'entends des rires fuser dans notre direction, levant les yeux je croise un regard froid et métallique : Malefoy. Tout le monde rit autour de lui, mais pas lui. Il semble vouloir fixer la main de Ron toujours posée sur ma hanche, comme pour la faire déguerpir. Curieuse, je retire la main de mon meilleur ami et observe la réaction du Prince des serpents, qui semble satisfait.

\- Ne sois pas gênée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je t'ai dit que ça ne comptait pas, me chuchote Ron.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il me raconte, toute mon attention est tournée sur Malefoy et la sangsue blonde qui lui pend au bras. Cette sale Greengrass va me le payer ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fous royalement, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, et il ne se passera plus jamais rien.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux Mione, ce ne sont que des abrutis.

\- Hein ? Qui ?

\- Harry chéri, je crois que notre petite Hermione est dans les nuages ce matin, même pas sûre qu'elle ait entendu les rires des Serpy. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

\- Effectivement Ginny, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée. J'avais du mal à me lever ce matin.

\- Mauvais rêve ? me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- Oh non ! Bien au contraire.

Ron sourit béatement, imaginant que je rêvais de son baiser. Ceci dit, je ne sais même plus de quel baiser j'ai rêvé, juste de deux bras puissants m'enlaçant tendrement et deux lèvres douces et chaudes m'embrassant amoureusement. Peut-être un mélange de ces deux messieurs. Quelle horreur ! Comment je peux rêver de deux garçons à la fois ? Surtout deux personnes qui se détestent !

Revenant dans le présent je mordille dans une pomme, avec peu d'appétit, toutes ces histoires me retournent l'estomac. Ginny s'inquiète encore de mon état, je suis obligée de lui promettre que tout va bien avant qu'elle se décide à me lâcher la grappe. Plusieurs fois dans la journée je croise Malefoy, à chaque fois je tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs, par peur qu'il lise dans mes yeux la peur que je ressens. Peur qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau par surprise, peur qu'il ne recommence jamais. À la fois je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il m'approche à nouveau, mais je suis également dans l'attente constante de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas pu se tenir éloigné ? D'autant plus que je culpabilise envers Ron de m'être fait embrasser par son pire ennemi, et d'avoir apprécié. Pour me déculpabiliser au maximum, je reste souvent avec lui et me montre la plus gentille possible. Mon rouquin est persuadé que je suis comme ça à cause de notre baiser d'hier, or ce n'est pas le cas. Ça aurait pu, s'il ne m'avait pas lâché de but en blanc que ce baiser ne comptait pas. Parfois quand je repense aux paroles qu'il m'a dites hier, j'éprouve de la colère envers lui. Puis je me revois embrasser Malefoy, et ma colère disparaît.

\- Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ta porte ?

\- Bien sûr Ron. À demain les amis ! Dormez-bien, et que je ne vous retrouve pas à errer dans les couloirs pendant ma ronde.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'au portrait de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivés, Ron me demande s'il peut rentrer, je refuse poliment. Argumentant que je ne souhaite pas faire perdre plus de points à ma maison. Lorsqu'il se penche vers moi pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, je crois qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais il détourne la tête au dernier moment et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Avant de s'en aller vers la tour des Gryffondor. Pour ma part, je rentre frustrée dans l'appartement, résolue à me préparer pour ma ronde de préfète-en-chef. Malefoy m'attendait dans le séjour, déjà préparé, avec un grand parchemin à la main. Soudain je réalise ce que c'est lorsqu'il tente de le replier rapidement.

\- La Carte du Maraudeur ! C'est toi qui me l'as volée !

\- Non je... Je t'empêche de me suivre avec !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais comment tu faisais maintenant pour m'empêcher de voir une fille.

\- Et moi je comprends comment tu m'as trouvée le soir de mon anniversaire !

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie rappelle-toi.

\- Je me demande entre toi et Charlie qui est le pire. Maintenant rends-la moi ou je préviens la directrice que tu me l'as volée !

\- Très bien, fais-le et je raconterai à ton cher Weasmoche comment tu m'as embrassé hier.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Et puis je te signale que c'est du chantage ce que tu fais là.

\- Parle pour toi Miss-la-balance.

Furieuse, je pars en direction de ma chambre, bousculant volontairement Malefoy au passage. Je rentre dans la pièce aux couleurs de ma maison, légèrement frustrée que Malefoy ne m'ait pas retenue. « Tu t'attendais à quoi madame frivole ? Qu'il t'attrape dans ses bras et t'embrasse amoureusement ? Que vous viviez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? » ; « Oui peut-être... » ; « Alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu espérais que Ron fasse pareil ? Non mais réveille-toi ma fille ! Tu ne peux pas en convoiter deux en même temps, alors que tu passes ton temps à les repousser. ». La voix dans ma tête va me rendre folle, pourquoi est-elle obligée de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas.

\- Granger bouge tes fesses si tu veux qu'on soit rentrés pas trop tard !

Grr ! Celui-là aussi il m'énerve. Comme pour me moquer de lui encore un peu plus, je remue les fesses sur place en tirant la langue à la porte. « Voilà, elles bougent mes fesses ! Content ? ». Réalisant l'immaturité de mon comportement, je me prends le visage entre les mains, comme pour effacer ma honte.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous voilà en pleine ronde dans le château, comme tous les vendredis soir c'est à nous de nous en occuper tandis que les autres préfets le font le reste de la semaine. Avec les nouvelles règles de sécurités nous ne pouvons même plus rester entre amis les vendredis soir alors que nous n'avons pas cours le lendemain, absurde !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la vieille nous fait faire ça alors que demain on n'a pas cours ! râle Malefoy.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Lorsque nous finissons enfin le rez-de-chaussée, je vois mon coéquipier sortir la Carte du Maraudeur et l'ouvrir.

\- C'est beaucoup plus rapide avec ça !

\- Comment as-tu appris à t'en servir ? En tout cas je comprends comment tu terminais tes rondes aussi vite, moi qui pensais que tu ne faisais pas réellement ton boulot.

\- Vous êtes très bavards les Gryffondor, surtout quand vous vous croyez seuls à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu nous as espionnés !

Faussement outrée, je lance mon poing dans l'épaule de Malefoy, le regrettant immédiatement. Mais il ne réplique pas, je ne lui ai absolument pas fait mal, au contraire je l'entends pouffer discrètement. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à parler presque normalement avec lui.

Nous rentrons rapidement, puisque la ronde a vite été faite. Je pars me coucher directement, ne laissant pas le temps à mon Némésis de gâcher cette ambiance calme, par un baiser ou par une insulte. Une nuit paisible m'attend, peuplée de doux rêves enchanteurs. Le matin arrive trop tôt, impossible de faire la grasse mat', mon corps est habitué à se lever tôt. Toute guillerette je pars prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec ceux de ma maison, lorsque je croise Malefoy sortant de sa chambre, je lui souhaite le bonjour en passant. Il bafouille une réponse, encore à moitié endormi. Une belle journée s'annonce.

 _*POV Drago :_

Ce matin Granger est complètement folle, je suis réveillé par sa voix. Elle chantonne dans l'appartement et me souhaite même une bonne journée lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit hors de ma chambre, avant de s'éclipser par le portrait de Dumbledore. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Pendant le repas du midi, la directrice nous annonce qu'un bal sera organisé pour Halloween, déguisé bien sûr. Tandis que tous les élèves ont l'air ravi, je soupire profondément. Il va encore falloir trouver un déguisement. Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix puisque Pansy et Blaise me traînent à Pré-au-Lard toute la journée pour trouver des costumes. Tous deux choisissent de s'habiller en fantôme, et me trouvent un déguisement de vampire. Je sens que ça va être difficile.

Les jours passent, le bal approche, Granger et moi continuons de nous chamailler. Mais seulement en public. Lorsque nous sommes seuls il nous arrive même parfois de rire ensemble, pas beaucoup mais c'est agréable. Je tente chaque jour de me convaincre que je le fais uniquement pour gagner sa confiance et ainsi la manipuler, mais chaque jour la joie de voir ses deux magnifiques yeux et son sourire à tomber me ramènent à la réalité. Je suis simplement fou. Daphné est devenue insupportable, depuis la fois où j'ai embrassé Granger je n'ai pas passé une seule nuit avec elle, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Tous les jours elle cherche à savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle la veille, qui était la fille sur qui j'avais jeté mon dévolu. En réalité il n'y avait aucune fille, je ne voyais personne. Je ne voulais simplement pas faire disparaître les traces de notre baiser, à Granger et moi. J'avais par contre remarqué qu'elle et la belette étaient de plus en plus proches, ils étaient trop proches à mon goût. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de nouveau, ce que je vérifiais régulièrement grâce à la Legilimancie. Sans lire dans les pensées de ma lionne préférée, je vérifiais simplement si elle avait été embrassée.  
Interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée du courrier, j'attrape au vol ce que m'envoie mon hibou. La Gazette du sorcier relate toujours les mêmes horreurs : c'est la guerre, il y a plein de morts. Je ne fais que vérifier la liste des victimes, surveillant qu'il n'y ait pas un nom que je connaisse. Puis passe au courrier personnel, cette fois pas de lettre de ma mère. Mais sur l'unique enveloppe que j'ai reçue je reconnais soudain l'écriture. Je blêmis, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ça va mon Dragoninou ? Tu es tout pâle.

J'écarte le bras de Daphné et me lève comme un automate, gagnant rapidement ma chambre. Je la reconnais, c'est l'écriture de mon père !


	9. Le bal des morts

_Le bal d'Halloween est enfin arrivé, Hermione pourra danser avec ces messieurs qui lui font tourner la tête. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, et si une visite inattendue venait frapper à la porte de l'école ?_

 _*POV Hermione :_

Depuis maintenant une heure je fais des essayages de costumes pour le bal d'Halloween. Ginny est aux anges depuis que nous sommes entrées dans cette boutique, elle tient absolument à me trouver un déguisement « digne de ce nom », elle a déjà trouvé pour elle une tenue de chaperon rouge zombifié. Son copain, mon meilleur ami, est assorti en zombie médecin. Quant à Ron, il n'a pas gardé assez d'argent de poche pour s'acheter un costume intéressant, il a dû prendre le moins cher : une citrouille énorme. Luna est avec nous, elle s'est choisi un déguisement de squelette. D'autres septième année sont là, tous cherchent le costume parfait. Pour ma part j'ai essayé plusieurs tenues qui ne me plaisaient pas : sorcière ; diablesse ; faucheuse... Et ma meilleure amie ne semble pas épuiser son imagination, car elle continue de m'apporter des tonnes de fringues espérant trouver la perle rare qui me fera craquer. Personnellement je n'ai même pas envie d'y aller, je le fais pour faire plaisir à mes amis. Je m'observe dans la glace avant de sortir de ma cabine, cette fois je crois que c'est la bonne. Ginny a trouvé un déguisement de pirate plutôt bien fait. Je porte une chemise blanche bouffante avec par-dessus un corset noir aux lacets dorés, assortis avec la boucle de la ceinture qui retient un pantalon noir moulant, sur lequel monte des bottes de cuir également noires, jusqu'à mi-mollet, ornementées de décors dorés. Une longue veste sans manche vient compléter la tenue, ainsi qu'un tricorne du même cuir que les bottes. La veste en velours léger est décorée par des motifs abstraits, toujours dans les mêmes tons. Il ne restera plus qu'à ajouter à la tenue un maquillage d'Halloween et elle sera parfaite. Lorsque je sors enfin de ma cabine, je ne loupe pas les regards admiratifs de Ron, qui est d'ailleurs devenu rouge pivoine. Ginny est soulagée quand je lui dis que c'est le bon, elle qui commençait à désespérer de me trouver un déguisement. Avant de passer à la caisse, la rouquine me fait prendre divers tubes de maquillage et accessoires pour compléter le tout, notamment une fine chaîne en or ornée d'un pendentif en forme de croix, et une grande plume à attacher au chapeau.

\- Je sens que ça va être une fête d'enfer ! blague Ginny.

En attendant le bal, les derniers jours de cours passent excessivement lentement. De plus mon voisin d'appartement est d'humeur terne depuis quelques jours, errant dans l'appartement au hasard. J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation mais il ne répondait que par monosyllabe. Et lorsque j'arrive dans une pièce mais qu'il ne m'a pas entendue arriver, il sursaute en m'apercevant, comme s'il était angoissé par quelque chose. Dans le reste du château il se balade toujours avec Zabini et Parkinson, de temps en temps avec Greengrass pendue à son bras, silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Le jour du bal Malefoy semblait carrément en panique, courant partout dans l'appartement comme un détraqué. Le soir même, lorsqu'il entre dans le hall principal, en tenue de vampire élégant, il est d'un calme plat. Son sourire sadique et ses yeux charmeurs sont de retour. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il ne peut s'empêcher de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Nos regards se croisent quand il relève la tête, il me fait un clin d'œil complice avant d'entraîner sa partenaire sur la piste de danse. Greengrass est déguisée en diablesse, comme de par hasard ! En plus sa tenue couvre tout juste son postérieur, à croire qu'elle se plaît en poufiasse. À côté de moi j'entends Lavande et Parvati s'extasier sur la beauté de Malefoy. Pressée de m'éloigner de ses furies, je me réfugie au buffet pour y avaler des petits fours, ne touchant bien sûr aucune goutte d'alcool.

\- Mione, tu es ravissante comme ça ! Ma sœur a vraiment réussi le maquillage, tu fais peur à voir.

\- Merci Ron.

Je n'ose pas complimenter mon meilleur ami sur son déguisement, puisque je n'aurais rien de positif à dire. Sauf peut-être que le orange fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Le premier slow commence, je tente de m'éclipser malheureusement je suis retenue par un rouquin avide d'une première danse. Je suis à la fois heureuse qu'il ait le courage de m'inviter et à la fois gênée de danser avec lui alors qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre que notre baiser n'avait pas compté. Pourtant la danse se passe merveilleusement bien, Ron s'est beaucoup amélioré et c'est très agréable de danser avec lui. Du coin de l'œil je peux tout de même apercevoir Malefoy avec Greengrass, ressentant un pincement au cœur je détourne mon regard. Même s'il n'y a rien entre ce Serpentard et moi, savoir qu'il m'a embrassé - deux fois ! - juste pour le plaisir avant de retourner dans les bras de sa blonde platine venimeuse, m'énerve au plus haut point. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on se serve de moi. Pour cacher mon visage rouge de colère, je le pose contre l'épaule de mon cavalier, passant mes mains autour de son cou. Prenant mon geste pour un signe, Ron passe ses mains dans mon dos et se colle davantage à moi. La chaleur qui émane de lui est rassurante, je me sens en sécurité. Sa main caresse doucement mon dos, comme pour me calmer ou me réconforter.

\- Tu trembles Hermione.

\- J'ai juste un peu froid, ce n'est rien.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je tremblais, peut-être de colère contre le Prince des serpents qui joue son Dom Juan. Je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que la musique a changé, tellement perdue dans mes pensées. C'est Ron qui s'écarte doucement, il m'entraîne jusqu'au buffet et me tend un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Merci pour cette danse.

\- Merci à toi !

\- Hey les amis, vous avez vu le déguisement de Malefoy ? intervient Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce gars Gin' ! ajoute Ron.

\- Il est trop sexy ! me murmure ma meilleure amie à l'oreille.

Elle n'est pas croyable cette nana. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du Serpentard. Maintenant que la musique est plus rapide il danse avec d'autres Serpentard autour de lui, il semble aller mieux, plus détendu. Je détourne le regard lorsque je croise son regard métallique, mais j'ai tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un sourire espiègle apparaître sur son visage au teint d'albâtre. Laissant poindre ses crocs de vampire, rougis par du faux sang. Merlin faut que j'arrête de penser à lui toute la soirée ! Je tire mes amis vers la piste de danse où nous nous défoulons au rythme de la musique, chacun y allant bon train. Le groupe engagé par l'école se nomme « Vital Trance », ils sont connus sur RITM la radio des sorciers. Personnellement je ne les écoute pas beaucoup parce qu'ils jouent essentiellement du rock, voire du hard rock et je préfère la pop. Mais ce soir j'ai besoin de me défouler, d'oublier la guerre qui nous entoure. Chaque jour dans la Gazette du sorcier nous pouvons lire une liste interminable de victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, chaque jour nous espérons de tout cœur ne pas lire le nom de quelqu'un que l'on connaît. Pour ma part c'est plus facile car la plupart des personnes que je connais sont des Moldus ou ici à Poudlard, il n'empêche que je redoute quand-même d'y voir un jour inscrit le nom d'un Weasley ou d'un des rares sorciers que je connaisse. C'est le cas également pour Harry. Mais Ron et Ginny poussent un soupir de joie chaque matin en découvrant l'absence de leur famille parmi la liste maudite. Et de temps en temps nous pouvons même nous réjouir d'y voir le nom d'un Mangemort, réjouissance rare et éphémère.

Pour le second slow je vois Ron s'éclipser, trouver une autre cavalière. Pensant aller m'asseoir, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne reconnais pas la personne déguisée en faucheuse.

\- T'inquiète Hermione, ce n'est que moi Charlie !

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

\- Tu danses ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Charlie retire son masque et m'attrape brusquement par les hanches pour m'entraîner dans ce second slow. Il danse moins bien que son frère, et je suis terriblement mal à l'aise. Nous discutons un peu pour passer le temps, puis lorsqu'il approche son visage du mien, je peux sentir son haleine emplie d'alcool. Oh non ! Pas encore !

\- Dis petit ange, je tenais encore à m'excuser pour le soir de ton anniversaire.

\- T'inquiète c'est oublié.

À mon grand étonnement il se comporte très bien et finit même par me faire rire. La chanson se termine en plein milieux d'une discussion, Charlie m'entraîne hors de la piste pour continuer à parler. Mais la prochaine musique est à nouveau un slow et je me sens happée en arrière par une nouvelle main, terriblement blanche.

 _*POV Drago :_

Ce soir je fais comme si de rien et je profite de la soirée, personne ne doit remarquer mon anxiété. Daphné est terriblement sexy dans sa courte tenue de diablesse, qu'elle a choisie spécialement pour moi. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas touchée et je crois qu'elle cherche à y remédier. Durant le premier slow elle ne cesse de me coller à outrance, révélant plus encore son décolleté plongeant, espérant me faire réagir. Mais mes yeux ne peuvent quitter ma lionne. Déguisée en pirate, maquillée en morte-vivante, je la trouve encore plus attirante que la diablesse qui me colle. Ce corset et cette chemise bouffante lui font une poitrine à tomber, ses magnifiques jambes sont parfaitement moulées dans son pantalon et ses bottes à talons, et ses boucles brunes tombent en cascade dans son dos et sur son décolleté. J'ai presque envie de glisser mes mains et de plonger mon visage dans sa chevelure pour sentir leur douceur et leur odeur si enivrante. Redescends sur terre Drago ! Fantasme sur ta pire ennemie à voix haute aussi pendant que t'y es ! Pourtant de toute la soirée je ne fais que croiser son sublime regard noisette, rougissant lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je la regarde également. Le sang bouillonne dans mes veines lorsqu'elle se colle à Weasmoche, puis lorsque Weasley prof l'invite à danser. Un troisième slow ? Déjà ? Parfait, à mon tour ! J'attrape Granger avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de partir avec l'autre pervers.

\- Si vous me permettez professeur, je vous l'emprunte.

Je ne laisse le temps ni à l'un ni à l'autre de protester et entraîne Granger au centre de la piste. La faisant d'abord tournoyer un peu, histoire de lui faire tourner la tête, je tire sur ses hanches et la colle brusquement aux miennes. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent d'un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Ma main droite vient se poser sur ses reins et la gauche attrape sa main droite, la Gryffondor pose timidement son autre main sur mon épaule. Ne laissant pas de place au dialogue, je mène la danse comme jamais personne ne l'a fait danser avant. Le rythme de la musique est parfait pour danser d'une façon enivrante et enfiévré. Bientôt un filet de sueur glisse dans le décolleté de ma cavalière, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens. À la fin de la danse je penche la « rouge et or » si brusquement qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'agripper à moi, mais je sais danser et je la tiens parfaitement. Mon bras droit au niveau de ses omoplates, ma jambe derrière son dos pour la soutenir et ma main gauche sur sa hanche. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous, je ne vois plus que ses yeux noisette. Elle murmure tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir entendu mon nom « Malefoy ». Une terrible envie de l'embrasser me prend. Allez juste une fois ! Non Drago contrôle-toi ! Je penche doucement mon visage vers le sien, sa respiration s'accélère, ses pupilles se dilatent et son cœur bat plus fort sous ma main. Je le sens même à travers son dos. Lentement, très lentement j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, je la vois fermer les yeux, et ouvrir légèrement les lèvres. Au dernier millimètre je tourne la tête et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, ah ! Quelle odeur ! Sa main sur mon épaule se serre de frustration, alors j'ouvre la bouche et plante mes fausses dents dans sa chair. Ma cavalière sursaute et pousse un léger cri de surprise. Alors je nous redresse et la lâche enfin. Instinctivement elle pose sa main dans son cou, où je l'ai mordue. Bien entendu ses doigts sont intacts et non couvert de sang. Granger paraît surprise.

\- Et oui ma petite pirate, ce ne sont que des fausses.

\- Mais ça m'a paru tellement réel lorsque tu m'as mordu.

\- Tu fantasmes ma chère, rien de plus !

\- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé que tu me mordes !

\- Mais tu as déjà fantasmé sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'adore voir ma lionne rosir avant de s'énerver contre moi, elle est tellement excitante quand elle est en colère. Le groupe sur scène annonce l'approche de minuit et lance une nouvelle chanson endiablée. Mince ! Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Granger croise mon regard affolé.

\- Malefoy, tu vas bien ?

Reprenant mon calme habituel, je tire la jeune femme à moi et lui murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

\- J'ai un bien meilleur programme en tête pour cette soirée, et si on s'éclipsait ?

\- Malefoy je...

\- Ne réfléchis pas et suis-moi.

Je ne peux définitivement pas m'en empêcher. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'emmener avec toi ! » me murmure une voix dans ma tête. Tant pis, je ne peux pas la laisser ici non plus. Rapidement je la tire derrière moi à travers la foule, je croise au passage le regard meurtrier de Daphné, tant pis pour elle ! Au moment où nous allons enfin atteindre la porte de sortie la Gryffondor s'arrête. Elle me regarde fixement, complètement perdue.

\- Malefoy, je ne peux pas te suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Ma morale, mes principes, mon esprit, mon cœur... Tout ! Je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et qu'on va le regretter tous les deux.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Déçu, je me résous à partir sans elle. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque je sens Granger me retenir par le bras.

\- Attends !

Au moment où elle s'apprête à poursuivre dans sa lancée un bruit sourd fait trembler la pièce. La musique s'arrête soudainement tandis qu'un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre au loin, créant un mouvement de panique générale. Je profite que Granger ne me regarde plus et ait lâché mon bras pour sortir en courant. Ils sont là, il est là. Je ne peux pas rester avec les autres, je les mettrais en danger. Courant à en perdre haleine, je franchis une multitude de couloirs avant d'arriver devant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Que je grimpe à toute allure.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Lorsque je me retourne pour lui parler, il a disparu. Malefoy s'est en allé. Autour de moi c'est la panique, les élèves courent dans tous les sens tandis que les professeurs tentent de maintenir le calme. Nous sommes attaqués, la guerre est arrivée à notre porte. Les Mangemorts sont là pour nous. Instinctivement je cherche des yeux mes deux meilleurs amis, mais je ne vois rien ni personne parmi cette foule en panique. Soudain la voix de la directrice couvre les cris des élèves, grâce à un Sonorus « Veuillez garder votre calme ! Que chaque préfet raccompagne les élèves de sa maison à leur dortoir respectif, ne restent dans cette salle que les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre ! ». On n'entend plus que quelques murmures apeurés et les ordres donnés par les préfets. Une par une, les quatre maisons sortent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Enfin lorsque la pièce est vide j'aperçois mes amis, vers qui je me précipite. Ron m'attrape la main dès qu'il me voit. Les murs continuent à trembler sous les sorts jetés contre le château. Heureusement que la directrice a pensé à mettre en place le bouclier de protection de Poudlard, mais si les attaques continuent il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Mione, je pensais qu'on t'avait perdue. Avec toute cette agitation je ne te trouvais pas, en plus Charlie venait de me dire que tu dansais avec Malefoy.

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Membres de l'Ordre, nous devons résister à cette attaque. Tous ensembles nous devons renforcer les défenses du château et nous tenir prêts à le défendre si le bouclier tombe ! tonne la voix de notre directrice à travers toute la pièce.

Nous sommes tous dispersés à travers le château, pour couvrir une plus grande surface, les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourront pas arriver à temps, d'autant plus que les Mangemorts leur couperaient le passage. Je vois tout de même McGonagall envoyer un message d'alerte à nos amis, afin qu'ils sachent quoi faire si nous faillons à notre tâche. Je me retrouve avec Ron en haut d'une tour de l'aile ouest, ici nous avons vu sur le parc où sont postés les Mangemorts et nous avons libre accès au bouclier sur lequel nous jetons un sort de renforcement. Une à une nous pouvons voir apparaître les lumières sortant des baguettes pour venir renforcer le bouclier. Harry est dans la cour devant le hall d'entrée, juste en face de lui se tient le pont de pierre menant aux Mangemorts, il a insisté auprès de la directrice pour être en première ligne avec d'autres adultes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? La peur m'envahit lorsque l'un des Mangemorts s'approche un peu plus de l'école pour jeter à son tour un sort sur notre bouclier, ses longs cheveux blonds trahissent son identité malgré son masque. Malefoy ! Sa voix nous parvient jusqu'ici aussi clairement que s'il était à côté de nous :

\- Bande de lâches ! Vous vous cachez derrière votre bouclier comme des rats !

\- Malefoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? tonne à son tour McGo.

\- Je veux mon fils ! Où est-il ? Où est ce traître ?

\- Jamais je ne livrerais quelqu'un qui est venu de son plein gré me demander mon aide et ma protection.

Même d'ici je devine la rage qui secoue les épaules de Malefoy père. Ainsi il est là pour son fils. Soudain je me rappelle l'insistance de Malefoy pour sortir de la Grande Salle, et sa peur lorsque le groupe a annoncé l'approche de minuit. Comme ça il savait que son père viendrait attaquer l'école et réclamer après lui, et ce sale serpent se cache ! La colère remplace la peur, je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de lui mettre mon poing en pleine face à ce satané blond platine ! Autant au père qu'au fils. D'ailleurs en contrebas nous observons tous Malefoy faire demi-tour et se fondre dans la masse des Mangemorts. J'ai beau scruter autant que mes yeux le permettent la foule de nos ennemis, je n'aperçois pas l'ombre de Voldemort. Soit il se cache soit il est aux abonnés absents. Comme un seul homme, toutes les baguettes ennemis se lèvent et pointent leur extrémité vers le château. Le bouclier tremble sous l'attaque, nos forces décroissent et la peur prend à nouveau place dans mon cœur. Je sens tout de même Ron glisser sa main dans la mienne et la serrer doucement.

 _*POV Drago :_

J'assiste impuissant à la scène qui se déroule en contrebas. Si mon père m'avait vu en bas avec les autres il aurait tout fait pour briser leur défense et attaquer, pour ainsi me récupérer. Or là il se contente d'ordonner aux Mangemorts de lancer des sorts basiques sur le château, plus pour se défouler que pour réellement attaquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas présent, bien entendu il ne veut pas perdre son temps avec les affaires de la famille Malefoy, mon père est seul dans cette campagne. Soudain une douleur aiguë transperce mes tympans, me forçant à plier les genoux à terre. Je tiens ma tête entre mes mains, essayant d'atténuer la douleur. Sans succès. Alors un son, une voix résonne à mes oreilles « Drago, montre-toi ! ». Je hurle en réponse à mon père :

\- Non !

\- Alors ta mère en payera le prix.

\- Non... Pas elle, s'il te plaît ne lui fais rien.

Mon père a toujours excellé dans l'art de la Legilimancie, à travers mon esprit et le sien il me montre ma mère, bâillonnée et attachée, livrée aux mains de Bellatrix. Cette dernière pointe sa baguette sur la gorge pâle de ma mère, ses yeux brillent de folies tandis que ceux de sa proie sont brillants de larmes. Mais elle se retient de pleurer, ma mère sait que je la vois, et elle ne veut pas que je me rende à mon père.

\- Si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis, je la ferai torturer sous tes yeux !

\- Va en enfer !

\- Endoloris ! hurle la voix de ma tante.

J'assiste impuissant à la souffrance de ma mère, qui se tord aux pieds de Bellatrix et de mon père. Le supplice est interminable, les larmes inondent mes joues tandis que je hurle de concert avec ma mère. Lorsque ma tante arrête le sort impardonnable et redresse sa victime sur les genoux, aucune larme ne vient souiller le beau visage de celle-ci, impassible devant la fureur et la folie de sa famille. Son mari et sa propre sœur sont là à la torturer uniquement pour m'avoir moi : Drago Malefoy son fils bien-aimé, qu'elle protégerait au péril de sa vie.

\- C'est bon, je ferai ce que tu voudras père, mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

\- Tant que tu obéiras elle aura la vie sauve. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que tu rejoignes à nouveau nos rangs et que tu le serves sans opposer de résistance.

\- Comment père ?

\- Tends ton bras !

Bien que je sois seul au sommet de cette tour et mon père perdu au milieu de la foule de Mangemorts en bas, je tends mon bras droit en avant, retroussant la manche de mon costume. Je sais ce qu'il compte faire et j'en tremble d'avance, du moins je suis tout de même surpris lorsque la douleur fuse dans mon avant-bras. Ma peau brûle comme si elle était passée au fer rouge, les cris s'échappent de mes lèvres sans que je fasse mine de les arrêter. Enfin c'est fini, après une terrible attente. À présent la Marque des Ténèbres orne mon bras droit, ondulant sur ma peau comme si elle était vivante. Je sens l'esprit de Voldemort s'insinuer en moi à travers ce tatouage démoniaque, sa voix résonne dans ma tête :

\- Ainsi tu es de retour Drago. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas cette fois !

\- Non maître.

\- Bien, à présent je veux que tu attendes mes prochaines consignes et que tu restes sage d'ici là. Tu seras mon espion au sein de Poudlard et de l'Ordre du Phénix, débrouille-toi pour dissimuler la Marque aux yeux des autres !

Son esprit se retire, laissant à nouveau la place à mon père. Cette fois une unique larme coule sur la joue de ma mère.

\- Bien mon fils, attends sagement les ordres et ne te dérobe plus jamais. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera sinon.

À son tour il se retire de ma tête, me laissant vide, seul et privé de l'image de ma mère. Après de longues minutes d'attente tout le château peut entendre mon père ordonner le repli des troupes, enfin je me lève pour les observer partir. Parmi cette foule de Mangemorts, j'aperçois tout de même la chevelure blonde de mon père, celle dont j'ai hérité. Une fois la Marque dissimulée par un sort puissant, je m'essuie le visage sur ma manche et regagne précipitamment ma chambre, je ne veux pas croiser Granger, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Malheureusement elle m'attend déjà dans le séjour. Les bras croisés, appuyée contre le mur du fond, son regard de braise me transperce aussi bien qu'une lance acérée. Pourtant pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche, la Gryffondor se contente de me fixer méchamment. Alors je m'avance vers elle, décidé à lui faire oublier sa colère. Elle se décolle soudain du mur et plante son index sur ma poitrine, elle ne prononce qu'un seul mot avant de se retourner et partir dans sa chambre « Lâche ! ». La colère bouillonne en moi, je ne rêve que d'une chose à l'instant, lui faire retirer son insulte et lui prouver que je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais la douleur à mon bras me rappelle ma servitude et la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Si je veux que ma mère ait la vie sauve je dois me taire et me faire oublier. Résigné, abattu, je rejoins ma chambre où je m'écroule de fatigue sur mon lit. Espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aidera à tenir le coup.


	10. Cauchemars & pardons

Drago reste en tête de liste des pires cauchemars d'Hermione, pourtant cet éloignement ne lui plait pas et il est bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison. Quant à la jeune fille, elle rêve encore et encore de ce bal qui a si mal tourné alors qu'il avait tellement bien commencé.

 _*POV Hermione :_

Je suis dans les bras de Malefoy, qui me fait danser au rythme de la musique endiablée. Tout semble flou autour de nous, je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon cavalier, son regard métallique captant parfaitement le mien. Soudain brusquement il me penche en arrière, déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Un baiser doux au départ, m'envoûtant complétement, puis douloureux. Il me mord, je sursaute sous la douleur et la surprise. Quand il me redresse, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts sur ma peau, ils sont rouges, couverts de sang. Une douleur aiguë me brûle le cou. Redressant la tête vers Malefoy, je m'apprête à lui demander des explications lorsque la stupeur me prive de ma voix. Il me sourit, méchamment, et ses lèvres s'étirent sur des dents rougies par mon sang. Une goutte lui coule sur le menton, qu'il cueille de son doigt avant de le lécher.

\- Succulent ! Puis-je en avoir encore ?

Je me retourne vivement pour trouver mes amis et appeler à l'aide, mais autour de moi il n'y a que des cadavres. La Grande Salle est remplie des cadavres des élèves et des professeurs, parmi eux je vois Harry, Ron et Ginny gisant à terre, plus loin Neville et Luna se tenant encore la main. Puis tous les Gryffondor empilés parmi les autres maisons. Mes jambes cèdent brusquement sous le chagrin, des larmes inondent mon visage tandis que je tombe à terre. De profond sanglots secouent tout mon corps, je n'arrive ni ne cherche à les arrêter. Tous mes amis sont morts, et je suis seule, seule avec le diable. Me redressant du mieux que je peux, je me retourne vers Malefoy. Le sang a disparu de son visage mais il a toujours cet air mauvais et ce sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul Granger, nous sommes tous là, tous responsables.

Du coin de l'œil je vois des silhouettes noires s'approcher, des Mangemorts ! Fixant à nouveau mon regard sur mon ennemi je remarque qu'à son avant-bras droit brille la Marque des Ténèbres, ainsi c'est un traître. Furieuse, je lui saute à la gorge. Sa rapidité m'empêche de l'atteindre, Malefoy attrape mes deux poignets et me fait faire un demi-tour. Plaquant mon dos contre son torse et croisant mes bras sur mon ventre, il m'immobilise parfaitement. Je suis donc obligée de voir le massacre autour de moi, ainsi que les Mangemorts s'avancer dans notre direction. Derrière moi Malefoy prend un ton de soumission pour dire « Maître, voici la dernière survivante ». Droit devant nous Voldemort s'avance nonchalamment, marchant sur les cadavres à ses pieds. La colère m'envahit et je ne cesse de me débattre pour me libérer, Malefoy me tient trop bien et je n'arrive même pas à libérer une main.

\- C'est ça ta survivante ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Pardon maître, je ne vous décevrai plus.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi la meilleure amie de notre cher Potter. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, quel drôle de choix ! Ah ce cher Potter ! Il fait moins le malin maintenant.

Voldemort s'avance jusqu'au corps de Harry, écrase son pied immonde sur sa joue et tourne sa tête dans ma direction. Les yeux vides de mon meilleur ami sont maintenant tournés vers moi. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

\- Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon meilleur ami, ou je vous tue moi-même !

\- Ha ha ha ! Quel humour pour une fille de Moldus. Drago, débarrasse-moi de cette chose encombrante et bruyante.

\- Bien maître.

Drago me tire un peu en arrière tandis que je me débats. Je sens qu'il lâche enfin l'une de mes mains, mais il se sert de la sienne pour dégager mon cou de mes cheveux et pour maintenir ma tête en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que déjà je sens ses dents se planter dans ma chair. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux tandis que la douleur prend le pas sur mon corps. Je m'évanouis en entendant encore mes cris résonner contre les murs.

Me relevant en sursaut, je découvre la pièce autour de moi, dans le noir. Il s'agit de ma chambre, je ne faisais que rêver. Ou plutôt cauchemarder. À présent je suis en nage et mon pyjama me colle à la peau. Incapable de me rendormir, je passe par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines je fais ce même cauchemar, le soir je m'endors paisiblement et je me réveille en nage en pleine nuit, persuadée que Malefoy est en train de me tuer. Je ne fais heureusement pas ce rêve tous les soirs, seulement de temps en temps. Le matin je jette un coup d'œil à l'avant-bras du Serpentard, pour être sûre que j'ai bien rêvé, sa peau est toujours vierge de la Marque des Ténèbres mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier après chaque cauchemar. Depuis le bal d'Halloween et l'attaque des Mangemorts, Malefoy et moi nous nous ignorons royalement, la directrice a renforcé les défenses de l'école par de nouveaux sorts et par la présence de gardes envoyés directement par l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'est pas rare que nous croisions Remus, Bill, Fleur ou un autre membre arpenter l'enceinte du château, à la recherche du moindre indice suspect ou à anticiper l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Certains élèves sont repartis dans leur famille, persuadés qu'ils y étaient plus en sécurité, personnellement je pense qu'ils courent à leur mort. Rien n'est mieux protégé que Poudlard. Heureusement aucun septième année n'est parti, et surtout aucun de mes amis. Molly a écrit plusieurs lettres à ses deux enfants pour leur demander de faire attention à eux et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le Terrier qui maintenant était protégé par un puissant sort de dissimulation, les suppliants également de ne quitter Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. Le temps où tout était calme me manque, à cette époque-là j'aimais réviser, aller en cours et voir mes amis. Maintenant à cause de mon poste je suis constamment obligée de faire des rondes, surveiller les élèves, gérer les autres préfets et supporter Malefoy dans le même appartement. Je ne passe plus mon temps libre à mes devoirs, le soir je ne peux plus rester discuter avec les Gryffondor dans notre salle commune, et je n'ai quasiment plus d'intimité à cause d'un Serpentard vicieux qui traîne toujours dans le séjour. Je passe mon temps dans ma chambre ou à faire des rondes dans les couloirs. Même aller à la bibliothèque est devenu un luxe.

Le réveil de l'école me tire du sommeil, c'est consternant. D'habitude je me lève bien avant qu'il ne sonne, mais avec ces cauchemars incessants je dors de moins en moins bien. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, je prends le temps d'observer ma chambre, le décor est toujours le même que le jour de la rentrée, même ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Moi qui voulais éclaircir un peu tout ça. Je note dans ma check-list mentale : demander l'autorisation de changer la déco. Mince ! Je commence à avoir une sacrée longue liste : passer plus de temps avec mes amis, passer plus de temps sur mes devoirs, aider Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, aider Ginny avec ses histoires de cœur avec Harry, découvrir les petits secrets de Luna et Neville (sont-ils vraiment ensemble ?), mettre les choses au clair avec Ron, avec Charlie également, et bien sûr tuer Malefoy pendant son sommeil. Zut ! Ça commence à faire long.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur je sors en vitesse de l'appartement pour éviter de croiser mon collègue, je l'entends se déplacer dans sa chambre, tant mieux !

 _*POV Drago :_

Tandis que je me prépare pour la journée de cours, j'entends Granger sortir de l'appartement. Au moins je n'aurais pas à la croiser. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, elle m'évite, persuadée que je suis un traître qui a laissé l'école se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts sans lever le petit doigt et se sauvant même avant l'attaque. Je préfère lui laisser croire ça pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune envie de me justifier. Le principal est que la directrice croit le mensonge que je lui ai raconté, c'est largement suffisant pour l'instant. Je suis allé la voir le lendemain de l'attaque pour lui expliquer ma fuite.

*FLASH BACK*

Mes pas me mènent automatiquement vers le bureau de McGo, sans que j'aie à réfléchir à ma destination. Tellement perdu dans mes pensées. Hier j'ai passé la nuit la plus horrible de l'année, rêvant d'un doigt accusateur pointé vers moi, une voix familière répétant sans cesse le même mot « lâche ». Puis ma nuit a été entrecoupée de réveils en sursaut, après avoir cauchemardé d'images de ma mère sous Doloris, de mon père me regardant comme un moins que rien et du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'adressant un sourire mauvais. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de la directrice, par chance Weasley prof s'y rendait également, sinon j'aurais pu rester ici longtemps avant que McGo descende de son bureau. Elle nous avait donné le mot de passe de l'escalier, en tant que préfets nous pouvions avoir besoin d'elle urgemment, mais je l'ai oublié.

\- Drago, tu voulais voir Mme la directrice ?

\- Oui, j'ai à lui parler.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- C'est personnel.

Le visage du rouquin se crispe instantanément, s'il a cru à un seul instant que j'allais être agréable avec lui, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Reprenant un air décontracté, Weasley prof donne le mot de passe à la gargouille et s'écarte pour me laisser monter en premier. McGonagall nous attend tous les deux de l'autre côté de son bureau, comme si elle savait que nous étions en chemin.

\- Messieurs.

\- Drago a quelque chose de « personnel » à vous raconter ! Son ton de voix est exagérément ironique.

\- Malefoy, vous pouvez parler devant votre professeur.

La satisfaction transparaît sur le visage de Weasley prof, je lui lance un regard noir avant de m'adresser à McGo.

\- C'est à propos de l'attaque des Mangemorts hier soir.

\- Je m'en doutais, miss Granger est venue me voir après l'attaque, elle était inquiète quant à votre loyauté.

\- Je comprends, elle m'a vu fuir la Grande Salle juste avant l'attaque.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement dans ce cas ?

\- Effectivement je savais qu'il y aurait une attaque ce soir-là, j'avais reçu une lettre de mon père. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous avertir...

\- Sale traître !

\- Professeur, laissez Malefoy s'expliquer.

\- Ils détiennent ma mère !

Le visage de McGo perd son voile d'impassibilité, la stupeur se lit sur ses traits. Perdant d'un coup toute son agressivité, Weasley prof marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe. Un silence lourd s'étire, le temps aux deux adultes d'assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Il m'a interdit de vous prévenir sous peine de lui faire du mal. Il m'a également donné rendez-vous à l'écart des autres élèves. Une fois en haut de la tour d'Astronomie mon père m'a contacté par Legilimancie. Il tenait à me prouver qu'il détenait ma mère, et m'a demandé de sortir du château pour le rejoindre.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai refusé.

\- Et votre mère ?

\- Bellatrix s'est chargée de lui envoyer un Doloris.

Cette fois la directrice est obligée de s'asseoir pour réaliser la portée de ma révélation. Elle semble attristée par la nouvelle, réalisant qu'elle a échoué à assurer la protection de ma mère. Derrière moi Weasley prof s'agite soudain, il m'attrape le bras droit et tente de soulever ma manche, je l'en empêche.

\- Madame la directrice, il ment, j'en suis sûr.

\- Professeur ! Calmez-vous et lâchez monsieur Malefoy !

\- Ce n'est rien, il pense que je suis un partisan de Voldemort.

Sur ce je lève moi-même ma manche et lui montre mon bras blanc, sans trace de la Marque. Heureusement pour moi le sort est assez puissant pour la masquer aux yeux des autres. J'observe avec satisfaction l'air désemparé de Weasley prof. Après cet incident, McGo me laisse retourner dans ma chambre et garde l'autre abruti dans son bureau, sûrement pour lui faire la morale.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

Étrangement Daphné est toujours de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, depuis que Granger et moi nous nous ignorons en fait. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai recommencé à la voir de temps en temps, pas aussi souvent qu'en début d'année mais suffisamment pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. J'arrive aussi à me trouver d'autres filles par-ci par-là, le fait que Granger n'ait plus la Carte du Maraudeur m'aide beaucoup, je peux m'éclipser dans une salle vide avec la demoiselle de mon choix sans problème.

\- Hey Drago !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

\- Par curiosité, ce soir c'est qui ta nouvelle proie ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de celle que je croise dans les couloirs au moment où j'en aurais envie.

\- T'es immonde Drago ! ajoute Pansy. Tu ne peux pas juste attraper une fille qui te paraît jolie au moment où t'as envie de baiser et la larguer après !

\- Pansy chérie, j'ai toujours procédé comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu me répugnes !

Sur ce ma meilleure amie se lève et s'en va en direction du château. Blaise et moi restons seuls assis sous un arbre du parc de l'école. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes, lorsque je me retourne vers Blaise, celui-ci hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta copine ?

\- Rien ça va lui passer, elle est dans sa mauvaise semaine.

\- En fait quand les nanas sont dans leur mauvaise période, nous les mecs on en pâtit aussi. D'un, parce qu'on ne peut pas coucher avec elles et de deux, parce qu'elles sont chiantes.

\- Ah Drago ! Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec une fille, vu le discours que tu tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi t'as tes règles ? T'as décidé de me faire chier ?

\- Mais non Dray' je dis simplement que t'es un vrai macho.

\- C'est ce qui plaît aux filles, elles adorent les mecs qui les maltraitent. Essaie d'être gentil et tu deviens le super pote avec qui on ne baise surtout pas.

\- Tu parles des filles faciles là.

\- Sûrement, mais ce sont celles que je préfère.

\- Menteur ! T'adore quand elles te résistent.

\- T'as raison, c'est sûrement pour ça que je me lasse très vite de Daphné.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe à ne pas trop te lasser, elle est tout de même ta future femme !

\- Beurk ! Ne parle pas de malheur !

Un regard entendu nous suffit pour exploser de rire. Cela faisait des jours que nous n'avions pas ri autant, depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts. J'ai raconté à mes deux meilleurs amis le pacte que j'avais dû passer avec mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela a jeté un froid sur notre humeur ces derniers temps. Mais comme je n'ai toujours reçu aucun ordre de ces monstres j'ai pu me détendre un peu et profiter de mes amis.

\- Et comment ça se passe avec Granger ?

\- Toujours aussi chiante. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comme je vous ai vu danser à Halloween, j'ai pensé que peut-être elle serait ta prochaine proie.

\- Granger ? Dans mon lit ? Ça ne va pas la tête ! Je cherche simplement à la déstabiliser pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi chiante. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider à jouer mon nouveau rôle d'espion auprès de Tu-sais-qui, comme elle est proche de Potter.

\- Ouais tu ne me la feras pas à moi, je te connais par cœur, je sais quand tu chasses une proie difficile.

\- Fais-toi des films si tu veux en attendant Granger n'est pas mon type.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais approchée ? Jamais embrassée ? Alors que vous vivez ensemble depuis presque trois mois !

Quelque chose dans mon expression a dû me trahir car un immense sourire étire les lèvres du métis. Et merde !

\- Je le savais ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je raconte à mon meilleur ami la première fois où je l'ai embrassée pour effacer le baiser de la belette, puis tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Nos nombreuses disputes, et bien sûr son accusation me traitant de lâche.

\- C'est pour ça que t'étais tout malheureux ces derniers jours ? Parce que Granger te hait ?

\- Entre autres, mon asservissement à Tu-sais-qui également. Tout ça en même temps, ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Je flippe tous les jours à l'idée qu'ils peuvent faire du mal à ma mère.

\- Hey, Dray ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Je connais Narcissa depuis tout petit et je sais que c'est une femme forte, qui saura se défendre !

\- Combien de temps ? Jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre ?

Un lourd silence s'installe, mon meilleur ami ne sait plus quoi dire. Lui non plus n'est pas enchanté par le retour de Voldemort. Sa mère a dû donner toute sa richesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas subir sa colère et pour l'empêcher d'enrôler son fils parmi les autres Mangemorts, mais du coup Blaise ne peut pas voir sa mère tant que la guerre sera en cours pour éviter de se retrouver avec la Marque. Pansy fuit également les rangs des Mangemorts, sa famille toute entière sert Voldemort mais elle a réussi à se terrer ici à Poudlard. Daphné, Vincent et Gregory eux font clairement partie des Mangemorts. Comme moi à présent ils cachent leur Marque.

\- Dis, c'est à cause de tous ces soucis que tu nous as fait perdre le match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor ?

\- Hey ! T'es vache ! Vous aviez qu'à marquer plus de points.

\- Parle pour toi monsieur je-laisse-Potter-attraper-le-Vif d'or au bout de quelques minutes à peine !

Effectivement, Blaise a raison, ce jour-là j'étais particulièrement en colère après une grosse dispute avec Granger. Du coup tout le match je n'ai pas cessé de la fixer, oubliant le Vif d'or. Nous avons été écrasés à plates coutures. Quelle honte !

Après cette discussion trop sérieuse, je me lève à mon tour et me dirige vers mes appartements. Parler de Granger avec mon meilleur ami m'a fait réfléchir, il a raison je ne peux décemment nier l'attirance que j'éprouve pour ma collègue, même si cela me coûte de l'avouer. Ni même continuer à être dans la lune et nous faire perdre nos matches de Quidditch.

Elle est déjà là lorsque j'arrive, comme toujours penchée sur ses devoirs. Sur son nez repose une paire de lunettes, j'ignorais qu'elle en portait, ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et quelques taches d'encre parsèment ses doigts, preuve qu'elle est concentrée sur son travail. C'est à peine si Granger lève les yeux de ses parchemins lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, cette volonté de m'ignorer m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je préférais encore quand on se chamaillait.

\- Granger on est samedi, tu veux ne pas te détendre un peu et profiter de la vie ?

\- Je profitais plus de la vie quand tu n'étais pas là Malefoy.

\- Allez sors un peu de tes livres, il fait beau dehors.

\- Trop froid !

\- Chochotte !

\- Si tu le dis.

Argh ! Elle me tape sur le système à être molle comme ça, même pas la volonté de se défendre. Résigné à vouloir la faire sortir de sa léthargie je me dirige vers le canapé où elle est assise et regarde par-dessus son épaule, la « rouge et or » est sur ses devoirs de DCFM. Notre prof nous donne beaucoup de devoirs ces derniers jours car elle nous a appris qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait de retard lors de son remplacement fin février, avec le nouveau prof. Et surtout au cas où ce serait un mauvais professeur, elle pourrait reprendre le programme où elle l'aura laissé pour fin juin. Sachant que nous aurons les examens juste au moment de son retour.

\- Là t'as fait une faute.

\- Tant pis.

\- Miss-je-sais-tout se fiche d'avoir des points en moins pour une faute banale qu'elle aurait très bien pu corriger ?

\- Complètement.

\- Alors là j'aurais tout vu ! Manque plus que tu m'annonces quitter l'école sans avoir d'abord fini tes études !

\- Malefoy lâche-moi je bosse.

\- Mais c'est justement là que c'est amusant, de t'embêter quand tu espères être au calme.

Lorsque la « rouge et or » se lève je sais que j'ai atteint mon objectif, ses yeux brillent d'une colère sourde qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi et elle serre les poings comme si elle s'apprêtait à me frapper.

\- Bordel ! Fous-moi la paix Malefoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Jamais de la vie ma petite lionne j'aime trop te voir en colère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! D'abord je ne suis pas à toi, ensuite je déteste tes surnoms débiles ! Je suis déjà obligée de te supporter en permanence alors n'en rajoute pas.

\- Parce que tu crois que voir ta tête tous les jours est une réjouissance ? je m'énerve à mon tour et le ton monte très vite.

\- À la différence que je ne suis pas une traîtresse doublée d'une lâche comme toi.

\- Je t'interdis...

 _* POV Hermione :_

Malefoy se lève à son tour, nous nous faisons face comme deux chiens en pleine lutte, chacun protégeant son territoire.

\- De quoi ? Tu m'interdis de dire la vérité ? Que tu es un traître et un lâche.

\- De me juger à tort ! Oui je savais pour l'attaque et oui je suis parti avant qu'elle ne commence. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagines.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Je suis curieuse de connaître tes excuses.

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses mais la vérité ! Mon père m'avait envoyé une lettre plusieurs jours avant pour me prévenir et pour me mettre en garde, si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit il ferait du mal à ma mère, que l'Ordre était censé protéger, mais un Mangemort a réussi à déjouer leurs protections et récupérer ma mère !

Je n'arrive pas à simplement croire ce que me dit Malefoy, il n'est pas tout à fait honnête avec moi. Depuis plusieurs jours je me suis mis martel en tête qu'il était du mauvais côté et que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, lui accorder à nouveau ma confiance maintenant est trop dur.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es enfui juste avant !

\- Mon père m'avait donné rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me parler par Legilimancie et me faire une proposition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il voulait que je rejoigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Entendre Malefoy appeler Voldemort ainsi me dérange, seuls les Mangemorts l'appellent encore comme ça.

\- Et j'ai refusé, pour me punir mon père a fait torturer ma mère sous mes yeux.

\- Malefoy, je...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Regarde, regarde mon bras !

Tandis que le Serpentard hurle son désespoir, il remonte sa manche et me montre un bras nu de toute Marque des Ténèbres. La frustration, la colère mais aussi la douleur se mélangent dans ses yeux, il a peur de ma réaction, peur que je ne le crois pas. Tant de souffrance sur ce beau visage pâle me serre le cœur, j'ai envie de le croire, de le soulager de sa peine et de le réconforter. Je sais qu'il a mal à cause de ce qui arrive à sa mère et je peux le comprendre, moi-même je serais folle à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à mes parents. Alors doucement je m'avance vers lui, sans les quitter des yeux pour mieux appréhender sa réaction. Je ne baisse les yeux que pour poser délicatement mes doigts sur sa peau fine et si blanche de son avant-bras droit. En réaction à ce contact, je l'entends cesser de respirer et se tendre ostensiblement. Mes doigts font des va-et-vient sur sa peau, comme à la recherche à tout prix d'un contact, d'une preuve que je ne rêve pas qu'il n'y a effectivement aucune marque noire.

\- Tu me crois à présent ?

Sa voix est comme un souffle, douce et si légère.

\- Pourquoi avoir essayé de m'emmener avec toi ce soir-là ?

\- J'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose si je te laissais derrière moi, et peur d'affronter tout ça seul en haut de cette tour. J'avais besoin d'une présence à mes côtés. La douleur est telle dans ses yeux que je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir également.

\- Oh, Malefoy ! Si j'avais su que c'était pour ça que tu voulais m'emmener...

\- Non, ne dis rien, ne te reproche rien.

Pendant quelques secondes nous nous regardons en silence, ne communiquant qu'avec nos yeux. Puis soudain un élan de tendresse me submerge et je jette mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi, le forçant à se baisser. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire il passe ses bras autour de mon buste et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui, son visage enfoui dans mon cou.


End file.
